Vengeance
by alouqua77
Summary: "Tu m'as dit que tu ne partirais jamais Jasper !" Cette phrase résonnait dans mon esprit nuit et jour. Malgré le chagrin que j'éprouve, mon esprit hurle un seul mot   vengeance  . Suite de Seule, Tome II de la seconde chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Et nous voila en route pour une nouvelle aventure ! La vengeance de Bella ! **

* * *

Vengeance

Prologue :

Je n'avais jamais vraiment connu le désespoir jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais été confrontée à la vie, à l'amour, à ma mort. J'étais préparée à tout sauf à ça, ta mort. C'est toi qui m'a redonné la vie, tu m'as guidée dans les premiers jours de ma nouvelle vie et tu m'as protégée. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu être préparée à ça même si tu me l'avais dit je n'aurais pas cru que tu serais mort, comme ça.

Je m'éloigne de toi, je quittes le lieu où nous avons cessé d'exister. Parce que lorsque tu es mort pour me sauver, j'ai cessé d'exister. Je sais que la Bella que j'étais redevenue est morte en même temps que toi.

Au final, j'ai toujours été abandonnée. Que cela soit, physique ou mental, volontaire ou forcé, tout le monde m'abandonne. Toi, tu es mort. Je crois que je n'arrive pas réaliser ce que cela signifie.

Ce qu'il y a de pire c'est de savoir que je ne te reverrais plus. Il n'y a plus d'espoir, juste un sentiment de vide. Ta mort me laisse un goût amère au fond de mon âme. Je me sens vide, c'est comme si mon corps n'était qu'une coquille vide.

J'avais cru connaître le sens du mot « désespoir » quand Edward était parti mais maintenant, face à ta mort je comprends ce mort. J'avais une point d'espoir qu'il reviendrait un jour ou bien je finirais par mourir donc il y avait une issue. Mais maintenant que tu es mort, que tu ne pourras jamais revenir auprès de moi et que l'éternité sera ma prison, je ressens ce désespoir. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il y a quelques heures tu me serrais dans tes bras.

C'est dur de se dire que tu n'es plus de ce monde, j'ai du mal à y croire. Ton parfum chatouille encore mon nez, ta voix résonne toujours dans mes oreilles et mes lèvre ont sauvegardé le goût des tiennes. Mais tout ça n'est qu'un triste souvenir de mon bonheur, le fantôme de ton absence. Malgré le chagrin que j'éprouve, mon esprit hurle un seul mot « vengeance ».

* * *

**Vous aimez ? Pour avoir la suite, va falloir me donner vos avis ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Voila le nouveau chapitre ! en route pour une aventure qui va changer beaucoup de chose ! **

* * *

Chapitre 1 : parler.

Alec était au volant de la Mercedes noire avec laquelle j'étais arrivée à Volterra. Je ne savais qu'elle était notre destination et à vrai dire je m'en fichais. Je me contentais de regarder le paysage défiler à toute vitesse par la fenêtre. Jane faisait la même chose que moi et il y avait un silence de mort dans la voiture. Alec, mais surtout Jane, étaient réputés pour être sans pitié pourtant à cet instant ils avaient l'air gentils.

-Alors Bella, comment as-tu connu Amy ? Demanda Alec.

-C'était ma colocataire mais également mon amie. C'est grâce à elle si j'ai pu survivre, expliquai-je.

-Je suis étonné qu'elle t'ait laissée vivre avec elle. Amy était plutôt solitaire.

-Je pense que ta disparition l'a beaucoup changée.

-Peut-être, marmonna-t-il.

Le silence revenu, apaisant. La nuit était tombée quand Alec s'arrêta pour faire le plein. Je n'avais toujours aucune idée sur l'endroit où il nous emmenait. Se fut seulement lorsque je vis un panneau indiquant l'aéroport que je compris où j'allais nous allions quitter l'Italie.

On ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter dans un hôtel pour la nuit, à quoi bon faire sembler d'être humain et de perdre du temps alors que nous avions surement un garde à nos trousses ?

Je fus étonnée par l'argent liquide que possédait Alec sur lui, il paya nos billets d'avion avant de nous faire signe de le suivre. Il était sérieux, l'air grave. Il savait qu'à tout moment un garde pouvait surgir pour nous tuer. Jane semblait elle aussi pressée de quitter son pays d'origine, elle me prit gentiment par les épaules et me fit accélérer le pas. Se fut seulement lorsque l'on arriva dans l'avion qu'Alec se détendit légèrement, aussitôt que nous étions hors de danger Jane me lâcha et s'éloigna de moi le plus rapidement possible tout en gardant une allure humaine. J'essayais de rendre mon esprit plus réactif mais je n'y arrivais guère. Je ne sus combien d'heure le voyage dura, je m'étais contentais de fixer un point dans le vide sans jamais le lâcher du regard.

Quand on prit un taxi pour quitter l'aéroport, je reconnus le paysage du Canada. Après un certain temps, on arriva au chalet des Cullen. Se fut Carlisle qui ouvra la porte et qui s'avança en premier, il prit le temps de regarder dans la voiture et Jane me demanda de sortir en première. Je crois que les jumeaux avaient un peu peur de ma famille, et que ce geste montrait que je n'étais pas retenue prisonnière.

-Bella, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Carlisle sans quitter les jumeaux des yeux.

-Oui, enfin je crois, marmonnai-je.

Le reste de la famille nous avait rejoint et ils regardaient par dessus mon épaule. Emmett s'avança vers moi, poussant légèrement Carlisle qui avait son bras sur mon épaule, mon grand frère observa dans la voiture avant d'échanger un regard avec son père. Derrière le géant, je vis sa femme qui avait les lèvres pincées.

-Bella, où est Jasper ? Demanda Rosalie.

Je ne pus lui répondre et je me tournais vers la voiture. Se fut à ce moment que les jumeaux décidèrent de sortir pour nous rejoindre. Aussitôt, Alice s'avança vers eux.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? S'énerva-t-elle. Où est Jasper ?

-Du calme. Nous n'avons fait que protéger Bella d'Aro, et pour Jasper... Jane ne termina pas sa phrase et échangea un regard avec son frère.

-Il est mort, continuai-je.

Esmée mit une main devant sa bouche, horrifiée. Elle voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je refusai et j'évitais tout contact avec elle. Je me sentais coupable de la mort de mari, j'étais encore fautive de la disparition d'un membre de cette famille. Jasper était mort pour moi et je n'oserais plus jamais regarder Esmée dans les yeux. Ce fut Rosalie qui me prit contre elle, elle me serra de toutes ses forces et échangea un regard avec le reste de la famille.

Carlisle fit rentrer tout le monde à l'intérieur et il invita les jumeaux à prendre une douche afin qu'ils se sentent mieux. Pour être honnête, c'était une façon polie de dire « on aimerait parler en famille, revenez dans quelques minutes ». Esmée en excellent hôte leur donna des vêtements de rechanges ainsi que le nécessaire pour la salle de bain. Elle revint vers moi et commença à me questionner.

-Que s'était-il passé ma chérie ?

-Jasper est mort, répétai-je.

-Je crois que Bella est en état de choc émotionnel. Je n'ai jamais connu de vampire faisait ça mais beaucoup d'humains peuvent subir un tel choc qu'ils sont comme ailleurs, expliqua Carlisle. Bella semble incapable de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et c'est tout à fait normal. Bella et Jasper était lié par l'amour et par le sang, Bella a vu mourir son créateur mais également son âme-sœur. Elle n'a plus aucun repaire et elle n'a rien pour s'accrocher à la vie.

Même si j'entendais les paroles de Carlisle j'étais incapable de réagir. Je ne ressentais pas vraiment de douleur, mais seulement ce vide pesant. J'avais peur de sortir de cet état, que ressentait-on quand on était en deuil ?

-Bella, si tu m'entends regarde-moi, ordonna la voix chaleureuse de Carlisle.

Je m'exécutais comme je pouvais, je regardais dans les yeux l'homme qui me parlait.

-Bien. Maintenant tu vas fermer les yeux et tu vas me dire tout ce qui te reviens en mémoire. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois le faire Bella, expliqua gentiment Carlisle en me tenant les mains.

Je fermais les yeux et je me concentrais.

-On avait huit heures de vol à faire sans escale. Il y avait un petit garçon de cinq ans derrière moi et j'ai réussi à ne pas bouger de mon siège. Jasper ne m'a pas lâché la main quand on est arrivé là bas. Ils étaient si nombreux, on n'aurait rien pu faire. Aro, il me voulait. Et puis ils sont tous arrivés, Jasper m'a protéger. Je ne voulais pas être séparer de Jasper. Edward, il a fait une chose horrible. Jasper ne voulait pas me laisser là, il a fait un échange. Edward, il a tué Jasper.

Je relevais les yeux vers ma famille qui semblait anéantie. C'est à ce moment là que les jumeaux arrivèrent, ils se placèrent en arrière, loin des autres.

-Il y a environ quatre mois, Edward est arrivé à Volterra. Aro était ravi de découvrir son talent, il disait qu'avec nous Edward serait un grand atout dans sa collection. Alec et moi pensions qu'il était un espion envoyé par vous Carlisle, mais rapidement il a montré son désir de vous exterminer. Il a seulement demandé à Aro d'épargner Alice le jour que vous vous affronterez.

-Un jour, Heidi était revenu de la ville avec beaucoup d'humain. Nous avons libéré deux jumeaux qui nous ressemblaient quand nous avions leur âge et on a entendu une conversation entre Aro et Edward.

-Il accepta l'offre d'Aro en restant avec nous mais à une seule condition. Nous devions épargner à tous prix Alice et capturer Bella à la moindre occasion, continua Jane en regardant Alice dans les yeux.

-Aro était vraiment surpris de l'intérêt d'Edward pour Bella. Mais quand on voit quel genre de vampire elle est, il est clair que je comprends la demande d'Edward bien que je ne la cautionne pas. Elle est tellement attirante, je veux dire regardez comme vous êtes tous autours d'elle. Elle a en elle quelque chose d'attirant mais pour n'importe quel sexe. C'est comme si elle était une source de lumière, elle nous attire tels des papillons et je suis sur que c'était le cas avant qu'elle soit transformée.

-Enfin pour en revenir à Volterra, Aro avait tout organisé en cas de visite de Jasper et Bella. Edward l'avait prévenu qu'ils allaient se marier et que d'ici quelques mois ils viendraient se présenter à eux. Il n'était pas prévu que Jasper meurt mais il a proposé un marché qu'Edward en pouvait pas refuser. Alec et moi avions prévu de s'échapper avec Bella d'ici quelques années. Nous attendions cette occasion de partir depuis tellement longtemps. Nous ne sommes pas les vampires les plus cruels de la garde contrairement aux rumeurs, confessa Jane avec un sourire triste.

La famille était sous le choc de cette révélation. Alice me prit la main et cet action me sortit de ma bulle.

-Tu le savais ? Demandai-je à celle qui me tenait la main.

-Non, je vous aurais prévenu sinon. Je savais juste que tu allais voir Edward mais le reste était beaucoup trop flou. Ensuite je vous ai vu prendre la fuite jusqu'ici mais rien de plus.

Carlisle regarda sa femme avant de soupirer. Il était le plus calme d'entre eux,enfin en apparence j'étais la plus calme mais tout le monde se doutait que j'allais très mal.

-Bien, je pense que nous devrions tous prendre un peu de recule sur la situation et aller chasser. Jane et Alec, je comprends que vous alliez un régime normal mais tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne pas tuer des gens.

-Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne tuons plus, répondis la petite femme.

Rosalie me prit par la taille et me souleva. Elle m'emmena devant la grande fenêtre et on s'engagea dans la forêt. Il était agréable d'être avec elle, elle ne me faisait pas parler et elle respecter ma douleur. De toute la famille, Rosalie était la plus proche de Jasper. Avec le temps ils ont fini par se considérer comme de jumeaux. Elle ressentait une vrai peine, elle aussi avait perdu une part d'elle même. On continua de marcher jusqu'à ce que je repaire une biche que je tuai sans réfléchir. Je continuais de chasser jusqu'à ce que ma gorge soit totalement apaisée et j'attendis Rosalie en marchant dans la forêt jusqu'à trouver le rocher où quelques mois plus tôt, Jasper et moi avions gravé nos initiales et en dessous on lisait « for ever ».

En voyant ça je n'effondrais par terre, juste à côté du rocher. Je fermai les yeux et sanglotai. Malgré que je ne buvais pas de sang humain je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je fis sortir toute ma peine et la peur que je ressentais, je me sentais tellement sans Jasper.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée là à pleurer mais se fut Rosalie qui me tira de cette état.

-Bella, chérie, regarde-moi.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis un cercle violet presque transparent autours de moi. Le cercle formait un bouclier autours de moi, il me protégeait. Rosalie voulut me rejoindre mais elle fut stoppée par ce bouclier.

-Bella, sors de là s'il te plaît.

la voix de Rosalie était douce mais ferme.

-Jasper, murmurai-je d'une voix faible.

-Bella, je sais que c'est dur mais il ne voudrait pas te voir dans cette état. S'il a fait ça c'est pour que tu sois libre et que tu vives. J'imagine que ça doit être dur mais tu n'as pas le droit de rester comme ça, il est mort pour toi. Il est mort pour que tu vives Bella ! Cria la belle blonde face à moi.

Elle soupira en voyant la couleur de mon bouclier s'intensifier. Elle me tourna le dos et partit en direction de la maison. Quelques minutes après toute la famille était là, même les jumeaux. Esmée s'approcha de moi, le visage douloureux.

-Bella ma chérie, viens avec nous. Ne reste pas dans cet état, tu dois continuer ta vie même si c'est dur, dis Esmée en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

-Maman a raison Bella et puis tu n'es pas seule, continua Emmett.

-Nous sommes tous là, déclara Carlisle.

-Personne ne te laissera Bella, termina Alice en souriant doucement.

-Je sais ce qui va l'aider, je reviens.

Rosalie partit rapidement et elle revint avec un pull que je reconnaissais bien, c' était le dernier pull que j'avais offert à Jasper avant que nous partions en Italie, il y avait encore son odeur qui me relaxa aussitôt. Mon bouclier disparu en même temps que mon angoisse, je pris le pull de Jasper et je pleurai sa perte. Emmett me serra contre lui en me caressant les cheveux pour m'apaiser.

On rentra à la maison et je me retirais dans ma chambre, je pouvais voir les affaires de Jasper négligemment posées sur notre lit, sa veste préférée suspendu au porte-manteaux prêt de notre porte. Je sentais l'odeur de Jasper partout, c'était à la fois douloureux et apaisant. Je m'assis sur le lit en poussant un soupir, je ne pouvais pas rester ici j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. J'ouvris les portes de notre dressing et je pris la valise rouge devant moi. Jasper gardais toujours une valise avec de l'argent liquide, des papiers et des vêtements en cas d'urgence. Il s'agissait d'une urgence pour moi, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'étouffer. Je pris quelques vêtements de Jasper et sa veste préférée avant de fermer la valise et de descendre au salon. Alec et Jane discutaient avec Carlisle et Rosalie qui semblaient vraiment triste. Alice se massait les tempes et Emmett lui caressait le dos pour la soulager, Esmée se contenta de me sourire tristement tout en terminant le bouquet qu'elle composait. Je me sentais étrangement mal dans cette famille, je ne trouvais plus ma place. Je pris place au côté d'Alice et je lui tins la main, sa présence me rassurait. Elle me sourit et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

-Alice essaye de voir si Aro compte rechercher Alec et Jane mais il n'arrive pas à prendre de décision, expliqua Emmett.

J'hochais la tête mais ne dis rien. Je regardais Alec et Jane qui se tenaient la main, je me demandais si eux aussi avaient ce genre de lien télépathique qu'on certains jumeaux, peut-être avaient-ils un langage à eux. Ils échangèrent un regard et se levèrent en même temps.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que nous partions, nous ne voulons pas vous créer d'ennuis en restant parmi vous et on va voyager un peu.

Jane termina sa phrase en me regardant, elle me demandait silencieusement si je venais avec eux.

-Je comprends tout à fait, n'hésitez-pas à venir nous rendre visite le plus possible. Faites attention à vous, répondit Carlisle en souriant chaleureusement.

Alec et Jane étaient sur le point de partir, je devais saisir cette chance.

-Attendez ! M'écriais-je.

Je montais rapidement à l'étage, enfilai la veste à Jasper et mis mon porte feuille dans ma poche avant de redescendre en vitesse.

-Je pars avec vous. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées et c'est trop difficile de rester à la maison pour le moment, expliquai-je en regardant Alec qui me souriait gentiment.

-Tu es sure Bella ? Demanda Rosalie en me fixant.

-On pourrait venir avec vous, proposa Emmett.

-Oui je suis sure. J'ai besoin de prendre du recule et d'être avec des personnes qui ne connaissez pas Jasper.

-On comprend Bella, sois prudente ma fille chérie.

Esmée termina sa phrase en m'embrassant sur le front. Je regardais Alec et on partit vers une destination que je ne connaissais pas encore.

* * *

**Une petite review pour avoir la suite ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! vous avez vu je fais des post réguliers ! (miracle !) Tout à l'heure j'ai pensé à quelque chose de sympa pendant les cours, et si je créais ma page facebook ? On pourrait communiquer plus facilement et vous pourriez être mis au courant des nouveautés, de mes idées, donner vos avis sur ces idées, me proposer des idées de fic (après tout j'écris aussi pour vous !) et puis vous pourriez être tenu au courant de mes pauses d'écritures (qui vont pas tarder pour cause de bac blanc !) **

* * *

Chapitre 2 : s'oublier

après être partis de chez les Cullen nous avions prit la route vers la France. C'était un pays totalement inconnu pour moi et les jumeaux m'avaient promis un total dépaysement et ils ne m'avaient pas menti. Ce pays regorgeait d'endroit à visiter, de régions merveilleuses, il promettait un divertissement sans fin. Alec et Jane m'avouèrent qu'ils possédaient un petit château quelque part dans la région de la capital. On s'installa là-bas des notre arrivée, il n'y avait ni eau courant ni électricité. Heureusement, Alec trouva des bougies.

-Je ne veux pas rester ici ce soir Alec, couina Jane.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur du noir Jane, me moquai-je gentiment.

-Non mais je trouve que ça sent le renfermé et je n'aime pas ça ! Se justifia Jane en pinçant des lèvres.

-Je plaisante Jane, vous avez raison. Allez chasser en ville moi je vais regarder ce qu'il y a dans les bois français.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un long regard et Jane secoua la tête positivement, cette scène me prouva qu'ils devaient avoir une sorte de lien télépathique.

-Tu sais Bella, personne ne t'oblige à continuer le régime des Cullen. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, tenta Alec.

-Viens chasser avec nous Bella, continua Jane.

-Il n'y a ni règle, ni culpabilité avec nous. Il n'y a que toi, nous et le sang humain, me charma Alec.

-Personne n'est obligé de le savoir, termina Jane.

Ils avaient raison. Je n'aimais pas le régime alimentaire des Cullen, je voulais du sang humain. Cette déclaration mentale réveilla ma soif et ma gorge se fit brûlante.

On partit en ville à la recherche d'une proie. On se posa à l'angle d'une rue cachée par la nuit noire, personne ne nous voyait et nous avions une vue parfaite sur l'ensemble des passants. Mon adrénaline rendait mon excitation incontrôlable, mais soudain la vérité revint comme un coup de fouet.

-Je ne sais pas chasser des humains, murmurai-je autant pour moi que pour Alec.

-C'est facile Bella. Ferme les yeux, concentre-toi sur les cœurs qui bats et trouve ta proie.

J'écoutais les paroles d'Alec et je me concentrais. Je pouvais entendre tous ces cœurs qui battaient une symphonie, une mélodie tentante qui nous fait oublier qui nous sommes. Il y eu un cœur qui battait différemment des autres, il me mettait l'eau à la bouche. J'ouvris les yeux et je cherchais d'où provenait ce cœur, je fus choquée en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une femme enceinte.

-Non je ne peux pas, avouai-je. Elle est enceinte.

-N'oublie-pas Bella, il n'y a pas de règle. C'est toi qui choisis. Tu es libre de lui prendre la vie si tu veux. Le sang des femmes enceintes est meilleure, plus fort et plus revigorant. Tu te sentiras mieux après, ta soif sera totalement apaisée.

-Ne vas pas trop loin avec elle mon frère. Elle est encore fragile et elle n'est pas prête de faire ça, contredit Jane. Seuls les vampires les plus cruels attaquent des femmes enceintes, Bella n'est pas ce genre de vampire. Elle est bien trop douce et bien trop sensible pour çà, moi-même je n'en suis pas capable.

-C'est à toi de choisir Bella, dit simplement Alec.

-Je ne peux pas. Pas une future mère, je ne veux pas tuer un bébé.

-C'est normal Bella, concentre-toi à nouveau.

Je fermais à nouveau les yeux et aussitôt je repairais une proie et sans réfléchir je me dirigeai vers elle.

-Bella attends ! Cria Jane derrière moi.

-Donne-moi ta veste. Je ne pense pas que tu voudrais qu'elle soit couverte de sang, me dit la fille en souriant doucement.

Je ne discutai pas et lui tendis ma veste. L'homme que j'avais repéré était assis au comptoir d'un de ces bars français qui respirent la bonne humeur et transpire l'amitié. Je m'assis négligemment contre le comptoir, commandai un verre que je ne toucherais pas et je pris mon air le plus innocent.

-C'est vraiment dur de se retrouver seule dans un pays que l'on ne connaît pas, dis-je en Français.

L'homme me sourit, un rictus pervers qui me donnait la nausée, et se tourna entièrement vers moi.

-Je peux vous faire visiter la ville si vous voulez, proposa-t-il d'une voix étrange.

-Avec plaisir, souris-je.

Au loin, je vis les jumeaux me faire un signe de tête encourageant et Alec me sourit gentiment, je me sentis plus rassurée et je retrouvai l'homme qui m'attendait déjà à la porte du bar. Il s'engagea dans une rue pleine de monde, et merde, j'avais besoin de l'isoler.

-Quel est votre prénom ?

Vite je devais trouver une réponse...

-Prue, répondis-je rapidement.

-C'est joli Prue. Et vue votre accent vous venez des Etats-Unis je suppose.

-Canada, me contentais-je de dire.

Il tourna dans une rue assez sombre pour que personne ne nous voient et eut un sourire encore plus affreux que le premier, je devais arrêter ce petit jeu maintenant. Je pris l'homme et le plaquai contre le mur. Il voulut m'embrasser, croyant que j'avais l'intention de coucher avec lui mais au lieu de ça je mis une main sur sa bouche et enfonçai violemment mes crocs dans sa chairs. J'entendis l'homme gémir mais le liquide chaud et sucré qui pénétrait dans ma bouche me prit toute mon attention. C'était la première fois que je goûtais quelque chose d'aussi beau. C'était chaud, doux, sucré sans être écœurant, c'était un nectar délicieux et pour rien au monde je n'aurais renoncé à ça. J'entendis les battements de son cœur ralentir et je m'arrachais de sa gorge pour le regarder dans les yeux, je voulais voir sa peur, je voulais le voir mourir.

Il bloqua son regard au mien et je vis toute sa peur miroiter dans ses iris dilatées. Cette vision me procura des frissons intenses et une sensation encore inconnue, je me sentais puissante.

C'était la première fois que j'avais tué un humain. Jane et Alec étaient restés non loin de la rue où j'avais dîné. Ils m'avaient attendu et m'avaient félicitée de cette première chasse, j'avais alors su qu'ils seraient ma nouvelle famille, une famille qui ne me jugerait pas et m'accepterais quoi que je fasse. On passait nos nuits à chasser et on se retrouvait au petit matin dans notre château, on avait fait quelques travaux rendant toute sa splendeur à ce lieux ancestral. On était heureux dans notre coin de verdure. J'aimais beaucoup ce pays, je passais mes journée à visiter des châteaux, des parcs, et autre lieux découverts quand il faisait beau et la nuit je partais chasser. Je n'avais aucun scrupule pour tuer des humains, j'en avais tué beaucoup à vrai dire. Alec et moi étions devenus très complice, on aimait chasser les mêmes proies, on passait nos journées ensemble et il m'apprenait le Français. Après un mois d'apprentissage intensif je parlais couramment la langue. Un matin Jane arriva dans le salon où Alec me faisait lire un livre français à haute voix pour améliorer mon accent et sauta sur place.

-Que se passe-t-il ma sœur ? Demanda Alec en levant un sourcil.

-Je nous ai inscrits dans un lycée pour la rentrée ! Annonça-t-elle, ravie.

-Je doute que cela soit une bonne idée, Bella ne parle pas assez bien Français et imagine le résultat si elle attaque un élève.

-Je suis sure que je peux me contrôler, et puis si l'un d'entre vous est dans ma classe il n'y aura aucun problème.

Alec soupira, signe qu'il abdiquait. Je fis ma poignet de main avec Jane, fière de notre victoire. Alec stoppa le cours de Français et il préféra sortir en ville, dégoûté de nous avoir cédé encore une fois. Jane proposa une virée à la capitale afin d'acheter tout nos affaires scolaires, le lycée était dans la capitale également, on profitera de cette opportunité pour chasser plus facilement. Jane était très différente des filles Cullen quand on faisait des achats, elle était économe sans être radine. Elle avait la même vision que moi, pourquoi dépenser de trop ? On s'amusait beaucoup cette après-midi là, cherchant dans des vieilles boutiques, nous créant une nouvelle identité.

Bien sur, avec le sang humain j'avais fini par devenir une autre personne. J'avais oublié mes soucis et mes peines, il n'y avait que le sang qui comptait. Au début j'avais eu un peu peur de ça mais les jumeaux m'avaient expliqué que c'était normal de ressentir cette état de plénitude. Alec avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une période où l'on s'oublier. Grâce à Jane mais surtout Alec je me sentais libre, il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'éteindre son humanité.

La rentré arriva bien vite à mon goût. Je n'avais pas envi d'être entourée par des idiots d'humains, ils n'étaient pas intéressant et leurs hormones étaient insupportables mais je devais faire avec. C'était une bonne expérience de vivre avec des humains huit heures par jour cinq fois par semaine.

Le jour de la rentré, Jane avait complètement changé de visage. J'étais habituée à la voir maquillée en noir, habillée de la même couleur et les cheveux tirés en arrière. Au lieu de ça, elle portait un jean blanc, un tee-shirt rose et de joli converse marron. Ces cheveux étaient bouclés et son visage était illuminé par un maquillage argenté qui rendait le bleu de ses yeux encore plus profond

-Pourquoi as-tu les yeux bleus ? Demanda Alec qui était posé sur le canapé.

-On doit se faire passer pour des humains non ? Personnellement je n'ai jamais vu un humain avec les yeux rouges ou dorés. Vous aussi vous devriez en porter, et de la même couleur que moi si vous voulais vous faire passer pour ma famille.

-D'ailleurs, quel rôle allons-nous jouer ? M'interrogeai-je.

Il s'agissait vraiment d'un rôle pour moi, se faire passer pour une sœur ou une cousine était très amusant mais ils ne seront jamais ça pour moi. Je sais bien que je ne suis qu'une distraction pour moi, ils le sont aussi pour moi en faite. Il était encore très tôt puisque le jour n'était pas encore levé quand Jane entra dans ma chambre. J'aurais cru qu'elle allait m'incendier de ne pas être encore prête,

mais elle se posa juste derrière moi et prit ma brosse afin de me démêler les cheveux.

-J'aimerais bien que tu te fasses passer pour ma cousine venue du Canada, on pourra dire qu'Alec est un ami à nous pour changer.

-Comme vous voulez, dis-je simplement.

-Je sais que tu as éteint ton humanité Bella mais tu ne devrais pas être aussi froide avec nous. Après tout, on est une famille. On se bat pour rester ensemble et on se soutient.

Cette révélation me fit chaud au cœur. J'en avais oublier cette sensation, Jane me serra dans ses bras et me sourit, finalement ils étaient bien plus qu'une distraction pour moi.

On ne parla pas beaucoup, Jane me fit une belle coiffure jouant avec la texture de mes cheveux. Je mis un slim noir, une chemise blanc-cassé et des bottines marrons à talons assez haut. J'étais assez fière de mon look, j'avais encore une fois changé d'identité mais peu importe je voulais faire plaisir à ma « cousine ».

Alec nous retrouve dans la voiture, prêt à aller au lycée. Il était convenu que nous prenions le métro afin de se fondre dans la masse. On arriva dans une agitation sans fin, grâce à notre vue vampirique on a pu voir que Jane et moi étions dans la même salle et Alec serait seul. Il nous assura que cela ne le dérangeait pas et on partit en direction de notre classe, c'est comme ça que ma vie au lycée débuta.

Quand les semaines passent sans distraction, la bonne humeur s'en va. Malgré que nous avions la « chance » d'être populaire je ne trouvais aucun plaisir à être là alors que Jane s'émerveillait pour tout. Je retrouvais souvent Alec qui traînait avec des adolescents idiots, de toute façon tous les humains sont idiots.

Comme à chaque fois que je passais devant eux, les amis d'Alec sifflèrent.

-Pathétique, soupirai-je. Alec tu viens avec moi ? Demandai-je sans plus de détail.

-Bien sur, je vais chercher mon sac.

Pour tout le lycée, Alec et moi étions ensemble. C'était plus simple pour expliquer pourquoi j'étais aussi proche avec lui et pourquoi nous partions souvent ensemble. Il arriva avec son sac, souriant comme un enfant le jour de Noël.

-Tes amis sont vraiment stupides, me lamentai-je.

-Peut-être mais tu devrais t'en faire, tu serais moi grincheuse.

-Tais-toi et trouve quelqu'un à manger j'ai les crocs, rouspétai-je.

Il sourit et je le vis accoster une prostituer, il dut lui proposer un plan à trois car il me désigna et elle sourit, j'avais alors compris qu'elle était lesbienne. Alec la ramena dans un des appartement que nous utilisions pour dîner et aussitôt il se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser. Ça n'avait rien d'un baiser amoureux, c'était bestiale et féroce. Alec la plaqua contre un mur et il me fit signe d'approcher, tous mes instincts étaient aux aguets, le monstre en moi était devenu incontrôlable et je le laissais faire. Alec lâcha notre proie qui s'installa dans le lit. Bien sur qu'Alec allait coucher avec elle, le ferais-je aussi ? Je n'en savais rien pour le moment. Il grimpa sur le lit d'un mouvement rapide et fit signe de m'asseoir, je pris le temps d'analyser la situation. Jusqu'où serrais-je prête à aller ?

Alec ne joua pas à la proie comme je l'aurais cru, il prit son poignet et le mordit directement faisant hurler la femme heureusement, personne n'habitait ici à part nous. Je pris l'autre poignet que je mordis également sous les supplices de la femme, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter mon désir. Rapidement la femme arrêta ses sanglots, elle mourut. Il n'y avait plus de sang et on laissa retomber les bras contre le corps de la victime. On se regarda quelques secondes avant de se jeter dessus, Alec me fit rouler sous lui et il arracha mes vêtements. Je me retrouvais nue devant lui mais je ne comptais pas en rester là, j'avais besoin de plus et lui aussi. Il se déshabilla et on fit l'amour sauvagement.

Ce n'avait rien de passionné, pas d'amour mais juste du sexe. C'était nos monstres qui avaient parlé, nous n'avions rien contrôler. Je regardais Alec qui avait les yeux fermés, il semblait dormir.

-Ne fais pas semblant de dormir ! M'amusais-je.

-On devrait rentrer Bella, Jane va s'inquiéter. Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas rester toute seule.

-Si tu veux, je vais me débarrasser de son corps.

Je pris notre victime sur l'épaule et je descendis dans la nuit noire. Il n'y avait pas un chat dehors et cela était mieux. Je regardais notre victime avec un sourire sadique, elle ne manquerait à personne de toute façon. Il était plus facile pour nous d'attaquer des victimes de ce genre, personne ne cherchait à expliquer leur mort. Je retrouvais Alec à la voiture.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! Me gronda-t-il.

-Oui, j'étais dans mes pensés.

On retrouva Jane qui nous attendait à la porte.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-On a chassé, et tu devrais faire pareil ça te calmerait ! Soupirai-je avant de monter à l'étage.

Elle me retint par le bras et renifle l'air. Elle semble contrariée.

-Vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bella te l'a dit, on a chassé, soupira Alec agacé.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Alec ! Je sais très bien que vous avez couché ensemble, vos odeurs sont mélangées. Tu es fière de toi Bella ? Je sais que tu as éteint ton humanité mais ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir une mauvaise personne.

-Je fais ce que je veux, maintenant lâche-moi, crachai-je.

Je montais dans ma chambre et je m'affaissais dans mon lit. Pour qui se prenait-elle à me juger ? Elle ose dire que je deviens une mauvaise personne mais elle devrait se regarder, ce n'est pas moi qui a tué des vampires innocents, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir comme ça après tout. Un coup à la porte me tira de ma rêverie. C'était Jane qui entra à la porte avant de la refermer.

-On dit souvent que nous choisissons la personne qu'on veut devenir, mais cela ne s'applique pas chez les vampires. En éteignant notre humanité, c'est une autre personnalité qui se dévoile. Le vampire que nous devenons est contrôlé par ce que nous avons vécu. Je ne connais pas ton passé d'humain, enfin j'en connais les grandes lignes et c'est probablement mieux comme ça, mais tu as l'air d'avoir souffert. Je ne parle pas d'une violence physique, le genre de violence qui te fait devenir un gentil vampire mais une violence morale, la pire des tortures.

J'écoutais Jane parler sans faire un geste, elle avait raison sur tout. Je n'avais pas choisi de devenir celle que je suis. Le monstre que j'étais devenue était né de la violence que j'avais subi étant humaine.

-Tu dois pas avoir honte de celle que tu es, le seul coupable est ton bourreau. Tu agis comme ça car tu es perdue et tu te protèges, c'est normal. Tu es un vampire formidable, tu résistes à toutes les douleurs mentales que je t'envoie quand tu m'énerves, plaisanta Jane.

-Tu fais vraiment ça ? M'indignai-je légèrement amusée.

-Oui, tu ne ressens rien à chaque fois et je dois t'avouer que ça m'énerves. Mais tu es formidable, il y a peu de vampire avec ce don. Et je suis sure qu'avec de l'entraînement tu seras encore plus forte. Combat ce monstre en toi, n'oublie-pas que tu as un but. Souviens-toi de qui tu es réellement.

Jane repartit sans un mot de plus et me fit un petit sourire. Je restais dans la chambre à réfléchir aux paroles à double sens de Jane. Que voulait-elle dire ? Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être le vampire que j'ai toujours voulu être. Ma condition me plaît et je ne souffre plus, je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai souffert au paravent. Je regardais la veste en cuir posée sur la chaise prêt de la fenêtre, j'aimerais comprendre en quoi j'ai changé.

J'étais toujours dans mes pensés quand Alec arriva dans ma chambre sans frapper.

-En route pour le lycée petite choses ! Dit gentiment Alec en souriant.

-Déjà ? M'étonnai-je.

-Et bien il est déjà sept heure du matin, à moins que tu veux être en retard il faut bientôt partir.

Je regardais ma tenu, je portais la même qu'hier. Depuis j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche, je n'étais pas sale mais je devais remettre mes idées en place. Après être « propre » et avoir enfilé des vêtements chauds car le moi d'octobre était très frais cette année, je montais en voiture avec Alec. Jane n'avait pas envi d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, elle était un peu vexée pour hier soir.

-Tu sais pour hier, on devrait oublier ce qui s'est passé. C'est à cause du sang, ça nous a tourné la tête et puis c'est pas comme si tu étais la cousine à ma jumelle, ria-t-il.

-Ouais, on devrait passer à autre chose. C'est comme ces stupides humains et leur réaction avec de l'alcool dans le sang, continuai-je.

-Exactement. C'est une réaction normal quand on consomme trop de sang humain, il nous tourne la tête.

-Tu as déjà fait ça avec Jane ? Hasardai-je.

-Avec Jane ? Jamais, c'est ma sœur ! C'est quelque chose de particulier quand on partage une proie. C'est comme des préliminaires, tu ne peux pas faire ça avec un membre de ta famille biologique. C'est beaucoup trop bizarre.

On fila en cours comme si rien n'était. Mes « amis » enfin ceux de Jane se demandaient pourquoi ma cousine n'était pas là.

-Elle est malade, elle ira mieux demain.

Ce fut ma seule phrase de la journée. Je m'ennuyais vraiment sans ma petite Jane, elle était devenue plus qu'une amie pour moi, c'était comme ma sœur. J'allais oublié l'épisode où j'avais couché avec Alec et me concentrer sur ma vie. J'étais sure que je pouvais développer mon pouvoir et je comptais bien le faire.

A la pause de midi, je retrouvais Alec qui était seul pour une fois.

-J'aimerais vraiment développer mon don. Je sens qu'on pourrait faire de grande chose tous les trois.

-Je le sens aussi. Tu as un bouclier très spécial. Peu de vampire peuvent avoir la capacité d'avoir un bouclier mental et physique et c'est un don que tu dois développer ma belle.

-On le fera tous les trois. Je suis sure qu'on y arriva.

-Moi aussi Bella, on forme une équipe invincible.

J'étais retournée en cours avec le sourire. C'est vrai que les capacités d'Alec et de Jane étaient incroyables, combinées avec les miennes nous serions invincibles, les maîtres du monde. Nous étions tranquillement rentrés au château après notre chasse, nous avions bien rigolé à faire passer Alec pour un homosexuel afin d'attirer plusieurs hommes dans une rue sombre. On en rigolait quand on franchit la porte d'entrée. Jane n'était pas seule dans le bâtiment.

-Bonjour Bella, je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? review ! **

**En attendant mes chéris, on se retrouve sur facebook (lien sur ma page) et on se dit à très bientôt ! Je vous aime ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde ! voila le troisième chapitre! certaine d'entre vous me demande si Jasper est mort mais je ne peux ni dire oui ou non puisque je n'ai pas terminé d'écrire la fiction et j'hésite encore sur la fin donc on se mettre à la place de Bella et se dire qu'il est mort ! **

* * *

Chapitre 3 : s'expliquer

-Tu as raison Rosalie, parlons.

Je ne comptais pas me laisser faire face à Rosalie. Ma réponse fit sourire Alec qui me passa une main dans le dos. Lui et sa sœur s'éclipsèrent pour nous laisser parler, je penchais ma tête et observais la belle blonde devant moi.

-Tu as l'air en pleine forme Rosalie, souris-je.

-Toi aussi, tu sembles bien nourrie.

-Oh alors tu viens parler casse-croûte ? Demandai-je en gardant mon sourire. Si c'est le cas, laisse-moi le temps d'aller chercher mon guide Michelin pour te proposer les meilleures coin pour manger.

Rosalie pinça ses lèvres et j'entendis Alec rire aux éclats, aussitôt il reçu une claque derrière la tête et Jane le sermonna. Rosalie baissa le regard et fit quelques pas, elle passa un doigt sur la table prêt de la porte.

-Tu as donc entièrement éteint ton humanité. Tu sembles tellement heureuse comme ça mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est bien beau de vouloir jouer un rôle qui n'est pas le tient mais où est donc passé la fille au grand cœur que j'ai connu ?

-Oh cette fille là ? Je crois bien qu'elle est déjà loin. Elle est partie rejoindre...

-Rejoindre qui Bella ? Allez dis son nom ! Ordonna Rosalie dans un sourire malicieux.

Je fronçai les sourcils, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de qui. Je savais que j'avais connu une personne merveilleuse qui avait changé ma vie mais je ne savais pas qui. Tout ce que je me souvenais c'était un homme que j'aimais, c'était mon amour.

-Jasper, murmurai-je.

-Exactement. Tu l'aimes Bella, et il ne voudrait pas que tu éteignes ton humanité à cause du chagrin.

-Je n'ai aucun chagrin, contredis-je. Je vais très bien, je suis heureuse comme ça. J'ai une vie saine, je bois du sang humain et je me suis intégrée à la société puisque j'ai recommencé le lycée enfin juste la dernière année.

-Tu crois aller bien ? Alors pourquoi fais-tu n'importe quoi ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Coucher avec Alec en état d'ivresse, tu n'appelles pas ça faire n'importe quoi ? S'énerva Rosalie.

-Je fais ce que je veux avec mon corps !

-Peut-être mais ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec ton cœur. Il souffre toujours autant mais tu préfères l'ignorer.

-Je n'ignore rien, je ne ressens rien à par du soulagement. Je suis bien comme ça, je n'ai pas envi de changer les choses.

Ma voix était ferme. Je ne voulais pas ressentir à nouveau de la douleur, j'étais bien ainsi. Rosalie fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une photo. Elle me la tendit.

-Regarde-vous, ne trouve-tu pas que vous étiez parfait ensemble ? Tu ne trouve pas que cet amour est sincère et pur ? S'adoucit Rosalie.

-C'est du passé, soupirai-je en détournant le regard.

En faite, j'aurais pu tuer n'importe qui pour avoir cette photo auprès de moi mais je ne voulais pas le faire savoir. Je sentais que mes barrières étaient entrain de fondre et je redoutais ça, qu'allait-il se passer quand toute la douleur reviendrait ?

-Je t'ai apporté ça, je ne sais pas si tu apprécieras cette chose mais tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil.

Rosalie posa un livre marron sur la table avant de sortir dehors. J'observais ce livre et une curiosité monstre m'envahit. Je le pris délicatement, de peur de le briser et je montai dans ma chambre. Je le jetais négligemment sur le lit, j'avais besoin d'une douche avant toute chose. Je pris mon temps pour me laver, savourant cet instant paisible et profitant une dernière fois de cette sensation de vide que je ressentais encore. Je savais que quoi que ce livre contenait, il me ramènerait mon humanité. Je pris le livre et je caressais la couverture, un morceau de moi était à l'intérieur. Un morceau tellement important qui me ramènerait à celle que j'étais. Je n'ouvris pas pour autant l'album et descendis au salon où je retrouvais Alec qui regardait l'album photo que je lui avais donné.

-C'est difficile de regarder les photos des personnes qui ont disparu. C'est comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur et cette blessure ne guérit pas. Mais c'est parfois essentiel pour nous guider dans nos pas, il faut parfois se souvenir du passé pour avancer dans le futur.

-J'ai peur Alec, avouai-je.

-C'est normal Bella, c'est souvent le premier sentiment humain que l'on ressent à nouveau. Tu as peur de souffrir, et tu vas souffrir. Ça va tellement te faire du mal que tu auras l'impression de mourir une seconde fois mais tu t'en relèveras quoi qu'il arrive.

-Et si je ne me relève pas ? Après tout je suis peut-être faible.

-Tu es forte Bella, je le sais parce qu'un jour une vampire tout juste transformée a juré la mort d'Aro et il n'y a que les gens fort qui oserait prononcer de tel mot devant les enfants chéris du roi. Tu te souviens de ça Bella ?

-Oui mais j'étais en colère ! Dis-je.

-Et pour quelle raison ? Sourit Alec.

-Parce qu'il l'avait tué !

-Il avait tué qui Bella ? Dis son prénom.

-Jasper. Il avait tué mon Jasper, réalisais-je soudainement.

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux et d'un seul coup une douleur affreuse me frappa le cœur. Je m'appuyais contre Alec qui me frottais le dos. Je sanglotais contre lui pour la première fois depuis que j'étais en France. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma douleur allait revenir aussi violemment, Rosalie serait surement heureuse de ça.

-Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, pleurais-je contre Alec. Jasper n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était Edward qui était parti et pas l'inverse.

-Je sais Bella, mais c'est comme ça et rien ne pourra faire revenir Jasper.

Après de longue heure à être contre Alec je relevais la tête et regardais l'heure. Je devais me préparer pour les cours, j'allais être en retard si je ne me préparais pas tout de suite. Je montais me préparer et je laissais Alec à ses occupations. De ma chambre j'entendais Rosalie et Jane parler.

-Tu as eu raison de m'appeler Jane, elle va vraiment mal.

-Oui, j'ai compris ça quand elle a couché avec Alec. Elle avait atteint un point de non retour et je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne ce genre de vampire.

-Oui Bella est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, on doit la protéger avant qu'Aro sache pour son don.

Cette conversation me fit soupirer, je n'avais besoin de personne et j'allais leur prouver ! Je descendis rejoindre les filles et elle me regardèrent surprise.

-Je ne vais pas en cours, déclarais-je.

-Très bien, tu as le week-end pour te reposer, dit Jane en souriant.

-Non je n'y vais plus du tout jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je me souviens que j'avais fait une promesse à Jasper et je compte bien la tenir.

Les deux filles se regardèrent incrédules.

-J'ai un don, expliquai-je. Un don assez compliqué à développer mais je vais y arriver. Et j'écraserais Aro de ma main ainsi qu'Edward.

-Si tu veux Bella, sourit Rosalie.

-C'est bien d'avoir un objectif pour surmonter cette épreuve mais fait attention à ne pas te blesser.

-Peut importe, le plus important c'est de réussir mon objectif et je n'y arriverais pas seule, confessais-je.

J'avais tellement besoin de ça, un objectif pour aller mieux.

-Si on allait chasser et après je t'apprendrais à te battre ? Proposa Alec avec un sourire.

-Bien sur ! Je voulais aller chasser pour me changer les idées, c'est mieux que je n'y ailles pas toute seule. Vous venez ? Proposais-je à Jane et Rosalie.

Jane accepta avec plaisir mais Rosalie fit la grimace, elle ne chassait pas les humains.

-Je te force pas à venir avec nous, va chasser de ton côté Rose.

-On se retrouve dans une heure ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Les chasses à l'humain durent un peu plus longtemps. Disons plutôt en début d'après-midi, si tu t'ennuies tu peux visiter le château et son immense parc.

On partit avant que Rosalie réponde et on fila en ville rapidement. Comme a son habitude, Jane chassa de son côté et Alec m'accompagna, pour une fois c'était moi qui allait trouver des proies. Je ne serais pas toujours avec Alec pour chasser, je devais savoir le faire. Je me baladais dans les rues de Paris avec Alec et je vis une scène qui me révulsa, deux adolescents menaçaient une pauvre femme. Je fis un regard à Alec et il comprit aussitôt, j'avais trouvé nos proies.

On passa devant les garçons et ils me sifflèrent. Aussitôt ils laissèrent la femme tranquille et nous suivit, Alec jouait le rôle d'un homosexuel à merveille. Il parlait fort, rigolait pour un rien critiquait tout le monde et m'insultait gentiment comme font généralement les gay extravertis.

-Hé mademoiselle, viens avec nous et ne reste pas avec cette chose.

Alec fit un petit sourire amusé avant de se retourner d'un même mouvement que moi. Pour une fois nous n'avions pas mis de lentille de couleur et nos yeux rouges déstabilisèrent les deux garçons. On s'approcha d'eux avec un petit sourire et on les fit reculer dans une rue à l'écart

-On est désolé, on n'aurait pas dû vous insulter.

Le plus jeune des deux piaillait comme un oiseau effrayé, c'était vraiment drôle. Alec attrapa le plus vieux par la gorge et l'immobilisa, je fis la même chose avec l'autre.

-Règle numéro 1 : ne jamais croiser le chemin d'un vampire, dit Alec.

-Règle numéro 2 : il ne faut pas énerver un vampire, souris-je.

-Règle numéro 3 : ne pas avoir peur devant un vampire, commença Alec.

-Cela augmente notre envi de tuer, terminai-je en riant.

On planta simultanément nos crocs dans leurs cou en couvrant en même temps leur bouche. Ils arrêtèrent de se débattre et je lui brisai la nuque pour abréger ses souffrances. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu ne pas le tuer mais à quoi bon ? Il méritait de mourir et je ne voulais pas laisser de trace derrière moi. On repartit en direction de la voiture et Alec mit son bras autour de mes épaules. J'aimais beaucoup Alec, il était une bouffé d'air pur dans ce monde étouffant. On observa l'heure et on se dirigea vers notre boutique de musique préférée, bien sur on aurait pu acheter la musique sur internet mais on aimait bien traîner ici sans dire un mot. On trouvait un album et on l'achetait, ensuite on s'enfermait dans la chambre d'Alec et on l'écoutait en boucle jusqu'à ce que le jour ce lève.

Cette fois-ci on acheta un album de « Paramore » et on fila chez nous. On monta dans la chambre de mon ami très vite et on s'enferma comme à notre habitude, des que les premières notes résonnèrent j'eus des frissons. J'avais eu quelque occasion d'écouter ce groupe mais jamais je n'avais saisi leur parole et je n'avais pas ressenti cette intensité. Je regardais Alec qui avait fermé les yeux, au fond, lui et moi étions pareil. Il avait également perdu la personne qu'il aimait le plus et il devrait vivre avec des souvenirs qui prendraient la poussière. Je baissai mon regard, lui au moins n'était pas totalement seul.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être sans son créateur ? Demanda Alec sans ouvrir les yeux.

Je réfléchis quelque instant avant de répondre.

-Au début on se sent vide, comme si une partie de nous avait totalement disparue. Puis ensuite vient une immense colère, tu veux te venger mais tu n'en n'as pas la force car tu te sens faible. Une fois que la rage est passé tu ressens la douleur avec une telle intensité que tu crois mourir, tu te sens tout le temps perdu et tu as tout le temps peur. Jasper était bien plus que mon amour, c'était mon guide et mon sauveur.

-Tu fais comment, pour réussir à survivre sans lui ?

-Je fais comme toi. J'essaye de maîtriser la douleur tout en restant souriante. Mais tu sais autant que moi à quel point c'est dur. Quand l'amour s'en va il ne nous reste plus rien, la vie perd toute saveur et l'on a du mal à continuer le chemin sans eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te donne la force de continuer parce que moi, j'ai de plus et plus de mal à y arriver.

-Moi, je continue de vivre pour me venger. C'est la seule chose qui me maintient en vie, tout comme Jane te maintient en vie.

Alec se leva et se mit devant moi.

-Allez viens là Bella, murmura-t-il.

Il me serra dans ses bras et je lui rendis son étreinte affectueusement.

-Je pense qu'on devrait descendre, tu n'as pas envi de t'entraîner ? Demanda Alec en souriant.

-Oh mais si ! J'ai seulement peur de croiser Rosalie, tu sais je n'ai pas envi qu'elle me juge comme elle a l'habitude de faire. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime.

-N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seule Bella, je suis là et je sais ce que c'est.

On se sourit rapidement avant de descendre, Jane était en bas des escaliers et elle boudait.

-J'ai l'impression que tu me voles mon frère et je déteste ça ! Rouspéta la petite blonde.

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai qu'une sœur chérie, rassura Alec en l'embrassant sur le front. On va s'entraîner avec Bella, tu veux venir ?

-Non, j'aimerais bien parler un peu avec Rosalie mais amusez-vous bien.

On haussa les épaules et on s'installa dehors. Derrière la maison il y avait une petite cour entourée de buisson, l'endroit était très calme et intime. On ne pouvait pas nous voir du château, c'était parfait pour s'entraîner car personne ne pouvait nous déranger. Je me demandais quel entraînement j'allais subir...

-On va déjà voir si tes réactions sont physiques ou mentales, commença Alec.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Et bien je veux voir si ton don est mental ou physique.

-En quoi c'est important ? Un bouclier reste un bouclier et peu importe s'il est mental ou physique.

-Tu ne comprends rien Bella, soupira Alec. Ce n'est pas le même entraînement pour les deux quand un bouclier est physique je dois t'endurer physiquement et me battre contre toi par la force alors que si tes réactions sont mentales je devrais utiliser des mots, plonger dans tes souvenirs et connaître d'où viennent tes souffrances et quels sont tes peurs pour les apprivoiser afin de les utiliser contre toi.

En entendant l'explication d'Alec je fis la grimace. Bien sur je savais que cette entraînement n'allait pas être agréable mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait être à ce point.

-Je sais que ça ne va pas être une chose agréable, mais il le faut Bella. Tu dois tout contrôler pour être la plus forte et ainsi détruire tes ennemis.

-J'espère seulement que mon don est physique.

-On verra ça.

Alec me fit signe de me préparer, je ne sus comment me positionner. Alec essaya alors de me mettre un coup dans le ventre que j'esquivai de justesse. Je ne ripostais pas car je ne savais pas comment me battre contre un vampire de 400 ans. Alec arrêta de me frapper et il soupira lourdement apparemment cela ne se passait pas comme prévu.

-Bon, on va devoir passer aux choses sérieuses Bella !

* * *

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me rejoindre sur facebook ! En attendant Review ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les lecteurs ! alors voila le chapitre 4 ! vous savez quoi ? J'ai attaqué l'écriture du chapitre 12, en gros j'ai bientôt fini la fiction, encore quelques chapitres et j'aurais terminé l'écriture! **

* * *

Chapitre 4 : s'entraîner

Alec m'observait la mine grave. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, s'il aurait été humain je crois qu'il aurait pu avoir mal à la tête.

-Tu vois Bella, je crois que tu vas devoir passer à la casserole.

-Très drôle Alec, vraiment très drôle.

-Je ne rigole pas Bella. Tu n'es pas assez forte pour ça, regarde-toi, tu ne te défends même pas. Tu crois que je suis un magicien ? Comment veux-tu que je fasse quelque chose de toi, tu n'es bonne à rien !

Les yeux d'Alec étaient sombres, je n'étais pas habituée à le voir autant dur avec moi.

-Pourquoi que tu dis ça ?

-Parce que c'est la vérité. Tu vis dans un conte de fée, tu crois que tu arriveras à tout parce que tu le fais par amour, laisse-moi rire ! Se moqua-t-il méchamment.

-Mais tu disais que par amour on peut tout faire, tentai-je.

-Je n'ai fait que m'amuser avec toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu n'es pas intéressante Bella, tu n'es rien.

Les mots d'Alec étaient très durs et je sentais que je me brisais de l'intérieur. Je baissais la tête parce que je partageais son opinion au fond de moi.

-Pourquoi être venu avec moi alors ?

-Je voulais m'amuser un peu mais tu ne m'amuses plus. Fini de jouer la comédie, je vais retourner en Italie avec ma sœur. Tu vas être seule Bella, toute seule.

À ces mots, je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue droite. Alec me faisait vraiment mal, il savait que j'avais peur d'être seule. Je restais sans un mot parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'adorais trop Alec pour lui faire du mal. Je pensais qu'Alec m'aimait bien, je pensais qu'à deux on pourrait aller mieux et qu'il voulait m'aider.

Mais oui, il m'aidait. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il m'aiderait mais que cela risquait d'être douloureux ? Il faisait ça pour moi. Rien n'était vrai.

-C'est très intéressant comment que tu réagis, murmura Alec d'une voix plus douce. Ton bouclier n'était pas très visible mais quand j'ai vu que tu pleurais j'ai voulu te serrer dans mes bras mais j'ai été bloqué par ta protection. Ton bouclier a légèrement miroité de sa couleur violette très douce.

-C'était méchant Alec, tu sais que j'ai peur d'être seule.

-Pardon ma petite Bella mais je devais voir comment je dois faire pour l'activer, maintenant j'aimerais bien que tu l'arrêtes sinon tu vas t'épuiser.

-je vais essayer.

Bien que j'arrivais à voir mon bouclier, je ne savais pas comment il fonctionnait. Je pensais alors à une coquille qui s'ouvrait, je devais la refermer petit à petit pour ne pas la briser. Lentement le cercle se referma sur moi pour disparaître totalement.

-Bravo Bella, tu as compris comment le retirer. C'est déjà un grand exploit, et si on arrêtait pour aujourd'hui ?

-Avec plaisir, j'ai l'impression d'être fatiguée mais je n'ai pas envi de dormir.

-C'est une fatigue mentale, et c'est tout à fait normal. Repose-toi un peu, tu en auras besoin demain.

Je suivis le conseil de mon ami et je montais à l'étage dans l'intention de prendre une douche. Depuis que j'étais vampire j'avais cette capacité à être très discrète, on m'entendait rarement marcher ou faire du bruit. J'étais presque arrivée à ma chambre où mes affaires propres m'attendaient quand j'entendis Rosalie parler dans sa chambre.

-Non elle n'est pas prête de rentrer. Bella n'est plus comme avant et je déteste celle qu'elle est devenue... Non Emmett, tu ne devrais pas venir... Je... attends, je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas de toi ici. Emmett... Bella est devenue une mauvaise personne et je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse du mal en te disant des choses méchantes.

Ce que j'entendais m'horrifiait. Alors comme ça, j'étais perçue comme une fille méchante, un vampire du style d'Edward, le genre qui fait du mal à sa famille. Au fond peut-être que je ne valais pas mieux que lui...

j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et je pris un survêtement confortable avant de filer sous la douche. Je fis couler l'eau et j'eus le plaisir de ressentir des frissons quand l'eau froid entra en contact avec ma peau. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation. Rapidement, les paroles de Rosalie me revinrent en mémoire. Elles m'avaient fait mal mais elles étaient justes, j'avais fait du mal à Rosalie en lui montrant qui j'étais et je m'en voulais énormément. Je me lavais rapidement, vide de tout sentiment. J'enfilais l'ensemble confortable et je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, un livre à la main et le besoin de m'évader quelques heures.

J'avais passé plusieurs heures enfermée dans ma chambre, repliée sur moi même et en paix. Ouais j'étais vraiment en paix, il n'y avait personne, aucune douleur et pas de question. Je m'étais effacée et je m'étais plongée dans un livre pour oublier tous mes malheurs. Je lus les dernières lignes de mon livre avec frustration, retours à la vie réelle. Je sortis alors de cette pièce et je retrouvais Rosalie qui me sourit, je ne lui rendis pas ce sourire et j'allais m'asseoir à côté de Jane qui discutait au téléphone. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et m'indiqua la cour, Alec devait m'y attendre pour qu'on s'entraîne.

-Bonjour la faignante, plaisanta-t-il avant de me faire la bise.

-J'avais besoin d'oublier certaine chose, soupirai-je avant de m'asseoir sur le banc en marbre blanc.

-Notre entraînement d'hier ?

-Non les paroles de Rosalie, crachai-je avant une rancœur que je ne soupçonnais pas.

-Elle t'a dit quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle a parlé mais à son mari. Elle a dit que j'étais une mauvaise personne et que j'allais lui faire du mal. Du coup je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre et j'ai éviter d'y penser.

-Tu vois c'est pour ça que je dois t'entraîner pour que tu deviennes forte et que tu arrives à te défendre physiquement et verbalement. Comme nous avons travaillé ton mental hier aujourd'hui on va s'entraîner physiquement.

On prit place dans la petite cour et on commença à s'entraîner. Alec ria en voyant ma pauvre position d'attaque et il corrigea ma position. Il m'apprit ensuite les bases de la boxe et on s'amusa à se frapper. Au début mes esquives étaient lentes, enfin pour un vampire, et mes coups étaient trop faibles. On termina la séance en s'amusant comme des fous puis on rentra à la maison. Je repris les cours le lendemain car je n'avais pas le droit de trop les louper, à force l'excuse des problèmes de famille n'allait plus marcher. Alec était très protecteur envers moi au lycée, il me défendait des rumeurs et frappait tous ceux qui disaient du mal du moi. Jane se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir amené Rosalie parmi nous, elle ne pensait pas que la blonde sulfureuse resterait aussi longtemps. On alla chasser rapidement avec Alec et on s'entraîna. J'angoissais un peu, Alec n'était pas là et je n'aimais pas être seule. Il arriva avec un livre, plutôt un album-photo.

-Je me suis permis de fouiller dans tes affaires pour trouver les photos de Jasper.

Je me crispais en entendant ce prénom.

-Tu vois, c'est avec ça qu'on va t'endurcir. On va parler de Jasper et on va t'aider à ne plus montrer ta peine pour que personne ne puisse jouer avec, parce que crois-moi qu'Aro ne va pas hésiter à jouer avec.

Je commençais par lui parler de ma douleur, j'évoquais toutes ces fois où j'avais cette sensation de vide en moi et que rien ne remplaçait la présence de Jasper. Il ne m'interrompait pas, parfois il me posait des questions quand le silence se faisait long.

-Tu as conscience qu'il ne reviendra pas même si tu détruis Aro ?

-Je sais, mais j'ai l'espoir que je me sentirais mieux. Je serais en paix avec moi-même et j'aurais venger mon mari.

Il hocha la tête avant de me sourire et de poser d'autre question. J'avais l'impression qu'Alec jouait au psy. Les jours ont défilé tellement vite, je ne voyais pas mon don progresser. Alec continuer de me faire parler de Jasper, il avait commençait à me montrer des photos de nous deux et je devais raconter quel souvenir allait avec. Ouais, cela ne m'avançait pas à grand chose.

-A quoi ça sert de continuer mes entraînements ? Soupirai-je.

-Tu deviens plus forte et tu apprends à te battre.

-Non je parle de l'autre. Je ne vois pas de progrès et ce n'est pas en me faisant parler de Jasper que ça ira mieux.

-Tu viens de prouver le contraire.

Alec fit un petit sourire fière.

-Qu'est-ce que... commençai-je sans comprendre sa phrase.

-Tu as dit son prénom sans pleurer et tu n'as pas dit « lui » ou « il » mais Jasper. Je suis fière de toi Bella.

-Oh y'a pas de quoi être fière. Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment pousser mon don au maximum. Je sais que ça va prendre des années mais je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose avec lui. Je sais que c'est déjà bien de pouvoir me protéger des attaques mais je voudrais attaquer avec, l'utiliser contre Aro !

-Tu y arriveras, ne t'inquiètes pas. En attendant, ce soir on ne s'entraînera pas !

-Pourquoi ? M'exclamai-je.

-Parce que ce soir c'est Noël et donc on va faire les boutiques et acheter chacun un cadeau pour les autres.

-Super ! Souris-je.

-Ce qui est mieux c'est que Rosalie sera partie avant que l'on arrive au château donc tu n'auras aucun mal à profiter de cette soirée ma belle !

Je pris Alec dans mes bras avant de filer sous la douche. Je me demandais ce que j'allais acheter et je fis une liste rapide. Il était évident que j'achète des cadeaux aux Cullen bien qu'ils ne devaient plus m'apprécier.

_"-Une tenue « parisienne » à Alice_

_-Un parfum à Esmée_

_-Une paire de chaussure Hugo Boss à Carlisle_

_-Un tee-shirt de l'équipe de foot du coin et un ballon de foot à Emmett._

_-Un manteau à Rosalie_

_-Un nouveau sac pour les cours à Jane_

_-Un médaillon à Alec"_

une fois ma liste faite je me concentrais sur la contemplation du paysage. La neige était tombée sur la France et tout le jardin était recouvert d'un voile blanc, c'était magnifique. Je me mis à penser à Jasper et moi sous la neige, profitant de l'occasion pour jouer ensemble. Je voyais Amy au loin avec Alec qui nous souriraient, heureux. Peut-être que Jane aurait pu trouver son bonheur aussi, j'étais certaine qu'elle le découvrirait un jour. Un coup à la porte me tira de ma rêverie.

-Entre Jane.

-Je voudrais bien Bella mais je suis bloquée par ton bouclier.

-Oh désolée, murmurai-je.

-Merci. Tu te rends comptes des progrès que tu as fait ?

-Ouais, mais c'est pas énorme je trouve.

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est super. Un jour tu arriveras à faire de grande chose grâce à ça.

-On verra.

Je pris mon sac à main et je retrouvais Alec qui nous attendait à la porte. Jane avait alors racontait mon exploit et Alec avait promis que les entraînements seraient plus intensif. Bien sur le temps passa encore plus vite.

**Janvier.**

**Février.**

**Mars.**

**Avril.**

**Mai.**

**Juin.**

La fin d'année était arrivée et j'avais fais d'énorme progrès dans tous les domaines. J'étais devenue sociable, j'avais même des amis humains au lycée. Je me battais aussi bien qu'Alec, j'arrivais même à battre Jane. Mon don était incroyablement développé puisqu'on avait trouvé la source, Jasper. Ouais c'était compliqué à comprendre mais il suffisait que je pense à Jasper pour activer mon bouclier et qu'il se propage autours de moi. Je jouais beaucoup avec lui, il était partiellement transparent donc je pouvais embêter mes deux vampires de colocataire. Aujourd'hui était la dernière journée au lycée, nous avions notre diplôme en main et il ne restait qu'à faire les adieux. Jane et Alec étaient chacun dans leur coin et je retrouvais Margaux, la fille dont j'étais le plus proche dans cette établissement.

-J'ai toujours su que tu cachais quelque chose. Tu sembles en permanence triste bien que tu vas de mieux en mieux.

-Ouais j'ai quelque squelette dans mon placard, plaisantai-je.

-Qu'as-tu vécu Bella pour être ainsi ? Je veux dire que tu es différente des autres lycéennes, on dirait que tu sais ce que c'est quand tu parles d'amour véritable. Tu as connu ça ?

-Ouais, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

-Il est parti ? Demanda l'humaine.

-Non ! Hurlai-je presque. Jasper ne serait jamais parti, il est mort. On l'a assassiné.

-Oh je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Tu es venue en France pour ça ? Continua-t-elle.

-Ouais. Je suis venue avec ma cousine, je suis heureuse d'être dans ce pays mais je rentre chez moi.

Elle hocha la tête et fixa l'herbe en face de nous.

-Tu sais, tu le connaîtras à nouveau l'amour. Une personne ne peut pas goûter au bonheur et se le faire retirer si jeune. Je veux dire, tu es bien trop jeune pour ne pas refaire ta vie.

-Je ne veux pas refaire ma vie. Jasper est l'amour de ma vie et même s'il n'est plus avec moi il vit dans mon cœur.

Je posais une main sur mon cœur en même temps que je parlais. Margaux ne comprenais pas ce que je disais.

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Tu n'es pas comme moi.

-Non c'est toi et Jane qui êtes différentes.

-Tu crois ? Souris-je.

-Ouais dans le genre gentille mais super flippante, un peu comme les vampires.

Je partis d'un rire franc et je lui mis un coup de coude gentil. Margaux était très futée comme humaine et je l'aimais beaucoup. Après cette conversation je lui fis mes adieux et je retrouvais les jumeaux qui m'attendaient à la grille.

-On se sera bien amusé ici, soupira tristement Jane.

-On reviendra, promis Alec.

-Ouais mais maintenant place au vacance ! Souris-je heureuse.

On prit l'avion le jour même, direction les États-Unis. Jane était souriante, changer d'air ne nous faisait pas de mal mais c'était le fait d'aller au États-Unis qui m'angoissait un peu. J'étais à peu prêt certaine qu'Alice verrait notre arrivé et qu'elle préviendrait la famille. Alec avait emporté un jeu de carte et il proposa une partie à sa sœur qui accepta avec plaisir. On atterrit après quelques heures et je fus soulagée de ne voir aucun Cullen, je voulais chasser et rester quelques jours avec Alec et Jane avant de retrouver les Cullen. Notre voyage commençait à New-York, Alec m'avait demandé de visiter l'appartement d'Amy et je n'avais pas pu refuser. Je voulais voir le restaurant et retrouver ce lieu qui m'avait apporté tant de bonheur. Jane n'avait jamais visité cette grande ville et je lui promis que nous irions la visiter ensemble avant de repartir. On arriva à l'appartement, j'étais un peu tendue.

-C'est petit, commenta Jane en entrant.

-Non, c'est mignon. Ça correspond vraiment à Amy, corrigea son frère.

-Mouais, je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un espace si cloîtré.

-Oh c'est vraiment mademoiselle Jane a besoin de grand espace pour se sentir à l'aise.

-Exactement.

Alec avait prononcé le "mademoiselle" en français, il était vraiment drôle quand il se moquait de sa sœur. Jane lui tira la langue et je soupirai, exaspérée de leur comportement.

-Jasper avait raison, vous êtes de vrai gamin.

-Jasper t'a parlé de nous ? Répondit le garçon à côté de moi.

-Ouais, je faisais quelques recherches pour te retrouver.

-Avoue que tu fantasmais déjà sur moi ! Me charria Alec.

-Hum tu vois je préfère les mecs ténébreux, me moquai-je.

-Parce que je suis pas ténébreux moi ? S'indigna-t-il.

-Non tu joues au ténébreux mais tu ne l'es pas ! Répondit Jane en riant avec moi.

Alec bouda avant de parcourir l'appartement rapidement. Il n'y avait presque plus rien ici puisqu'on avait tout déménager au Canada avec Jasper. Je m'excusais d'avoir emporté les affaires d'Amy mais je ne voulais les laisser là, seuls. Alec comprit et me rassura en souriant, j'aurais bien voulu lui donner quelque chose d'Amy mais je n'avais rien sur moi à par une photo que je gardais toujours dans mon porte-feuille. Le soir tomba sur la ville et on décida de partir s'amuser.

Je fis découvrir ce qui avait été mon univers pendant plusieurs années en marchant dans ce quartier. Je racontais comment j'avais rencontré Jasper et où. Jane eut un petit sourire en m'imaginant danser en sous-vêtement, elle devait se faire une mauvaise idée de la fille que j'étais.

-Je ne le faisais pas par envi mais par nécessité Jane. J'avais besoin du contact des vampires pour me rappeler les Cullen, je ne voulais pas me défaire de cette sensation. Edward m'a rendue accroc à ça et c'était la seule façon de me sentir à peu près bien.

-Oh tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps Bella, je ne te juge pas.

Jane répondit d'un ton neutre, c'est vrai qu'elle était mal placée pour me juger. Jane avait une si mauvaise réputation chez les vampires qu'il lui aurait fallu une éternité pour la changer ou alors un acte héroïque comme combattre Aro. Je m'arrêtais de marcher.

-Jane, tu ne fais pas ça pour sauver ta réputation ?

-Marcher dans les rues de New-York ? Je ne comprends pas en quoi ça va sauver ma réputation, réfléchit-elle.

-Non je veux dire, être avec moi. M'entraîner et vouloir combattre Aro.

-Je ne fais ni l'un ni l'autre Bella, je suis là pour être avec mon frère. C'est lui qui fait tout ça, même si t'apprécie beaucoup, je ne combattrais pas Aro si Alec ne le voudrait pas. Tu comprends, c'est mon frère et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Même me jeter dans une mort certaine, soupira Jane.

-On ne va pas mourir, répondit Alec. Bella est vraiment forte ! Je suis sur que dans quelques mois elle pourra entourer plusieurs personnes dans son bouclier. Elle progresse vraiment vite.

-Et puis je ne laisserais personne vous toucher Jane ! Sans compter que les Cullen, du moins Rosalie, Alice et Emmett voudront venger la mort de Jasper aussi.

Jane repensa à notre conversation de quelque jours au sujet de la participation des Cullen, elle avait peur de leur réaction et réinterrogeait encore avant de frapper à la porte des Cullen, Esmée ouvrit la porte. Elle fit mine d'être surprise de nous voir et nous prit dans ses bras. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas habitués à être accueillis chaleureusement et furent un peu surpris de cette réaction. Je pris ma mère dans les bras et lui murmura combien il était bon de la revoir. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et elle fronça les sourcils avant d'appeler toute la famille. Il n'y eut qu'Emmett et Carlisle qui répondirent et arrivèrent en quelques secondes. Appartement les filles n'étaient pas là.

-Elles sont parties à un défilé de mode en Allemagne, elles devraient rentrer d'ici quelques jours, m'indiqua Emmett en serrant la main d'Alec.

Carlisle soupira en regardant mes yeux, et je baissais la tête. Je n'étais pas fière de mon alimentation devant lui mais je n'avais pas l'intention de la changer pour autant. C'était mon choix et ils devraient l'accepter s'ils voulaient que je reste avec eux.

-Je vois que tu n'es plus végétarienne, commença Esmée d'une voix douce.

-Non, depuis que je suis arrivée en France j'ai commencé à boire du sang humain.

-Et à les tuer, termina Carlisle.

-Écoutez, je ne suis pas là pour me faire sermonner sur ma façon de me nourrir. Je pense que j'ai suffisamment subis de chose pour me nourrir comme ça. C'est facile pour vous, vous allez bien et vous ne vous sentez pas seule au quotidien.

-On est désolé Bella, dit Esmée la tête baissée.

-Mouais, soupirai-je. En attendant je n'ai pas pu vous montrer mes formidables talents.

Les trois Cullen ouvrirent grand leurs yeux et les jumeaux sourirent en même temps, il était temps que je leur montre ce que je savais faire. Je demandais à Esmée de ne pas s'inquiéter et de se détendre, je fis signe à Jane d'infliger sa douleur à Esmée sous les protestations de Carlisle et Emmett. Je vis Esmée se mordre les lèvres d'angoisse.

-Douleur, dit Jane et souriant.

Avant que la douleur arrive sur ma mère je déposais mon bouclier sur elle et Esmée fut recouverte d'une bulle violette.

-Incroyable, chuchota Esmée. Je ne sens rien du tout.

Alec frappa dans ses mains pour ramener Jane à la conscience. En effet, l'ex Volturi devant se concentrer pour infliger une grande douleur.

-Comment fais-tu Bella ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Avec les jumeaux ont a constaté que je résistais à toute sorte de don mental.

-Bella a dû beaucoup s'entraîner pour réussir à ça et encore ce n'est pas tout.

-J'ai aussi développé mon bouclier physique.

-Bravo Bella, tu pourras te protéger plus facilement comme ça.

J'échangeais un regard avec les jumeaux qui n'échappa pas aux autres.

-il y a un problème ? Demanda Esmée.

-Non, pas vraiment. J'ai juste décidé de me venger, je veux tuer les Volturi.

Les parents se crispèrent et Emmett eut un immense sourire. Comme je l'avais prédit il était prêt à se battre. Le silence était vraiment pesant, ma révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe.

-Sinon à part ça Bella parle très bien français, dit Jane dans une tentative d'apaisement.

-Oui. J'ai fait d'énorme progrès, prouvai-je en parlant en français.

Esmée se mit à me parer dans cette langue, je savais qu'elle l'affectionnait énormément bien que son français se faisait un peu vieux.

-Tu devrais aller faire un tour dans les rues de Paris Esmée, tu verrais à quel point cette langue a changé.

Elle rit légèrement avant de soupirer.

-Tu n'as pas soif ? Tu devrais aller chasser un peu Bella, histoire que l'on prépare la maison.

-Mais dans une autre région, loin de là, précisa Carlisle.

-Bien sur, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de chasser à proximité de notre lieu de vie.

-Et puis si nous gênons, nous pouvons laisser Bella ici et partir ailleurs.

-Non Jane, vous pouvez rester. Vous ne gênez pas et bien au contraire c'est une joie de vous revoir, rattrapa Carlisle en souriant maladroitement.

-Bon et si on jouait une bonne partie histoire de détendre l'atmosphère parce que franchement je ne supporte pas cette ambiance.

On rit tous un bon coup avant de rejoindre Emmett dans le salon. Esmée me fit signe de monter avec elle et on partagea un moment entre nous en parlant un peu de la vie et des beaux jours.

Quand Rosalie et Alice arrivèrent chez les Cullen je m'entraînais dans le jardin avec Esmée en faite elle me parlait de Jasper et automatiquement mon bouclier se mit en marche et Alice en fit tomber son sac. Le bouclier se baladait au dessus de ma tête et je pouvais le bouger avec mes mains, je le contrôlais totalement et j'étais très fière de moi. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que nous étions arrivés ici et mon don s'était amplifié. Encore quelques jours et je n'aurais plus besoin de m'entraîner.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? mettez des review pour me donner vos avis ! **

**Sinon à part ça, je ne pourrais pas publier samedi car je ne suis pas chez moi ! donc on se revoit dans une semaine ! Gros bisous ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde ! je mets le chapitre un peut tard mais bon... Il est là !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Protéger

un beau matin, Alice me proposa d'aller nous balader en vile et de trouver quelques vêtements. J'acceptais avec plaisir et on prit la route en direction de la ville.

-Alors comment tu vas Bella ? Demanda Alice en me souriant.

-Très bien, souris-je.

-Tu sais que je ne ressens pas les émotions mais je sais quand une personne ne va pas bien.

Son regard perçant se posa sur moi et j'eus du mal à me concentrer sur la route.

-Tu as raison c'est vrai que c'est un peu dur de sourire mais j'y arrive. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je puise ma force mais le résultat est là, j'arrive à survivre et à développer mon don.

-Ta force vient de ton amour, c'est lui qui te fait agir comme ça. J'aimerais connaître un amour comme ça, qui me rend forte.

-Oh ne vas pas croire que c'est facile. C'est très dur de vivre, je dois me battre contre la dépression tous les jours, à chaque instant. Je risque de m'écrouler à tout moment.

-Je ne pense pas. Tu es forte Bella et tu n'es pas seule, tu as un but et ça t'empêche de t'écrouler mais tu n'en n'as pas conscience.

Je ne répondis pas car je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle devait avoir raison et puis je n'avais pas envi de me chamailler avec Alice. Depuis que nous avions revu les Cullen c'était la première fois que j'étais seule avec Alice, j'étais heureuse de partager un moment avec elle. J'étais sure que la sortie n'était qu'un prétexte pour parler avec moi. Je vis Alice qui se figea et ses yeux regardaient dans le vide. Au bout d'un moment elle revint à elle.

-Qu'as-tu vu Alice ?

-Oh j'ai vu que tu devrais investir dans une entreprise, tu vas gagner beaucoup d'argent.

-Alice, soupirai-je. Je ne suis pas intéressée par l'argent.

-Je sais mais ça peut aider, en cas de besoin. Et puis c'est quand même agréable de pouvoir acheter pleins de chose sans regarder les prix. Et si tu veux tu en donneras une partie à une association.

Je roulais des yeux en me garant à l'ombre. Alice mit ses lunettes de soleil et je fis de même, il ne fallait pas que les gens s'aperçoivent de notre différence. Alice nous avait amener à un marché découvert et le soleil brillait de mille feu. Je compris pourquoi Alice m'avait dit de prendre un chapeau et de couvrir ma peau un maximum. On regardait plusieurs étales en s'amusant et en discutant avec les commerçants avant de se diriger vers les stands de vêtements. J'achetais une jolie jupe en jean et un léger débardeur rose bonbon. Quand à Alice je crus qu'elle allait acheter le stand entier. Elle plaisantait beaucoup avec le vendeur qui draguait mon amie, pendant ce temps là je pris la route en direction d'un magasin de fleur. J'avais envi d'offrir un joli cadeau à Esmée.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda une femme à l'accent français très prononcer.

-Bien sur, répondis-je en français.

L'étudiante -vu son âge- me sourit en entendant sa langue maternelle.

-Je cherche un cadeau pour ma mère.

-Nous avons de très jolie fleur, des roses, des lys et également des crocus qui sont très appréciés des femmes.

-Je cherche quelque chose d'original. Ma mère est une personne au grand cœur qui m'apporte beaucoup de bonheur. Elle a adopté plusieurs enfants qui sont grand maintenant et j'aimerais lui faire plaisir. C'est un vrai rayon de soleil.

-Et bien je vous propose des tournesols. Cela rend la pièce plus joyeuse et c'est très original. Les tournesols veulent dire que la personne qui les reçois est un rayon de soleil.

-Et bien c'est vendu.

La jeune femme me fit un joli bouquet composé de fleurs des champs et de tournesols. Je payais le bouquet et je retrouvais Alice qui était toujours au même endroit. J'étais un peu agacée par son comportement, elle était vraiment insortable.

-J'aimerais ouvrir une boutique de vêtement mais je suis vraiment occupée en ce moment vous voyez.

-Oh oui et bien voyez-vous une amie était dans la même situation que vous et elle a ouvert un site de vente et cela marche très bien. C'est un bon compromis si vous n'avez pas le temps, argumenta le vendeur.

-C'est une très bonne idée, on en parlera à ton mari Alice ! Dis-je pour mettre fin à la conversation. Bonne journée monsieur.

Je pris Alice par le bras et je l'emmenais ailleurs.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Bella ? S'agaça Alice.

-Et bien j'aimerais continuer d'acheter des choses au lieu de rester là et de te regarder raconter n'importe quoi à cet homme.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Bella ! Couina le petit lutin à côté de moi.

-Si tu continues je vais le manger, menaçai-je.

Alice pouffa de rire avant de s'engager sur le chemin qui menait à la voiture. Elle était la seule à être à l'aise avec mon régime et j'étais heureuse qu'elle ne fasse aucune remarque. Elle m'acceptais comme j'étais et je n'avais jamais ressenti de gêne dans son regard. Elle regarda le bouquet et je me contentais de dire que c'était pour Esmée.

-Lèche botte ! M'insulta Alice.

-Il y a des avantages d'être la dernière de la famille, je suis désolée d'avoir pris ton rôle de chouchoute.

-Ce n'était pas moi la chouchoute de la famille, s'indigna Alice.

-Oh si ! Tu étais la chouchoute d'Esmée jusqu'à ce que j'arrive et qu'Esmée m'adore.

-Ouais tu as gâché ma vie ! Dramatisa Alice en plaisantant.

Elle prit le volant et nous mena en direction du centre commercial. Elle prétexta une envi d'acheter un nouveau bijoux pour y aller et je me moquai d'elle gentiment, Alice avait toujours envi d'aller au centre commercial.

Alice nous avait traînée dans une boutique de vêtement qui venait d'ouvrir, on aurait plutôt dit une boutique de costume ridicule mais bon Alice trouvait ça « osé » et « branché ». Je parcourais les rayons sans grande conviction avant de trouver un tee-shirt drôle pour Alec. Je le montrais à Alice en souriant.

-Attention je mords, lit Alice à haute voix.

-Pour Alec, précisai-je.

-Pas mal, commenta Alice. Tu t'entends vraiment bien avec lui.

-Ouais on est ami, on traverse à peu près la même chose. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui ressent la même chose que nous.

-T'es sûre qu'il n'y a pas autre chose ?

-Non. J'aime Alec comme un ami. Il n'y a rien entre nous.

-Pourtant Rosalie m'a dit autre chose.

-Bon ok j'ai fait une erreur. J'ai couché avec lui mais ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Comme tu veux ma belle. En tout cas le tee-shirt va lui plaire.

-Oh oui ! Ris-je.

On alla dans la voiture avec nos achats et je pris le volant. La route n'était pas longue jusqu'à la maison et Alice ne parla pas, ce qui m'étonna.

-Jane ! Hurla Alice.

Je freinais brusquement et j'observais Alice. Elle avait les yeux voilés, et elle tremblait. Elle était en transe.

-Dis-moi ce que tu vois Alice, dis-je d'une voix calme.

-Il est venu et il a attaqué Jane. Elle est morte, Esmée est blessée aussi.

Aussitôt je fonçais en direction de la maison. Quand on arriva, la porte de la maison était grande ouverte et un homme était devant Esmée. On courut dans cette direction sans faire de bruit.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda le vampire.

-Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez monsieur. Et qui êtes-vous ? Répliqua Esmée sans avoir peur.

-Arrête de me mentir ! Je sens sa présence. Jane est ici quelque part dans cette maison.

L'homme leva sa main et aussitôt une boule de feu jaillit. Je courus en direction d'Esmée et j'activais mon bouclier. La boule cogna contre lui et je fus un peu sonnée, Esmée me rattrapa de justesse et l'homme s'approcha de nous. Alice le frappa à la tête et il se retourna sur elle. Elle garda les yeux fermés pour se concentrer. À ce moment là, Alec arriva avec sa sœur et tous deux attrapèrent le vampire.

-Vas-y Alice décapite-le ! Hurla Alec.

Alice attrapa la tête de l'homme et tira de toutes ses forces. Le bruit fut horrible, autant les cris du vampire étaient assourdissant, autant le déchirement me fit froid dans le dos. Je baissais mon bouclier et me remis de mes émotions avant d'observer Esmée. Elle semblait bouleversée mais pas choquée, c'était bon signe. Alec et Jane prirent les morceaux de corps et allèrent dehors suivis d'Alice et Esmée. Je ne voulais pas assister à ça, j'avais peur que mes émotions en prennent un coup et que cela se répercute sur mon bouclier. Une fois que le sale boulot fut fait, les vampires revinrent avec moi.

-Qui était-il ? Demanda Esmée en regardant les jumeaux. Il en avait après Jane, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour le retenir mais heureusement que Bella est arrivée à temps.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Et toi Alec ?

-Non jamais. J'ai bien peur que nous allons avoir à faire avec d'autre vampire.

-C'est dommage c'est une belle journée qui risque d'être gâchée, soupira Alice triste.

-Oh non je ne laisserais pas cet homme nous gâcher cette magnifique journée. D'ailleurs j'ai un cadeau pour toi Esmée.

Je pris le bouquet qui était dans la voiture et revins en le tendant à ma mère. Elle fut ravie et s'empressa de le mettre dans un vase. Alice revint avec nos achat et je tendis le tee-shirt à Alec, il lut la phrase avant de sourire.

-C'est toi que je vais mordre Bella ! Menaça-t-il.

Alec s'élança vers moi et je dus courir le plus vite possible pour ne pas qu'il m'attrape. J'entendis les filles rire quand je les appelais à l'aide. Je fus obligée de dresser mon bouclier pour me protéger ce qui agaça Alec.

-Vraiment Bella c'est pas du jeu. T'as pas le droit d'utiliser ton bouclier comme ça, c'est pas un jouet.

-C'est mon bouclier et je fais ce que je veux !

J'entendis Emmett ouvrir la porte, il était parti se promener avec sa femme et je courus vers lui avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

-Au secours Emmett, couinai-je.

-Il se passe quoi Belli-Belette ?

-Arrête avec ce surnom affreux. Alec veut me mordre.

Ledit Alec arriva juste à ce moment et demanda gentiment à Emmett de m'emprunter un instant. Il refusa et serra ses bras autours de moi.

-Tu touches à ma petite sœur, t'es mort Alec ! Menaça Emmett.

-Tu sais bien que je plaisante mec, je toucherais pas à Bella c'est comme ma petite sœur.

-Mouais mais s'il lui manque un seul cheveux, je te brûle vivant !

J'entendis Jane rire avant qu'elle s'approche de nous.

-Bella a offert un tee-shirt particulier à mon frère.

Elle déplia le tissu et Emmett ria aux éclats. Le soir commençais à tomber et j'avais envi de me reposer. Je m'excusais au près de la famille, j'allais dans ma chambre. Je mis la musique en route et j'observais le soleil se coucher. J'avais une vu magnifique sur toute la propriété. Je pouvais voir Carlisle et Esmée s'enlacer tendrement et Jane se battait avec Emmett, je mis mon bouclier sur lui afin que la petite chipie n'utilise pas son don sur lui. Quand je n'avais pas mon bouclier sur moi je me sentais vide, presque dénuée de vie. Je détournais mon regard de la fenêtre et j'observais ma chambre. J'avais voulu la changer pour une petite chambre, à peine 10 mètres carrés mais suffisante pour être confortable. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Je peux entrer Bella ? Demanda Alec.

-Bien sur.

-Un album de Muse ? Mademoiselle est dans une période rock ?

-J'ai juste envi de me vider la tête.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour ta famille ? Déduit Alec.

-Oui. J'ai peur pour elle...

-Tu penses à quelque chose de particulier ?

-Oui. Je suis sûre qu'il s'agissait un vampire envoyé par Aro.

-Je pense aussi, et comme il ne reviendra pas Aro va surement s'attaquer au Cullen.

-J'y ai pensé. Mais je vais le détruire, je ne le laisserais pas les toucher.

-Tu es une fille bien Bella.

J'haussais les épaules et je regardais les autres s'amuser dehors, ils avaient allumer un feu et chacun jouer ensemble, ils n'avaient pas conscience du danger qui approchait et c'était bien qu'ils aient un moment heureux. Alec me prit la main et m'emmena avec les autres dehors, Jane parlait avec les autres fille et Emmett proposa à Alec une partie de bras de fer. Il ne restait plus que Carlisle qui fixait les étoiles. Je m'assis près de lui, soucieuse de savoir à quoi il pensait. Il ne me dit rien ce soir là, mais je savais qu'il se faisait du soucis. Il m'y son bras autours de mes épaules.

-Ma fille chérie, murmura Carlisle.

Je me sentais coupable de vouloir les entraîner en guerre avec moi, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'eux et de toute façon il était trop tard maintenant. Aro avait déjà laissé les hostilités contre nous.

Je commençais à être épuisée, physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir une vie simple comme Rosalie ? Un mari qui m'aimait et une famille sans soucis, voilà ce qui me manquait le plus ici. Alec me demanda si je voulais aller chasser et j'acceptais même si je n'avais pas soif, je voulais m'éloigner un peu. Je retirais le bouclier que j'avais posé instantanément sur toute ma famille.

-Non vraiment Alec je n'ai pas envi de changer.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas devenir anorexique ? Plaisanta Alec.

-Arrête tes idioties. Je n'ai pas envi de tuer quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

-Tu pourrais juste chasser et le libérer ensuite ? Proposa Alec.

-Et comment Alec ? Tu sais bien que les humains sont bavards.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, du moment que tu es heureuse c'est le principal.

Il m'embrassa le front et on trouva deux hommes qui fumaient. Alec fonça sur le premier et je plantais mes crocs dans le cou du deuxième. Je bus un maximum de sang, je m'arrêtais juste avant que son cœur ralentisse. Alec me fis signe de partir plus loin afin qu'il s'occupe de l'autre. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, c'était plus facile d'ignorer.

Ce soir là, on ne rentra pas à la maison. Ni la journée d'après. On avait besoin de mettre nos idées au clair. Alec et moi voulions partir d'ici pour se battre, maintenant. On ne voulait pas entraîner nos famille dans cette histoire, c'était notre bataille et pas la leur. C'était nos âmes-sœurs qui s'étaient fait tuer par Aro pas les leurs, nous n'avions pas besoin d'eux et nous ne voulions pas les exposer à ce risque.

On décida tout de même de rentrer annoncer notre départ, nous leur devions bien ça. On ouvrit la porte mais personne n'était dans la maison, cela serait plus facile de faire nos valises si personne n'était présent. On alla chacun dans nos chambres et on se donna 10 minutes pour prendre nos affaires, je ne savais pas quoi prendre. J'avais envi d'emporter toutes les affaires de Jasper mais je me contentais de sa veste et d'une photo de nous. Alec arriva avec un cd à la main, des clés de voiture.

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose venant d'Amy ? Proposai-je en le fixant.

-Pourquoi pas, un objet petit qui tiendrais dans ma poche.

Je fouillai dans un carton et je sortais une bague que j'avais déjà vu au paravent.

-Elle l'a gardé, murmura Alec.

Il observa la bague avant de la mettre dans sa boite et de la glisser dans sa poche, nous étions prêts à partir. On fit chacun une lettre, une sorte d'adieu.

« _Ma chère famille, _

_Vous ne comprendrez surement pas notre choix mais nous partons pour vous protéger. _

_Ce n'est pas votre bataille et nous vous avons bien trop exposés au danger, j'en suis sincèrement __désolée et c'est pour cela qu'Alec et moi partons affronter les Volturi seuls. Je n'aurais pas pris cette décision si un vampire n'aurait pas attaqué Esmée. Je fais ça pour vous protéger, ça me déchire le cœur de partir loin de vous sans avoir la certitude de vous revoir un jour. _

_Nous partons le cœur lourd mais avec le soulagement de vous sauver. _

_Je vous aimes tellement, votre Bella. » _

je pliai la feuille et la posai prêt du bouquet que j'avais offert à Esmée. Alec se dirigea vers la porte et je me retournais une dernière fois pour regarder cette magnifique maison.

On commença à marcher en direction de la ville, c'était agréable de marcher mais pas très confortable à la longue.

-Pourquoi tu as pris des clés ?

-Et bien tu m'as dit que les Cullen ont une maison à Forks donc on va y aller Bella.

Très bien. Après avoir volé une belle moto argentée, Alec et moi foncions vers une nouvelle ville. J'étais à la fois heureuse et angoissée de revenir dans cette petite ville. Jasper n'était plus là et si mon père me voyait sans lui il allait se poser des questions. Je devais mettre les choses au clair avec mon compagnon de voyage, il était interdit de chasser dans cet État. Tous mes amis vivaient ici et je ne voulais pas les blesser. Après plusieurs heures de route, des pauses pour trouver notre chemin et pour remettre du carburant on arriva enfin à Forks. Il y a avait beaucoup de monde sur la place, nous étions un jour spécial apparemment, Alec me questionna mais j'osais les épaules. Pour être franche je ne mettais jamais vraiment intéressée à la vie de cette ville.

La pluie se manifesta au moment où Alec s'engagea dans l'allée des Cullen, heureusement nous étions presque arrivés. J'ouvris la porte avec la clé qu'Alec avait prit et je le laissais entrer le premier.

-Jolie maison, complimenta-t-il.

-Et encore, tu ne l'as jamais vu avant que toutes ces choses arrivent.

-Avant que Jasper meurent ?

-Non avant que l'on ne fête mes 18 ans. La maison était splendide, elle rayonnait de bonheur et on entendait toujours un rire qui résonnait.

-Tu regrettes cette époque Bella ? Tu regrettes Edward ?

-Non je ne regrette pas Edward mais la façon dont ma vie s'est déroulée après cet anniversaire. On serait plus heureux si je ne mettais pas coupée.

-On ne sait jamais de quoi la vie serait faite, et qui sait... Peut-être qu'Edward t'aurait tué ou tué Jasper. Crois-moi que rien n'arrive au hasard.

-Ça je le sais.

-Et puis c'est une nouvelle page de notre vie qui commence, un chapitre qui se termine et un autre qui commence.

* * *

**Voila le chapitre 5 ! Vos réactions ? minimum 7 commentaires avant le prochain ! **

**n'oubliez pas d'aller voir ma page facebook ! le lien sur mon profil ! je vous aime ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut les loulous ! Je viens tout juste de terminer d'écrire la fiction ! va y avoir des rebondissements je vous le garantie ! Cause d'enterrement je ne sais pas si je publierais mercredi je vais essayer (tout dépendra de mon état) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

* * *

Chapitre 6 : retrouver

Nous étions à Forks depuis deux jours et nous n'avions pas cessé de nous entraîner au combat. C'était très difficile car nous poussions nos capacités au maximum et on se fatiguait très vite, bientôt nous devrions chasser. J'aurais pu opter pour tuer des animaux mais le sang humain nous rendait vraiment plus fort. Depuis les deux jours, nos portables n'avaient cessé de sonner. On s'était promis de ne plus avoir de contact avec eux et de se préparer jusqu'à le combat avec les Volturi. Lui comme moi savions que nous n'étions pas encore prêts, il nous fallait un plan d'attaque et un plan de secours en cas de problème. Alec était plus vieux que moi et il n'avait pas autant besoin de sang que moi, se fut moi qui proposa de chasser, Alec accepta avec plaisir.

-Avec plaisir ma belle, on y va maintenant ?

-Oui. Mais je ne veux pas que l'on chasse par ici. On devra faire un minimum de 100 kilomètres pour nous nourrir d'accord ?

-Je comprends tout à fait Bella. Je ne comptais pas chasse par ici d'ailleurs et puis une petite course nous fera du bien avant de dîner.

On se donna rendez-vous dans une ville et chacun partit de son côté. Ça me fit du bien d'être un peu seule pour réfléchir. Je pensais à aller au cimetière rendre visite à Angéla et peut-être à mon père, mais j'hésitais vraiment.

Finalement je retrouvais Alec qui m'attendait déjà et j'arrêtais de réfléchir pour me concentrer sur notre dîner. Après avoir dîner, on retourna à la maison mais on passa par la ville. Il n'était pas encore tard, peut-être 18 ou 19 heure et la nuit n'était pas tombée, nous devions courir à vitesse humaine ou alors trouver un véhicule. Comme à son habitude, Alec vola une moto. Je détestais quand il faisait ça mais je devais avouer que c'était très pratique. À l'angle d'une rue on vit une voiture de police, je priais tous les dieux que je connaissais pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de mon père. Il nous fit signe de nous arrêter et l'homme sortit de la voiture. Je reconnus mon père avant qu'il arrive à notre hauteur

-Bonsoir papier du véhicule s'il vous plaît, demanda Charlie sans sourire.

-Bonsoir chef Swan, dis-je d'une grosse voix.

Mon père écarquilla les yeux et je retirais mon casque, son visage s'illumina quand il me reconnut.

-Oh Bella ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais par ici.

-Oh je ne suis que de passage, précisai-je.

-Tous les Cullen sont ici ?

-Non nous ne sommes que deux.

-Oh je t'avais oublié, bonsoir Jasper.

Mon père n'avait pas vu que ce n'était pas Jasper, et à la seconde où il prononça ce prénom j'eus des milliers de frissons horribles. Alec retira son casque et Charlie leva un sourcil.

-Papa je te présente Alec le...

-Le cousin de Jasper, termina Alec en me sauvant la mise.

-Ravie de te rencontrer, on ne s'est pas vu au mariage je crois.

-Non, j'étais en voyage à l'autre bout du monde.

-En Europe, précisai-je. Alec vit en Italie.

-Oh je vois, ça me ferait très plaisir de vous inviter à la maison. Venez pour 20 heure 30.

mon père ne nous laissa pas le temps de répondre et retourna à sa voiture. Alec remit le contact et on se dirigea vers la maison des Cullen. Je pris rapidement une douche et je soupirai de désespoir mais aussi de frustration, je n'avais rien à me mettre et les vêtements que je portais étaient morts. Je me dirigeais vers l'armoire d'Esmée et je fouillais un peu. Ma serviette était très courte et j'avais peur qu'Alec me trouve dans cette tenue, je me demandais quoi porter. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et j'appelais Alec du haut de l'escalier.

-Alec, hurlai-je.

-Oui ?

-Robe ou pantalon ce soir ?

-Et bien je dirais un pantalon, sinon ton père pensera que tu me séduits.

-D'accord.

Je retournais dans la chambre et je trouvais un jean léger ainsi qu'un petit pull en cachemire turquoise ample. Je brossais rapidement mes cheveux avant de rejoindre Alec qui m'attendais, il ne fit aucun commentaire et nous prîmes la route vers la maison de mon père. Se fut Sue qui nous ouvrit la porte avec un immense sourire, sourire qui disparut quand elle vit nos yeux. Elle hésita un moment avant de nous faire entrer.

-Oh Bella je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir, j'étais surprise d'apprendre que tu étais en ville.

-Ce n'était pas prévu, répondis-je.

-Bella avait besoin d'air donc nous voilà ici. On ne s'est pas présenté, je m'appelle Alec.

-Et moi Sue, répondit froidement ma belle-mère.

Charlie nous invita à aller dans le salon et de profiter du match avec lui. Je déclinais l'invitation et je retrouvais Sue dans la cuisine. On ne dit pas un mot, l'ambiance était lourde et j'avais l'impression qu'elle était en colère. On passa rapidement à table, Sue avait fait une belle paella. Charlie semblait apprécier Alec comme beaucoup d'humain, il était charmé par le vampire. Je me contentais d'effacer les souvenirs de Jasper et moi dans cette maison mais c'était vraiment difficile.

-Mais dîtes-moi, pourquoi avez-vous les yeux rouges ? Demanda Charlie.

-Jane, la sœur d'Alec, voudrait lancer une nouvelle gamme de lentille donc on les essaye.

-Oh je vois. Vous avez l'air d'être des vampires assoiffés de sang, plaisanta Charlie.

Les vampires que nous sommes ne purent s'empêcher de rire, Charlie était vraiment drôle. Je notais que Sue n'eut même pas un petit sourire.

-Alors Bella, où est Jasper ? Demanda l'indienne en me fixant.

-Il est malade, dis-me piteusement.

Je vis mon père écarquiller ses yeux, il semblait choqué. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire qu'il était mort, ils n'auraient pas compris pour je ne les avais pas prévenu et pourquoi qu'il n'y avait pas d'enterrement. Je baissais la tête et posais la fourchette à côté de mon assiette, je n'arriverais plus à avaler quoi que se soit. Alec frotta sa main dans mon dos pour me réconforter car il savait à quel point c'était dur pour moi.

-Où est-il ? Demanda Charlie.

-En Italie, murmurai-je.

Bon dieu, tuez-moi.

-J'espère qu'il va bien, s'adoucit Sue.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de foudre en larme, même si j'étais un vampire ce n'était pas rare que je pleure face à la mort de mon amour.

-Fais attention à ton bouclier, murmura Alec de façon à ce que les humains n'entendent rien.

-Jasper ne va pas très bien, déglutit Alec.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Bella. Mais il reste de l'espoir.

Alec fit signe que non de la tête.

-Oh, réagit mon père.

La discussion s'arrêta là et un silence pesant s'installa. Sue partit atteindre le dessert et je la suivis, on avait besoin de parler je crois. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et Sue sursauta.

-Bella si tu crois que tu vas réussir à m'intimider ainsi c'est mal parti.

-Non pas du tout, je veux seulement t'expliquer certaine chose.

-Je sais que tu es un vampire, comme tous les Cullen et Alec. Tu bois du sang humain et tu tues tes victimes donc cela prouve que tu n'es plus la même Bella qu'avant.

-Écoute Sue, il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible l'été dernier. Je venais de me faire transformer et on est allé se présenter aux Volturi malheureusement Edward y était aussi et il avait conclue un pacte avec Aro le chef des Volturi, en échange de mon mariage avec lui Edward resterait parmi sa garde. Jasper n'a pas laissé ça et quand ils m'ont attrapée il a demandé à Aro d'échanger et celui-ci à accepté. Jasper est mort en réalité, soupirai-je.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

Sue me prit dans ses bras rapidement.

-Si je bois du sang humain c'est pour devenir plus forte. Jane et Alec sont les redoutables jumeaux Volturi, ils sont les gardes les plus puissant d'Aro mais ils se sont retournés contre lui et ils vivent avec nous. J'ai prévu de me battre contre Aro, venger la mort de mon mari mais pour cela je dois devenir très puissante. Je ne serais en paix que lorsque j'aurais brûlé Aro et cet ordure d'Edward.

-Je comprends Bella. Je n'en parlerais à personne car cela ne regarde pas la meute mais en attendant je te demande de faire attention à toi parce que tu es indispensable à la vie de ton père.

Je fis un sourire et on revint à table. L'ambiance semblait plus légère et Aro plaisanta rapidement avec Sue, après avoir bu café et faire semblant d'être humain pour épargner mon père on prit congés et on retourna à la maison.

Vous avez 30 messages, voilà ce qu'indiquait mon téléphone. Je soupirais et je commençais à lire les premiers.

« Bella c'est Alice. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Bella, tu es vraiment égoïste. Il n'y a pas que toi qui souffre de la mort de Jasper »-Rosalie

« Petite sœur, reviens »-Emmett

« C'est quoi les idées que tu as mis dans la tête de mon frère ? Ramène-le moi tout de suite sinon je te tue ! »-Jane

Et ça continuait ainsi. Je vis Alec avoir la même réaction que moi, apparemment lui aussi avait beaucoup de message. On échangea un regard et on effaça nos messages en même temps. J'allumais beaucoup de lumière dans le salon et Alec mit la télévision. On passa la nuit à la regarder, on voulait juste penser à autre chose.

-Et donc tu crois que si on combinait nos pouvoirs on pourrait bloquer beaucoup plus de vampire en même temps ? Demanda Alec en m'envoyant un coup de point.

-Ouais. Imagine que j'arrive à faire exploser mon bouclier sur eux, on les bloquerait de tous leurs sens et on pourrait leur jeter du feu dessus.

-Comment qu'on pourrait faire ça ?

Alec arrêta de se battre et mit un doigt sur son menton pour réfléchir.

-Il faudrait que tu crées une bulle avec ton bouclier et que j'y introduite ma fumée mais voilà le problème, ton bouclier protège de tout.

-Il faudrait s'entraîner à ça. On commence ?

Alec me fit un sourire et je sortit mon bouclier. Il ne formait pas vraiment une bulle parfaite mais ça serait suffisant pour l'expérience. Alec fit sortir sa fumé de ses doigts et la fumée ne fit que contourner la bulle. Je ramenais mon bouclier à moi en soupirant.

-Fais chier, jurai-je.

-Attends Bella ce n'est que la première fois. Tout n'est qu'une question de volonté.

-Il faudrait que je lui demande d'accepter la fumée ?

-Tu peux toujours essayer.

On recommença l'expérience.

-S'il te plaît, accepte cette fumée. Fais-le pour Jasper.

Alec envoya de la fumée et on vit la bulle trembler avant qu'elle revienne brutalement sur moi. Bon déjà il y avait une réaction. On recommença l'expérience mainte et mainte fois jusqu'à ce que je sois épuisée et qu'on aille chasser. Ce soir là on recommença l'expérience jusqu'au petit matin, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de résultat mais nous ne voyons pas baisser les bras. J'étais certaine qu'après avoir réussi à maîtriser cette technique nous serions imbattable. Au petit matin, Alec avait réussi à faire entrer un peu de fumée dans mon bouclier mais elle disparaissait aussitôt, c'était frustrant. On continua de s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'on entende deux voitures approcher. On sauta dans l'arbre le plus proche et on observa les intrus.

-Ce n'est que la famille, murmurai-je à Alec.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On va dire bonjour ? Pouffai-je.

On descendit de notre perchoir et on retrouva notre famille qui était encore dans l'entré. On ouvrit la porte avant que Rosalie tourne la poignet. Je crus qu'elle allait sourire comme à son habitude mais celle-ci me mit une énorme gifle qui aurait pu arracher la tête d'un humain.

-C'est quoi ton problème Rose ? M'énervai-je.

-Mon problème ? C'est que tu sois partie idiote ! Tu es une imbécile qui se croit meilleure que nous parce que mademoiselle a un puissant don, mais tu es encore jeune et tu es facile à détruire. Tu veux t'exposer au Volturi sans nous, tu fais pleurer Esmée de nous éjecter de ta vie comme ça. Tu es égoïste en croyant que cette bataille n'est pas la tienne. Toute la famille aimait, aime Jasper. C'est l'enfant de Carlisle et Esmée, c'est l'ancien mari d'Alice mais également celui qui lui a permis de survivre avant de nous rencontrer, c'est le beau-frère d'Emmett mais c'est surtout comme mon jumeau. C'est notre bataille à tous et je t'interdis de nous fuir une nouvelle fois.

-T'as fini ? Non parce que là on dirait un mélodrame d'une série tv de mauvais goût.

-Tu fais chier Bella.

Emmett ria en entend la phrase de sa femme et se fit sermonner par Esmée. Carlisle fit son expression de réunion de famille, et je roulais mes yeux. Je savais que maintenant Carlisle avait prit une décision et que toute la famille devrait s'en tenir.

On prit chacun une chaise et Alec me lança un regard inquiet, je lui fis un sourire rassurant parce qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Je ne sais pas comment se déroulaient vos réunions mais ici chacun a la parole. Ne coupez pas les autres et tout ce passera bien. Bien maintenant j'aimerais qu'on parle de votre comportement à toi et Alec.

-Franchement c'est pas sympa de faire ça, dit Emmett en nous fixant.

-Pour notre défense on voulait simplement vous protéger, se défendit Alec.

-Parce que tu trouves que je suis en sécurité loin de toi Alec ? Demanda sa sœur.

-Tu l'es certainement plus qu'en restant avec moi et en voulant te battre.

-Je ne suis pas une enfant fragile, je sais me battre.

-Et moi je sais comment te protéger.

Carlisle soupira devant la dispute des jumeaux.

-Pour en revenir au fait je suis extrêmement déçu de vous mais particulièrement de toi Bella. Tu as fait pleurer ta mère et tu nous as fait peur, Alice n'étais pas sûre que vous étiez ici alors on est tout de suite venu.

-Quand au fait de vouloir te battre seule Bella il en est hors de question.

-On va se battre avec toi. On sera là pour toi et puis il faudra bien tuer les vampires, et vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre à deux.

-Carlisle à raison c'est du suicide, affirma Jane.

-Vous êtes fous, soupirai-je.

-Peut-être mais on est une famille et on ne laisse pas les membres d'une famille sans protection.

-Je suis désolée si mon bouclier ne se commande pas à distance. Je vous protège dès que nous sommes ensembles mais je ne peux pas le faire quand je suis éloignée de plusieurs kilomètres.

-Je ne parlais pas de ton bouclier Bella mais de nous. Tu veux dire que tu actionnes en permanence ton bouclier sur nous ?

-Oui seulement quand je m'entraîne avec Alec.

-C'est pour ça que Bella doit boire du sang humain, pour rester en forme. Sans ça elle ne tiendrait pas une journée. L'utilisation d'un bouclier est très fatiguant quand nous sommes jeune donc Bella doit souvent se nourrir.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant pour tu vas chasser tous les soirs.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous protège.

Je fis une sourire à ma famille et Carlisle arrêta la séance. Chacun alla mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre et Esmée se demanda où les jumeaux pourraient dormir.

-Dans la chambre d'Edward ! Proposa Alice en souriant.

-Je ne sais pas. Nous avons d'autre chambre de libre Alice.

-Il faut tourner la page Esmée. Il ne reviendra pas avec nous, c'est un Volturi maintenant. C'est dur mais tu dois t'y faire.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Je vais débarrasser sa chambre.

-Non je vais le faire avec Emmett et Alice, proposai-je. Tu n'as qu 'à donner des vêtements à Alec et Jane ou bien aller les acheter avec Rosalie.

-Je sais comment que tu es maman, tu n'y arriveras. Ne te fais pas de mal pour rien, dit Alice en touchant son bras. Va t'amuser avec Rosalie et les jumeaux.

-Très bien soupira-t-elle.

La petite troupe partie à Port Angeles pendant que nous filions chercher des cartons en ville. La chambre d'Edward contenait beaucoup d'objet, des photos et pleins d'autre chose qu'il fallait retirer. Pendant qu'Emmett achetais des cartons j'allais acheter quelques vêtements pour tenir la semaine car je n'aimais emprunter ceux d'Esmée. Alice voulut m'imposer ces choix mais je réussis à la convaincre qu'on en achètera ensemble plus tard, je me contentais d'un minimum avec deux jeans, une jupe, une robe et quelque tee-shirt ainsi qu'un gilet fin.

En entrant dans la chambre d'Edward je constatai que la tache n'allais pas être simple. Sa chambre était vraiment encombrée. Entre les vêtements, les cd, les photos les cahiers de cours qui traînait par terre on aurait dit que la chambre avait était traversée par une tornade, la tornade Edward. Cette même tornade qui m'avait ravagée quelques années en arrière.

-Alice tu tris les vêtements, tout ce que tu peux récupérer tu le mets dans un carton et le reste tu le jettes dans le sac poubelle. Emmett va débarrasser le sol et je vais enlever tous les cd des étagères.

-Je crois qu'on va en avoir pour la journée, soupira Alice.

Pour nous motiver je mis de la musique entraînant et on eut un léger sourire en commençant le rangement. J'évitais de poser le regard sur les cd, je me contentais de les mettre soigneusement dans le carton et de vider les étagères sans penser. Pour être franche, je pensais à Jasper. J'aurais voulu vider cette chambre avec lui, après avoir survécu tous les deux à cette attaque et pour montrer au reste de la famille qu'Edward Cullen -enfin Edward Volturi- ne faisait plus parti de la famille.

-Bella ton bouclier, dit Emmett.

-Oh pardon.

Encore une fois j'avais activé mon bouclier physique en pensant à Jasper. On mit plusieurs heures à ranger cette pièce et à la vider de toute trace de son ancien occupant, une fois la tache fini on s'étira pour symboliser l'effort fourni. Je me doutais que ça devait être dur pour Emmett et Alice, Edward était leur frère depuis tellement longtemps. Esmée arriva au moment où on empila les cartons au centre de la pièce.

-Edward est vraiment parti, murmura Esmée tristement.

On fit tous un câlin à la vampire brune, elle ferma les yeux avant de redescendre. Esmée venait juste de comprendre que nous allions devoir nous battre contre son premier fils, son enfant chéri. Et bien que cela la dévastée, j'étais certaine qu'elle ne nous ferait pas faux bon et qu'elle combattrait contre lui à défaut de pouvoir le résonner.

* * *

**On est à un moment important dans la fic ! Des review svp ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut mes chéri(e)s ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publié mercredi et samedi mais je n'ai pas trouvé une minute à moi et puis j'avais oublié ma clé usb chez moi du coup je n'ai pas pu poster ! vous me pardonnez avec un long chapitre ? **

* * *

Chapitre 7 : visionner

L'ambiance à la maison été très tendue. On était tous inquiet de l'absence de vision d'Alice depuis quelques jours. Cela avait commencé quand Emmett avait balancé un sceau d'eau sur Alice et qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir. D'habitude Alice voyait toujours les farces d'Emmett mais cette fois ci elle n'avait rien vu. On avait tous rigolé de la farce sauf Alice, elle était partie se changer et elle était revenue avec un air grave.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle mais ce n'est pas amusant.

-Oh Alice c'est juste une petite blague, dit Alec.

-Tu ne comprends pas que je n'ai pas vu Emmett arrivait, je n'ai pas eu de vision.

-Et alors ? Il a pris sa décision très vite c'est pour ça, résonna Carlisle.

-Non j'ai programmé ça depuis ce matin.

-Oh !

Alice avait été surprise. Emmett avait programmé son attaque depuis plus de 12 heures et il n'y avait eut aucune vision pour la prévenir. Carlisle était un peu inquiet, il se reposait sur les visions d'Alice pour savoir tellement de chose. On comptait tous sur son don pour savoir quand Aro allait programmer son attaque. J'avais essayé de rassurer tout le monde en évoquant une possible modification de son don, qu'il allait devenir plus fort mais la vérité c'était que j'avais peur de la suite des événements et je n'étais pas la seule. Cette après-midi on avait prévu de sortir à la piscine municipale, rencontrer des gens normaux. Alice n'arrivait pas à voir s'il y avait un risque d'exposition au soleil, elle était folle de rage. Finalement on était resté à la maison et on avait loué un film pour calmer les tensions. Alice n'avait pas voulu le regarder et elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, j'étais triste et colère en même temps car elle ne se battait pas pour retrouver son don. J'allais la retrouver dans la chambre rose et blanche, elle était allongée sur son lit l'air triste.

-Que se passe-t-il Alice ?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai plus de vision. C'est une part de moi, c'est vital pour moi. Je ne sais pas vivre sans. La première chose que j'ai vu quand je me suis réveillée en tant que vampire c'est une vision de Jasper. Je me suis construite, protégée, amusée avec mes visions. Je ne suis rien sans elle. Nous ne sommes rien sans elle, c'est grâce à ça que nous avons autant d'argent. J'ai des visions des actions en bourses que nous avons, j'ai des visions sur les entreprises qui vont réussir et je vois quand il ne faut pas dépenser d'argent. J'arrive même à voir si les gens nous soupçonne d'être différent d'eux. Je nous protège grâce à mes visions, nous sommes perdus sans elles.

-Ne sois pas fataliste je t'en pris ! La sermonnai-je. Nous allons devoir être plus prudent jusqu'à ce que tes visions reviennent.

-Tu sais Bella j'ai eu une vision au sujet de mon avenir. Je me suis vu quitter la famille pour devenir une Volturi et je n'en n'ai parlé à personne. C'est ma dernière vision, je me vois capuchonnée de noir et à côté d'Aro. Je ne sourit pas, j'ai l'air neutre. Je crois que j'ai été forcé d'y aller mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Bella... Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Tu n'es pas forcé d'y aller. Un jour Edward m'avait dit que tes visions pouvait être changée, que rien n'était écrit.

-Ah oui il t'a dit ça ?

-Ouais ça remonte à tellement longtemps. C'était au début de notre relation j'avais dit à Edward que je pariais que tu m'avais vu venir. Il avait fait une légère grimace et il avait dit que tes visions changée parfois.

-Oh il devait faire référence à une vision où j'avais dit à Edward que tu finirais mariée à Jasper.

-Tu l'avais vu ? M'étonnai-je.

-Ouais. Le premier jour où on s'est croisé à Forks.

Une question me vint à l'esprit mais j'hésitais à lui poser.

-Bella tu as une question ?

-Je me demandais si tu avais vu la mort de Jasper.

-Non. Je n'ai pas vu la mort de Jasper même au moment où ça s'est passé.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais vu Jasper mourir ? Alors peut-être qu'il est vivant ! Réalisai-je.

-Ne te mets pas ça en tête Bella. Tu sais comme moi qu'il est mort et qu'il ne reviendra pas, même si s'est douloureux il faut comprendre ça.

Mes espoirs partirent en fumée et une affreuse douleur me traversa tout le corps.

-Je sais Alice, murmurai-je.

Je sortis de la chambre, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Je devais réfléchir à la suite des événements car sans les visions d'Alice nous ne pourrions plus attaquer les Volturi par surprise. J'entendais les Cullen se disputer en bas.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça Emmett !

La voix de Rosalie était très aigu, signe qu'elle était vraiment énervée.

-Si on ne trouve pas une solution c'est certain qu'on va tous se faire tuer par les Volturi. Même si Bella et Jane sont de redoutable arme, Edward lira dans chacune de nos pensés et il nous tuera tous.

-Bella t'en penses quoi toi? Demanda Rosalie.

-Depuis quand c'est Bella qui commande ?

-Depuis que c'est elle qui a perdu Jasper ! Hurla Rosalie.

Bien que la situation était dangereuse car quand ce couple se disputait il y avait toujours de la casse je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté, c'était moi qui prenait les décisions.

-Je pense que vous avez tous les deux raisons. Nous n'allons pas mourir mais on est en danger, il va falloir que nous attaquions le plus vite possible et que l'on s'entraîne. Vous pourriez commencer à apprendre des techniques de combat ou des astuces pour tuer les Volturi. Mais je vous promets que personne ne mourra. J'ai perdu assez de personne comme ça.

Je laissais ma famille réfléchir à mes paroles et je sortis dans le jardin afin de me retrouver au calme. J'allais devoir être plus vigilante et protéger ma famille au mieux, je sentais que les Volturi allaient venir d'ici peu de temps. Je pris la décision de ne plus quitter ma famille, je poserais continuellement mon bouclier sur eux. Je demanderais à Carlisle de m'amener des poches de sang pour me nourrir pour ne plus que je chasse. J'étais certaine que cette décision plairais à Carlisle, il serait ravi que je ne tue personne.

-Te voilà bien pensante ma fille.

La voix de Carlisle me fit sursauter.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. C'est rare de surprendre un vampire.

-Je ne suis pas un vampire comme les autres malheureusement, soupirai-je.

-Que compte-tu faire ? Les visions d'Alice sont importantes pour nous.

-Je pensais que nous pourrions rester à la maison un maximum. Ne quitte pas ton job car on en aura besoin.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'argent tu le sais.

-Non je veux dire que ça serait pratique d'avoir quelqu'un qui puisse accéder à la banque de sang.

-Tu comptes te nourrir de poche de sang ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix Carlisle. Et les jumeaux feront pareil, après tout c'est eux que les Volturi veulent en premier, pas nous.

J'entendis une personne fermer la porte, apparemment on nous avait écouter. Je retournais dans la maison et je vis Jane parler avec son frère.

-Non ma sœur, nous n'allons pas quitter cette maison.

-Je l'ai très bien entendu. Bella a dit que c'est nous qu'ils veulent, ils vont nous livrer.

-Je ne ferais jamais ça Jane ! Vous êtes ma famille, vous comptez énormément pour moi et jamais je ne vous trahirez. Je resterais à vos côtés jusqu'à ce que les Volturi soient anéantis et puis où iriez-vous ?

-C'est bien ce que je disais à Jane, elle a mal compris ce que tu disais.

-Je disais que vous ne pourrez plus sortir de la maison car les Volturi peuvent être partout.

-Excuse-moi Bella, dit Jane en baissant la tête.

Je la pris dans mes bras et je lui fis comprendre par ce geste que je l'aimais vraiment. Après ce geste d'affection je retournais dans ma chambre, je pris une feuille et un stylo et je commençais à écrire.

« _Jasper,_

_Il y a des choses éternellement douloureuses comme ton absence. J'aimerais croire que tu es toujours là quelque part sur Terre et que tu vas bien. J'aimerais me dire que l'on se retrouvera un jour et que tu me prendras une dernière fois dans tes bras. J'aimerais tellement qu'un jour j'ouvre les yeux et que je te vois à mes côtés. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un millier d'année que je ne t'ai pas vu mais tu n'es plus là que depuis 10 mois. _

_C'est la première fois que je t'écris depuis ta mort, tellement de chose se sont passé depuis que tu nous as quitté. Alice est devenue tellement triste, elle a perdu cette étincelle de vie. Nos parents n'arrivent plus à nous gérer, j'ai parfois l'impression que nous sommes livrés à nous même et ça me fait peur. Quand à Rosalie et Emmett, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il n'y a plus d'amour entre eux. On ne les entend plus faire l'amour toute la nuit et quand ils se parlent c'est pour se disputer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ? C'est dans ces moments là que je prends conscience que tu étais celui qui améliorait chaque facette de notre personnalité. Je n'ai jamais été aussi dépendante de ma famille que maintenant. Je ne pourrais plus jamais être seule, c'est devenue ma plus grande phobie. _

_J'en ai parlé avec Alec, je crois qu'il ressent la même chose que moi mais lui a une sœur jumelle donc il a la certitude qu'il ne sera pas seul. Il m'arrive parfois de parler d'Amy avec lui, il l'aime toujours malgré les années. _

_C'est tellement dur d'être loin de celui qu'on aime. Je me dis que tu as de la chance de ne pas connaître cette sensation de perte. J'ai parfois l'impression de rêver, que tu n'es pas mort. Mais j'ouvre les yeux et je vois ton absence partout, un peu plus chaque jour. Tu m'as dit d'être forte et je le suis pour toi, pour nous._

_C'est dur de me dire qu'il ne me reste que des souvenirs et quelques photos par ci par là. Quand je regarde cette magnifique chambre qu'était la notre je vois à quel point ma tristesse grandit un peu plus chaque jour. C'est tellement dur de contrôler mon chagrin, c'est tellement dur de vivre et de tout faire sans toi. Tous les soirs j'attends que tu me rejoigne dans notre lit mais je m'endors sans toi. J'ai l'impression de mourir à chaque seconde sans toi mais la mort ne vient pas, le chagrin ne me tue il ne me fait que souffrir. _

_Mais pourtant cette douleur est devenue une force au fond. C'est grâce à cette douleur que j'ai développé mon don. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu retrouver la force de me battre, j'ai tellement de douleur en moi que lorsqu'elle explose c'est mon bouclier qui sort de moi et explose. Je suis sûre que tu serrais fier de mes progrès. Je maîtrise totalement mon don, je suis capable de protéger toute ma famille mentalement mais physiquement. La seule chose contraignante c'est que je m'affaiblis très rapidement. Si tu serais là, je ne serais pas affaiblie. _

_Je sens qu'au fil des jours je m'affaiblis de plus en plus et j'ai l'impression d'être mourante. Je crois qu'à long terme je mourrais de chagrin et j'en suis presque heureuse. J'attends ce jour où nous serons réunis par la mort et qu'on vivra notre éternité à notre façon, heureux et à deux. _

_Je me demande comment je peux être courageuse sans toi ? C'est tellement dur de ne pas avoir peur de tout. La seule chose qui me donne le courage d'affronter les Volturi c'est de venger ta mort mon amour. _

_Love you for a thousand years and love you for thousand more._

_A toi pour toujours, Bella »_

J'avais écrit cette lettre toute la nuit. Je l'avais pliée en trois et je l'avais mis dans une boite en bois. C'était une lettre qui symbolisait beaucoup de chose. J'avais compris que je tombais en dépression en l'écrivant, je savais qu'une fois que la bataille serait terminée je pourrais m'en aller en paix, je pourrais me laisser mourir mais en attendant j'écrirais une lettre pour Jasper chaque jour. Je pris une douche et j'enfilais une robe sans manche qu'Alice m'avait donné un jour. Quand je retrouvais la famille il y avait un froid entre eux. Personne ne parlait et je trouvais la situation énervante, je proposais à Rosalie de se balader avec moi. On se prépara chacune dans sa chambre, je pris un maillot de bain deux pièces bleu et noir. Avant de rejoindre Rosalie dehors, j'allais chercher Alice qui dessiner dans sa chambre.

-Tu veux venir avec nous Lili ? On va se balader avec Rose et puis certainement se baigner dans la cascade.

-Pourquoi pas, ça me changera les idées.

Elle partit dans sa salle de bain et elle revint quelques minutes après avec une jolie combinaison short et en dessous un maillot de bain blanc et doré. Même quand Alice n'avait pas le moral elle faisait toujours attention à son apparence, c'était un trait de caractère que j'aimais beaucoup chez elle, elle arrivait toujours à faire des chose sans importante dans de grave situation.

C'était agréable de partager un moment en famille. D'autant plus que nous étions entre fille, pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. La marche n'était pas longue avant d'arriver au point d'eau. On retira nos vêtements et Rosalie plongea directement dans l'eau. Je me contentais de tremper mes pieds sans me mouiller complètement. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter du calme qui régner dans mon esprit, je savais qu'il ne durerait pas.

-Bella à quoi tu penses quand tu fermes les yeux ?

-En ce moment je profite du calme que je ressens mais généralement j'imagine ce que serait les choses si Jasper ne serait pas mort. Pourquoi ?

-Avant que je perde mes visions, je fermais les yeux et je voyais mon futur proche ou éloigné. Mais maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser...

j'avais beaucoup de peine pour Alice. Cependant elle me fit un sourire et plongea dans l'eau. Elle alla dans l'eau et nagea un moment. Vers midi on reçu un appel d'Esmée nous demandant de rentrer, quelques minutes plus tard on se retrouva devant Esmée qui nous demanda de laver notre chambre. Ce n'était pas un soucis d'hygiène mais simplement le souhait de garder le contrôle de notre vie, d'agir normalement malgré tous nos problèmes. Rosalie et Alice partageaient le même couloir et on se sépara devant l'escalier qui menait à ma chambre et à celle des jumeaux. Je me demandais ce que je pouvais bien nettoyer et en arrivant dans le couloir je vis les jumeaux assis par terre, devant leur porte de leur chambre.

-Vous faites quoi ?

-Et bien Esmée nous a dit de laver notre chambre mais nous ne savons pas comment faire, avoua Alec.

-Ouais tu comprends au château on avait pas ce soucis puisqu'on avait des esclaves.

-Et la dernière fois qu'on a fait le ménage il n'y avait tous ces produits détergents. Donc on ne sait pas quoi prendre.

-Restez là, je reviens.

Je filais à vitesse vampire et j'allais dans la réserve d'Esmée. Il était temps d'apprendre aux jumeaux comment on vivait à notre époque. Je pris deux sceaux, différents produits, des éponges, des ballets, et une dizaine de torchons doux. Quand je retrouvais les jumeaux, ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer la chambre. Je vais vous montrer comment nettoyer la chambre.

Après avoir expliquer la base des gestes, et montré comment faire je les laissais dans leur chambre. Je m'attaquais aux carreaux puis je changeais les draps et enfin je passais un coup de chiffon pour retirer la poussière. Quelques heures m'avaient suffit pour tout ranger et tout nettoyer, contrairement aux jumeaux j'avais une grande chambre avec beaucoup de meuble à nettoyer. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de m'occuper des affaires de Jasper mais je n'avais fait que les miennes, la douleur était bien trop présente pour toucher les affaires de mon mari. Après cette tache effectuée et les ustensiles rangés je commençais ma lettre pour Jasper. Elle n'était pas très intéressante mais elle racontait ma journée, et ce que j'avais ressentir en voyant les vêtements de Jasper. Je terminais ma lettre que je plaçais dans la boite puis je retournais dans le salon. Esmée était habillée d'un survêtement gris, elle regardait la télévision et semblait fatiguée. Je m'installais à côté d'elle et mit ma tête sur son épaule, elle me fit un câlin. J'avais besoin d'un moment avec elle, elle savait comment nous réconforter. Elle chercha un film calme sur le câble et on se plongea dedans. Je ressentais une immense fatigue mais je ne devais pas baisser mon bouclier. Carlisle devait revenir dans la matinée avec des poches de sang pour nous. J'avais de moins en moins de force et il me tardait que Carlisle arrive. Quand le film s'arrêta je restais appuyée contre ma mère. Très tôt dans la matinée, la porte sonna. Esmée se leva pour ouvrir, Emmett se cacha derrière la porte. Je concentrai mes dernières forces et je projetais un bouclier physique devant Esmée.

-Bonjour Esmée ! Fit Charlie d'un air surpris.

Je relevais la tête et aussitôt mon bouclier disparu.

-Bonjour Charlie, je suis ravie de vous voir. Ça faisait tellement longtemps.

-Oui. Je suis surpris de vous voir là. Je vous croyais au Canada.

-Bella avait besoin de soutient. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la laisser seule avec Alec, elle a besoin de soutient.

-Oui je pensais la même chose. Justement j'étais venue la voir, prendre de ses nouvelles mais j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

Il observa la tenue d'Esmée qui s'empressa de répondre.

-Non je comptais faire un peu de sport comme tous les matins.

-Oh je vois. Bella est là ?

-Elle dors un peu sur le canapé, elle s'est endormie pendant qu'on regardait un film. C'est bien qu'elle se repose.

-Elle dort mal ? S'inquiéta Charlie.

Esmée jeta un coup d'œil vers le canapé et fit signe à Emmett de partir. La mère de famille pensait vraiment que je dormais.

-On pourrait en parler autours d'un café qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Avec plaisir. Je ne voudrais pas réveiller Bella.

Les deux adultes partirent dans la cuisine et j'entendis Esmée mettre la machine à café en route tout en discutant avec mon père biologique. C'était étrange de les entendre parler de moi, Esmée semblait vraiment inquiète à mon sujet car elle voyait que je m'affaiblissais. J'entendis Emmett faire semblant de se lever, il arriva d'un pas lourd même pour un humain et descendit les escaliers le plus lentement possible à la manière d'un humain encore endormi. Quand il franchit le seuil de la cuisine il bailla si fort que Charlie sursauta. Je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire, il fit un bisou à sa mère et serra la main de Charlie.

-Bonjour Emmett.

-Salut Charlie, répondit le vampire.

-Je ne t'ai pas réveillé ? S'inquiéta l'humain.

-Non je me lève tôt tous les matins pour faire du sport. Je vais courir dans la forêt et je reviens pour ma séance de musculation avec Esmée.

Ce qu'entendait Emmett par là c'est que nous avions instauré un programme d'entraînement au combat quotidien. Personne n'y échappait, surtout pas Alice qui ne savait pas comment se défendre sans ses visions. Pendant que je réfléchissais au parole d'Emmett, j'entendis mon père boire son café. J'avais peur d'aller voir mon père, j'étais très assoiffée et je ne voulais pas prendre de risque mais je devais quand même me lever. Il fallait montrer à mon père que je tenais la route, que j'allais bien sinon il reviendrait me voir plus souvent. Je fis un peu de bruit pour signaler mon réveil, je m'étirai et certains muscles me firent mal. Je me levais du canapé, frottais mes yeux comme je le faisais étant humain et j'observais mon environnement comme beaucoup d'humain le faisait. Les trois personnes se retournèrent sur moi et je pris conscience que mes yeux étaient rouges. Je simulais une envie urgente d'aller au toilette et je montais à l'étage.

-Alice ! Appelai-je.

Ladite Alice ouvrit sa porte et je m'engouffrais dans sa chambre.

-Tu n'aurais pas des lentilles marrons, mon père est en bas et je ne veux pas l'affoler avec mes yeux.

-Regarde dans le tiroir de la coiffeuse.

J'inspectais le tiroir mais je ne vis que des lentilles grises. Alice aimait bien cette couleur pour les yeux et avec un soupir je mis les lentilles. Je m'observais dans le miroir, on ne voyait pas de nuance rouge. Charlie se demanderait surement pourquoi j'avais les yeux gris, je devrais encore prétexter que je testais les produits de Jane. Sur cette réflexion, je descendis les escalier lentement. Une fois arrivée à la hauteur de mon père, je lui fis un petit salut de la main et un pauvre sourire. Je vis qu'il tiqua en observant mes yeux.

-Une nouvelle couleur de lentille que je teste.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant surement cette version.

-Alors tu faisais quoi sur le canapé Belli-Bella ?

-Je dormais ça ne se voyait pas ? Soupirai-je.

-Et pourquoi tu ne dormais pas dans ton lit ?

-Parce que je me suis endormie en regardant un film avec ma...

-Avec moi, corrigea Esmée.

J'allais appeler Esmée « maman » comme à mon habitude mais je ne devais pas le faire devant Charlie, il trouverait ça bizarre et en parlerait à Renée.

-Oh la chouchoute à maman. Oh le petit bébé de la famille, le nouveau-née chéri de papa et maman il a besoin de dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un.

-Va te faire foutre Emmett.

-Isabella Marie Swan Hale je ne supporte pas les vulgarités dans ma maison ! Me sermonna Esmée.

Emmett me tira la langue, heureux.

-Oh toi aussi Emmett tu es casse-pied. Laisse ta belle-sœur tranquille, tu sais bien pourquoi elle est aussi épuisée. Alors si tu continues à embêter ton monde tu vas avoir à faire avec moi.

Emmett baissa la tête et j'entendis le rire cristallin de Jane à l'étage, Charlie ne l'entendit pas il était bien trop discret pour les oreilles humaines. On bavarda longtemps avec mon père, il me demanda comment allait le moral. Comme si mon moral était la chose la plus préoccupante en ce moment, une guerre se préparait et il se souciait de mon moral. Parfois l'innocence des humains me manquait.

-Comment va Jasper ? Demanda subitement mon père humain.

Que répondre à ça ?

-Son état n'a pas changé, répondit Esmée.

-Oh vous lui passerez le bonjour de ma part et vous lui direz que je lui souhaite un bon rétablissement.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

Pitié, qu'on m'achève.

Mon père termina son café et nous quitta. Il était temps pour lui de retourner à son poste et d'y rester. Il ne fallait pas qu'il revienne de sitôt en cas d'attaque des Volturi. Une fois que mon père quitta la demeure Esmée soupira de soulagement, j'avais réussi à maîtriser ma soif et rien de grave ne s'est passé. Je partis prendre une douche, je mis de l'eau glacée sur ma gorge tentant désespérément de diminuer ma brûlure. Après avoir enfilé un jean et un tee-shirt gris je retrouvais Alice qui dessinait un visage masculin très mignon.

-Qui c'est ? Demandai-je.

Alice sursauta, elle était plongée dans sa tache.

-C'est Maxime, mon âme sœur.

-Tu as eu une nouvelle vision ? M'enthousiasmai-je.

-Non, soupira-t-elle. Je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois i semaines il venait de fêter ses 16 ans. J'espère simplement que ça sera après tout ça.

-Je l'espère aussi.

Je la laissais dessiner tranquillement et j'allais voir Emmett. Je ne fis rien de la journée mise à part jouer à la console avec Emmett et m'entraîner avec Alec bien que j'étais assoiffée. Esmée s'était inquiétée pour Carlisle mais il avait passé 12 heures au bloc et il avait dût prendre un autre patient. Quand il rentra le soir je fus soulagée.

-On s'inquiétait pour toi, dis-je simplement.

-Je sais, j'ai eu au moins 10 appels manqués d'Esmée et 4 de toi.

-Ouais j'ai cru qu'il a avait un problème jusqu'à ce que ton assistante appelle Esmée.

Il me fit un sourire et alla embrasser sa femme, il revint avec des pochettes de sang. Emmett fit la grimace en voyant le sang et il proposa une partie de chasse collective. J'étais rassurée de les savoirs tous ensemble car je ne pourrais pas projeter mon bouclier trop loin pour le moment. Malgré que j'eus bu plusieurs poche de sang j'étais extrêmement épuisée, plus que je ne devais l'être. Je montais dans ma chambre et je glissais sous la douche, après être sèche je pris une feuille de papier et mon stylo.

« _Mon amour, _

_Aujourd'hui nous avons reçu la visite surprise de Charlie. Il voulait savoir comment j'allais comment je supportais tout ça. Bien sur pour lui tu es malade, il ne sait rien à propos de ta tragique fin. Il te passe son bonjour, te souhaite d'aller mieux. J'aimerais vraiment que tu sois gravement malade, au moins tu serais encore un peu vivant, toujours présent. _

_Alice m'a montré son âme-sœur, tu sais, elle sera bien avec lui. Je crois qu'il sera brun mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Il est encore humain et Alice ne sait pas quand elle va le rencontrer. _

_Ton ex femme n'a pas retrouver ses visions, elle ne va pas très bien et je ne sais pas comment la réconforter. J'ai tellement de soucis que j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. _

_Je suis vraiment épuisée, à la manière d'un humain après une dure journée de travail. Je crois que pour la première fois depuis presque un an je vais dormir un peu...Juste le temps d'une nuit. _

_Je t'aime mon tendre Jasper._

_À toi, Bella. »_

je pliais la lettre, la rangeai et m'allongeai dans mon lit. Je fermais les yeux, consciente que je laissais ma famille à découvert.

Je fus réveillée par un coup sec à ma porte.

-Bella ! Ouvre la porte, fit une voix masculine.

J'ouvris la porte sur Carlisle, il semblait inquiet. Mon cerveau se remit en route rapidement et je me mis à paniquer.

-Il y a un problème ? Tout le monde va bien ? Je suis désolée d'avoir baissé mon bouclier mais je me suis endormie. J'étais vraiment épuisée et j'avais besoin de sommeil, pardon Carlisle.

-Calme-toi Bella. C'est juste Alice je crois qu'elle a une vision mais elle reste bloquée, elle n'arrive pas à revenir à nous. Elle a besoin de ton aide, tu dois la rassurer. Quand elle était dans cette état c'était Jasper qui la rassurait, il trouvait toujours les mots pour la rassurer.

Je trouvai Alice assise sur une marche d'escalier, les yeux fixent.

-Que se passe-t-il Alice ?

-C'était Aro, murmura-t-elle.

-Calme-toi. Inspire lentement et expire.

-C'est lui qui a essayé de tuer Jane. C'est lui qui a envoyé un Volturi pour ramener les jumeaux. Il avait l'ordre de tuer toute la famille. Je crois qu'il est furieux que les jumeaux sont avec nous, il a peur.

Alice papillonna des yeux et son regard se posa sur moi.

-C'était une vision. Mais on aurait dit qu'elle venait du passé.

-Tu vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton don, il évolue simplement.

-A quoi ça sert des visions du passé ?

-A savoir pleins de chose. Tu pourras connaître le passé des personnes qui sont en face de toi, tu pourras savoir s'ils sont bon ou mauvais et s'ils ont de mauvaises intentions.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva. La journée fut relativement calme, Carlisle décida qu'il était temps que les jumeaux fassent parti de la famille, de porter son nom. Il appela quelqu'un pour s'occuper des papier et d'ici demain ils s'appelleraient Jane et Alec Cullen. Quand le soir tomba, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. J'étais très nerveuse et je faisais les 100 pas dans le salon.

-Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état Bella ? S'inquiéta Carlisle.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, une drôle de sensation.

-De quel genre ?

-Du genre que quelqu'un va venir...

-Tu penses à qui ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, la porte sonna. Toute la famille se regroupa dans le salon, je mis mon bouclier en place. Carlisle alla ouvrit la porte, Esmée sur ses talons. Je vis Jane se blottir contre son frère et Rosalie serrer la main de son mari, j'aurais voulu que Jasper soit là pour me rassurer.

-Bonsoir Aro, quelle surprise de te voir ici.

-Oh mon cher ami ! Il y a bien longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu.

-En effet. Que nous vaut ta visite ?

-On dirait que ma venu ne te fait pas plaisir. Puis-je entrer ?

Carlisle me lança un regard. Je m'avançai pour prendre la parole, il était hors de question qu'il entre chez nous.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser entrer après ce que tu as fait ? M'énervai-je.

-Oh chère Bella, te voilà bien changée. La rage te va si bien, tu ferais une magnifique Volturi.

-Plutôt mourir.

-C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Jasper avant d'être exécuté.

-Je vais vous...

je voulu m'avancer vers lui mais Emmett me retint. Il y avait beaucoup trop de garde pour que je puisse faire quoi que se soit, si je sortais dehors c'était la mort assurée. Je me calmais rapidement, il ne fallait pas que je baisse mon bouclier.

-Nous sommes venu chercher Alec et sa sœur, indiqua Marcus.

-Je crois bien qu'ils vont rester avec nous. Vous comprenez qu'après une attaque qui a failli coûter la vie de ma femme, nous avons besoin de protection.

-Qu'insinue-tu Carlisle ? Répondit Aro.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Aro. Alice a vu que tu avais envoyé un vampire chercher Jane et Alec, heureusement que mes filles sont arrivés avant sinon Esmée serait morte.

-Cela aurait été un dommage collatérale bien triste, une si belle femme.

-Bon et bien je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit Aro. Je ne te retiens pas, fit Carlisle.

-Hum je me vois obligé de prendre mes gardes par la force. Après tout ils m'appartiennent !

-Et bien essaye d'entrer Aro, défigeai-je.

Aro sourit et posa un pied sur le pas de la porte, il voulu pénétrer dans la maison mais fut bloqué par mon bouclier. Il perdit son sourire et claqua ses doigts, deux Volturi s'approchèrent de mon bouclier et frappèrent dessus. À chaque coup reçu, c'était comme si on frappait ma tête. Emmett me retint par les épaules pour me soutenir. Un autre vampire s'approcha de nous.

-Laissez-moi entrer s'il vous plaît. Après-tout je suis votre fils, dit Edward d'une voix triste.

-Tu n'as trouvé que ça à dire Edward ? Tu crois qu'on va te laisser briser un peu plus notre famille ? S'énerva Esmée.

-Dégage tu me dégoûtes ! Cracha Carlisle.

Aro leva la main et tout le monde cessa de bouger.

-Bien je crois qu'il est temps de partir, nous nous reverrons très vite Carlisle.

-Plus vite que tu le crois Aro.

* * *

**Vos avis ? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! je sais pas vous mais j'ai l'impression que le beau arrive à petit pas... **

* * *

Chapitre 8 : trouver

« _Il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a fait une plaisanterie et que rien n'est vrai. Les combats, les meurtres, la peur... Tout ça me paraît impossible mais je suis bien obligée d'y croire quand je vois les tas de cendre s'accumuler et que je sens cette odeur douceâtre. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais habituée à ça. Je vis dans la violence que nous impose Aro, à chaque attaque je redoute la mort de notre famille. Ils se font de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus fort. Je crois que la prochaine fois nous n'en sortirons pas tous vivant. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je me bâterais au nom de notre amour. Pour toi, pour nous. »_

J'avais écrit cette lettre une semaine après la visite d'Aro. Et comme je l'avais écrit à Jasper, Aro envoyait des vampires pour nous tuer plusieurs fois par jour. On faisait ce que l'on pouvait pour y survivre mais quand le moment où une vingtaine de vampire arriveront ensemble on ne pourra rien faire. Bien sur que mon bouclier nous aidait mais il ne pourrait pas nous servir indéfiniment. C'est pour ça que Carlisle avait prit la décision de partir ce soir. On devait réunir nos affaires le plus vite possible et cela ne devait pas dépasser un sac à dos par personne. C'était dur de devoir se séparer de toutes les affaires de Jasper mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je pris le soin de mettre ma boite contenant mes lettres dans le fond du sac je rajoutais plusieurs feuilles vierges, je mis quelques photos de nous deux, pris quelque vêtement de Jasper pour garder une trace de son odeur et une de ses chaînes en argent qu'il portait souvent. Je pris de l'argent liquide, une peluche que Jasper m'avait offert à New-York et je fermais la porte de ma chambre. Il était temps de partir, pour tout le monde. On s'était réuni dans le salon, chacun avait posé son sac à ses pieds. Chaque membre de la famille semblait résigné à partir, ils avaient tous compris que nous n'avions pas le choix. Même si le départ était imminent, j'avais quelque chose à faire comme dire en revoir à mon père.

Carlisle avait très bien compris pourquoi je voulais lui dire au revoir, je ne le reverrais probablement plus jamais. Mais je voulais également déposer toute les affaires de Jasper dans un garage pour les protéger, pour ne pas les perdre quand je reviendrais ici un jour. Après avoir fait un rapide tris dans ma chambre je mis tout dans ma voiture et je filais chez mon père. Il n'était pas là, il n'y avait que Sue.

-La meute m'a dit qu'ils avaient senti beaucoup de vampire ces temps-ci.

-Ouais des attaques permanentes de vampires.

-Tout le monde va bien ? S'inquiéta ma belle-mère.

-Ouais, il faut juste que l'on parte avant qu'un drame arrive. C'est pour ça que je revenais, je voulais dire au revoir à mon père.

-Tu peux lui laisser une lettre si tu veux.

« _Papa._

_Ça serait surement trop dur à t'expliquer pourquoi mais je dois à nouveau partir pour protéger ma famille. Ma vie n'est pas celle que tu crois, elle est bien plus compliqué à expliquer. Il faut juste que tu saches certaines choses... commence déjà par me promettre de ne jamais me rechercher, tu pourrais te mettre en danger alors ne fais pas l'idiot s'il te plaît. Ensuite Jasper n'a jamais été malade, il s'est fait assassiné mais je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler, pour ne pas te mettre en danger. Je compte me venger papa mais pour ça je dois partir alors ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, tout ira bien. Je t'aime, ta fille chérie. »_

J'avais donné la lettre à Sue et j'avais quitté la maison de mon père. Après avoir déposé mes affaires, je retrouvais les Cullen qui m'attendaient toujours dans le salon. Esmée mettait les derniers drap blanc pour couvrir les meubles, on éteignit toutes les lumières et on quitta la maison à vitesse vampire.

Mon monde s'écroulait un peu plus avec ce départ mais je n'en formalisais pas car je faisais ça pour Jasper après tout. Et puis c'est toujours quand tu crois que les choses vont se stabiliser qu'elles se dégradent encore plus. La première journée on avait surtout essayé de brouiller nos pistes, on savait que des vampires nous poursuivaient et on les tuait à chaque fois. La nuit fut relativement calme, on avait allumé un feu pour nous réconforter. Alec nous avait expliqué comment fonctionnait le don des traqueurs d'Aro.

-Ils nous repairent quand on tue notre proie. C'est plus dur pour eux quand on se nourrie d'animaux, ils mettent plus de temps pour nous retrouver donc je pense que si nous continuons de nous nourrir de poche de sang Aro ne saura pas exactement notre position.

-Alors on est tranquille pour un moment mais il va falloir vous trouver rapidement un hôpital en attendant nous allons chasser de notre côté. On se retrouve ici à l'aube.

On se sépara en deux groupes, je m'inquiétais un peu pour eux mais je me concentrais sur la route. Avec mon téléphone on trouva rapidement le chemin d'un hôpital, on prit beaucoup de sang ce jour là mais nous devions faire des réserves en cas de problèmes. Carlisle n'aurait pas été pour un grand vol mais nous avions une bonne cause. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis l'autre groupe autours du feu, seulement 3 heures avaient passé depuis notre séparation.

-Nous n'avions pas le cœur à chasser, on a fait vite.

-Oh d'accord. Du moment que vous avez prit des forces c'est le principal.

Je fis ma lettre pour Jasper sous les regards du reste de ma famille. Personne n'était au courant de ça, ils furent tous surpris mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Personne ne parla durant la nuit, j'étais beaucoup trop stressée pour dormir même si j'étais épuisée. Alec et Jane se regardaient dans les yeux sans se parler, il fallait vraiment que je leur demande s'il avait un lien télépathique. Au premier rayon de soleil, on remballa nos affaires et on quitta l'endroit. Carlisle nous indiqua le chemin, on allait vers le Texas. On espérait rencontrer Peter et Charlotte les amis de Jasper. Nous étions pratiquement sur de les convaincre de se battre avec nous. Malgré notre nombre, on avait besoin de renfort.

Mais ils n'étaient pas facile à trouver et Alice n'avait pas de vision d'eux. Elle était vraiment énervée de ne pas avoir de vision. Un jour où nous étions toutes les deux elle frappa dans un arbre qui se fracassa sous le coup.

-J'en ai marre Bella ! Je n'en peux plus de ne pas voir l'avenir.

-Ça reviendra un jour ou l'autre.

-Non mais vraiment c'est insupportable de pas savoir l'avenir.

-C'est le supplice du commun des mortels et des immortels aussi.

-Putain Bella te fous pas de ma gueule je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Parce que tu crois que je le suis Alice ? Ça fait 2 jours qu'on est au Texas et on a toujours aucune trace de Peter et Charlotte et crois moi, j'en ai vraiment marre de chercher.

-On les trouvera. Peter a un don pour savoir s'il y a des ennuies donc il doit savoir que nous avons des ennuies.

Un silence se fit, pesant.

-Tu crois qu'il a su pour Jasper.

-Peut-être. Mais Jasper lui a toujours dit de se protéger avant tout donc Peter a écouté l'ordre de Jasper.

-L'ordre de Jasper ? Répétai-je surprise.

-Il y a une partie de la vie de Jasper que tu dois ignorer. En faite, Jasper n'en n'ai pas fier du tout et il préférait le cacher. Avant de me rencontrer, Jasper était un vampire sanguinaire sous les ordres de Maria. Elle l'obligeait à tuer beaucoup d'autre vampire...

Alice continua de me raconter l'histoire de Jasper pendant que nous marchions sous le soleil. Elle était plongée dans son récit au point où ne savait plus depuis combien de temps on marchait.

-Et donc Jasper a sauvé Peter et Charlotte. Depuis ils se voyaient très rarement mais Peter continuait d'appelé Jasper « Major » et il continuait de lui obéir.

-D'accord.

Que rajouter de plus à ça ? Alice connaissait mieux que moi Jasper, elle savait tout de lui et j'étais jalouse de ça.

-C'est ton âme-sœur Bella pas le mien, et si je connais autant de chose sur lui c'est que j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie avec lui c'est tout. Jamais il ne m'a aimé comme il l'a fait avec toi.

Je pris Alice dans mes bras. Elle savait que j'étais jalouse de son histoire avec Jasper, elle avait pu passer 50 années avec lui contre seulement 2 pour moi. Comment pouvais-je rivaliser avec ça ? On reçu un appel de Carlisle nous informant qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé de leur côté. Nous devions rentrer à l'hôtel quand le soleil commencerait à se coucher. On arriva dans une ville bruyante, les vacances résonnaient dans ce trou paumé et chacun semblait heureux de ce soleil. Pour Alice et moi s'était une autre affaire, nous portions chacune un chapeau faisant un maximum d'ombre et des lunettes de soleil. On passait pour n'importe quelle étudiante voulant faire la fête et à la pointe de la mode. Ma gorge me dérangeait un peu, je n'avais pas bu de sang depuis plusieurs jours et la soif me rendait agressive. La seule chose agréable avec ma nouvelle façon de me nourrir de poche de sang c'était que je pouvais manger de la nourriture humaine. On approcha d'un stand de nourriture glacé et je pris un sorbet. Quand je lus le nom de la ville je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

- « Alice » c'est original comme nom de ville. Tu devrais bien te sentir ici Alice !

-Oh c'est bon Bella ! T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? On dirait une blague d'Emmett.

Je continuais de rire quand Alice se stoppa net.

-Il t'arrive quoi ? Lui demandai-je.

-Je crois avoir vu Peter et Charlotte.

On courut le plus rapidement possible à vitesse humaine pour les rattraper.

-Peter, Charlotte c'est moi Alice !

Les deux vampires se retournèrent. Ils nous observèrent un long moment avant de s'approcher de nous.

-Je suis heureuse de vous trouver ! S'exprima Alice.

-J'aimerais bien te dire la même chose mais mon don m'a dit de vous fuir.

-Je ne suis pas étonnée, nous avons quelques soucis.

-Quelques soucis ? Répétai-je. Tu veux dire des tonnes de soucis.

Les vampires me dévisagèrent, essayant de savoir qui j'étais.

-Je m'appelle Bella Hale. Je suis la femme et compagne de Jasper.

Dire ces mots me firent mal mais j'étais bien obligé de me présenter devant les amis de Jasper. Ils écartèrent les yeux puis observèrent la réaction d'Alice.

-C'est une longue histoire mais nous pourrions en parler dans des lieux plus confortables.

Ils nous suivirent dans un café à l'ombre, on put retirer nos lunettes de soleil.

-Et bien les choses ont bien changé depuis que nous avons vu Jasper il y a 10 ans.

-A l'époque, on ne connaissait pas Bella. Elle n'était pas un vampire et nous étions encore ensemble.

-Je ne vais pas me plaindre que Jasper t'es enfin quitté, marmonna Charlotte.

-Charlotte a une dent contre moi car c'est à cause de moi que Jasper a rejoint les Cullen.

-Tu veux dire que tu nous as pris Jasper en le manipulant.

-J'ai simplement dit à Jasper qu'il y avait une meilleure vie qui l'attendait loin de vous.

-Doucement les filles, nous sommes là pour autre chose que vos querelles. Tu peux continuer Bella ?

-Je connais Jasper depuis 7 ans environ. Au début j'étais avec Edward mais il m'a manipulé avec ses ses belles phrases et ses promesses. Et puis il y a deux ans j'ai retrouvé Jasper et depuis nous sommes ensemble.

-Bella a raccourci l'histoire, elle ne vous a pas parlé de toutes les années où elle a souffert, du viol qu'elle a subit étant encore humaine, et son magnifique histoire d'amour avec Jasper.

-Elle ne veut garder que le meilleur des choses, c'est compréhensible. Mais pourquoi vous nous cherchiez ?

-Après que Jasper m'a transformé, nous avons été me présenter au Volturi comme le veut la tradition. Mais Edward y était déjà, il n'a jamais accepté la relation entre Jasper et moi. Il avait demandé au Volturi de me capturer en échange de ses services mais Jasper a fait un autre marché, il a dit à Aro de le tuer plutôt que me capturer.

-C'était donc ça la sensation que j'ai ressenti. Si j'avais su...

Peter baissa la tête et Charlotte passa une main dans son dos. On parla encore un moment puis Peter voulu rencontrer notre père. La nuit était déjà tombée quand on arriva à l(hôtel. Esmée nous ouvrit la porte avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Vous voilà enfin.

-On vous ramène une petite surprise, dit Alice heureuse.

Elle et moi laissons place à nos invités. Le visage d'Esmée s'illumina, elle ne connaissait pas Peter et Charlotte mais elle se douta de leur identité.

-Vous devez être Esmée, je suis Charlotte et voici ¨Peter.

-J'ai si souvent entendu parler de vous ! J'espérais avoir l'occasion de vous rencontrer un jour.

-De même, Jasper parlait souvent de vous. Il a beaucoup d'affection pour vous.

-Avait, rectifiai-je.

Ma voix était amer mais j'avais été mise à rude épreuve toute la journée. Je devais impérativement boire du sang ou je risquais de devenir désagréable. Jane croisa mon regard, elle se leva et s'approcha de moi.

-On va trouver des poches de sang rapidement, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Ce n'est pas important, mentis-je.

-Tes yeux sont complètement noirs et puis tu es énervée.

Jane sourit, heureuse de l'absence de réponse.

-Peut-être qu'un peu de nourriture humaine vous fera du bien, proposa Esmée.

-Seulement quelques heures, expliquai-je.

-C'est déjà ça, je vais vous commander ça.

Pendant ce temps, Carlisle parlait toujours avec nos invités.

-N'oubliez pas de ne parler avec personne de cette rencontre sinon Aro vous trouvera et vous pourchassera.

-Je ferais attention et vous pouvez compter sur nous. On se battra en l'honneur du Major.

Tout le monde eut un léger sourire. Charlotte et Peter se trouvaient devant la porte, je pris l'initiative de les raccompagner jusqu'à la route. On prit les escalier pour pouvoir parler un peu plus longtemps.

-Quand on s'est marié, Jasper était triste de ne pas vous avoir avec lui.

-Je sentais que quelque chose se passait, j'ai écouté mon instinct.

-On aurait peut-être du aller le voir, l'empêcher d'aller voir les Volturi.

-Il ne faut pas culpabiliser Charlotte. Le seul responsable de sa mort c'est Edward, crachai-je.

Je serrais les mâchoires en pensant à ce traître. On échangea nos numéros sur le bord du trottoir puis les deux vampires s'engagèrent dans la rue sombre. Je remontais dans la chambre, un plat de nourriture m'attendait.

« _Mon tendre Jasper. _

_Ce matin nous avons fait une rencontre décisive pour nous. On a enfin trouvé Peter et Charlotte. Je comprends pourquoi tu es ami avec eux, ils sont géniaux. Charlotte n'apprécie pas Alice, c'était drôle à voir quand Alice se faisait rembarrer. J'ai l'impression que l'avantage est de notre côté ! Charlotte et Peter ont promis de se battre avec nous en ton honneur, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se blessent. _

_Tu sais, même s'ils sont gentils je vais avoir du mal à m'entendre avec eux. Je suis jalouse de cette complicité que tu as eu avec eux, des moments que vous avez partagé et du temps que vous avez passé ensemble. Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté plus longtemps avec moi ? C'est comme si nous n'avions pas le droit d'être ensemble comme si notre amour était maudit. »_

Au lendemain de cette lettre, nous étions déjà sur la route. On avait trouvé un hôpital pas très loin de la ville, on avait volé quelques poches puis on s'était dirigé vers l'Amérique du Sud. On avait fait une partie de la route en voiture louée et le reste en train. On devait absolument brouiller les pistes pour ne pas être retrouvé. Carlisle était très doué à ce jeu, il savait quel chemin prendre pour être confondu avec d'autre vampire. Je sus que dans cette région il y avait énormément de vampires nomade qui s'entre-tuaient pour les zones de chasse. Bref, le sud n'était pas une région agréable pour des vampires civilisés et il me tardait de découvrir l'Amérique du Sud.

* * *

**Quand pensez-vous ? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ! le bac approche tellement vite, reste seulement 85 jours ! **

* * *

Chapitre 9 : avancer

« _Mon tendre mari. _

_L'Amérique du Sud est encore plus belle que je ne le pensais. Il y a d'immense forêt un peu partout et Emmett est tout excité d'aller chasser. J'aimerais bien partager son plaisir, la chasse me manque. Je sais que ne je dois pas chasser, je dois éviter de me faire repérer donc je continue de boire des poches de sang. Je crois qu'il a des vampires dans cette région mais je n'en suis pas sûre, Carlisle a dit que se serait bien de trouver du soutient, les Volturi sont nombreux. _

_On verra bien de quoi sera fait notre futur. Je t'aime tellement, tu me manques. »_

C'était encore une journée qui s'achevait. La mi-juillet était arrivée et s'était la fête un peu partout. Nous n'avions rencontré que des humains, aucun vampire. L'immense forêt était un cadeau pour notre espèce, le soleil ne pénétrait que par petite zone et les humains qui s'aventuraient et terminaient en repas étaient déclarés perdu. Même pour les vampires végétariens la faune était riche et variée. Je m'extasiais sur une magnifique fleur avec Esmée quand Emmett déboula de nul part.

-Je crois avoir vu deux vampires !

-Tu es sûr ? Non parce que la dernière fois tu as dit ça et c'était un arbre, se moqua gentiment Alec.

-Oh la ferme toi ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

Esmée soupira en entendant le langage d'Emmett mais depuis le début du voyage elle le reprenait de moins en moins, elle était lasse de tout ça. On se dirigea par petit groupe vers l'endroit où Emmett avait vu des vampires mais bien sur il n'y avait rien. Je ricanai en constatant l'absence de vampire étranger, Emmett me lança un regard noir.

-T'arrêtes de te crois la meilleure Isabella !

-C'est quoi ton problème Emmett ?

-C'est toi mon problème !

-Tu peux être un peu plus clair ?

-Tu nous as traîné ici, tu nous entraînes dans une mission suicide et tu oses te prendre pour la meilleure.

-Pardon ? Criai-je.

-Tu m'as très bien compris ! Parce madame a un don extra-ordinaire elle se pense mieux que nous tous !

-Pour qui tu te prends connard ?

Je n'avais jamais été aussi vulgaire contre ma famille. On s'était beaucoup rapproché et je me doutais qu'on allait se battre. Emmett avait oublié que j'étais plus forte que lui. Il m'envoya voler dans les air en me poussant de toute sa force. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais de bon réflexe, juste avant de m'écrouler par terre, je posai mes pieds et atterrie légèrement. J'eus un petit sourire, à mon tour de frapper. Je courus le plus vite possible et je fis basculer Emmett par dessus mon épaule grâce à une prise de judo que je connaissais grâce à Alec. Je maintenais mon frère à terre.

-T'en veux encore ? Demandai-je.

-C'est bon lâche-moi merde !

Je relâchais Emmett qui se leva rapidement. Il bouda et partit très vite dans la direction opposée. On entendit plusieurs arbres tomber, on sourit. Emmett était à bout de nerf en ce moment, comme tout le monde. On entendit un bruit de pas, plusieurs vampires approchaient. Je me relevais aussitôt, je posais mon bouclier devant ma famille. Deux femmes sortirent des bois.

-Paix vampire ! Nous sommes venues vous parler, nous ne voulons pas la guerre.

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? Demanda aussitôt Carlisle.

-Nous avons vu un vampire et nous l'avons suivit puis nous avons entendu que vous étiez à notre recherche alors nous voulons savoir pourquoi.

-Nous sommes une famille d'Amérique.

-Je déteste les Américains, marmonna l'autre Amazone.

-Mon compagnon s'est fait tuer, expliquai-je. Nous réclamons une vengeance mais pour ça nous avons besoin de soutient.

-Vous êtes pourtant nombreux ! Ricana l'Amazon.

-L'autre clan est plus fort que nous.

On continua de parler, l'atmosphère s'est aussitôt détendu. On avait appris qu'elles s'appelaient Senna et Zafrina. Quand elles ont su que nous voulions attaquer les Volturi, elles ont refusé de nous aider. Notre compréhension les a étonnée, elles devaient penser que nous étions le genre de personne à attaquer sans raison. On les quitta tout de même rapidement, ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

Même si l'endroit était magnifique, notre but était d'avancer jusqu'en Italie et de brouiller les pistes pour prendre les Volturi par surprise. J'espérais pouvoir tuer Edward moi même, lui faire comprendre à quel point il m'a détruite. J'allais le déchiqueter en petit morceau et brûler sa tête en dernier.

-A quoi tu penses Bella ? Demanda Rosalie.

-A la façon dont j'allais tuer Edward !

Elle me fit un petit sourire mais ne me répondit pas. Parmi ma famille, j'étais la seule qui était heureuse de tuer Edward. Même si la mort de Jasper avait était douloureuse pour tous, ils avaient du mal à envisager de tuer Edward. Nous continuons d'avancer dans cette immense forêt, Alice s'était mise à chanter une douce chanson d'une autre époque. Elle avait était reprise par tous ceux qui l'a connaissait, je me sentais à part car il n'y avait que moi qui ne l'a connaissait pas.

Quelques jours après, nous étions arrivés au Brésil. Esmée nous indiqua qu'il y avait beaucoup d'hôpitaux dans cette partie du pays, nous pourrions recharger nos réserves qui commençaient à s'épuiser. S'était étonnant le nombre de personne qu'il y avait dans les rues, ils dansaient tous ensemble au rythme d'une musique entraînante. Je vis Alice et Jane danser dans un coin sombre, elles s'amusaient comme des folles. Carlisle et Esmée discutaient tous les deux sur une terrasse de café et Rosalie et Emmett avaient décidé de chasser. Je me retrouvais seule, avec une désagréable sensation d'abandon.

-Alors on se sent seule ? Demanda une voix grave derrière moi.

-Non, ma famille est quelque part par là. Je vais aller les retrouver, dis-je.

Alors que je partais en direction de Carlisle et d'Esmée, il m'attrapa le poignet férocement. Je me retournais sur lui d'un mouvement brusque. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait les yeux rouges, c'était un vampire. Il serra ma gorge de sa main libre, me privant d'oxygène. Je commençais à paniquer, le manque de sang humain me rendait vulnérable. Je n'arrivais pas à me servir de mon don. Le vampire me traînait hors de la vu de tout le monde, il allait m'enlever.

-Papa, ai-je murmuré.

Même si ma voix n'avais été qu'un murmure, j'étais certaine que Carlisle l'avait entendu. Personne ne venait à mon secours, j'étais en danger et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je fermais les yeux, laissant ma peur m'envahir complètement. Je laissais mon esprit retrouver Jasper quelque part au loin, je me sentais bien avec lui. Je n'avais plus peur, il était avec moi.

-Bas-toi ! Exigea sa voix. Fais-le pour nous Bella, ne le laisse pas t'emmener. Ne te laisse pas détruire je t'en pris. Bella je t'aime mais ouvre les yeux.

La voix de Jasper était très clair dans esprit. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il était là prêt de moi. Entendre sa voix me redonna de la force, j'ouvris les yeux avec l'intention de me battre. J'étais beaucoup trop prêt du but pour me laisser mourir.

-Papa ! Hurlai-je cette fois-ci.

J'entendis un bruit de pas venant vers nous. J'entendis le vampire qui me tenait jurer, quelqu'un arrivait de plus en plus vite vers nous.

-Alec ! J'ai besoin de toi. Alec, m'époumonai-je.

Quelques secondes après je vis ma famille devant moi. Alec fit tomber le vampire qui me tenait, Esmée me tira vers elle et les hommes s'occupèrent de mon agresseur. On décida d'aller dans un hôtel, afin de parler de ce qui venait de se passer au calme.

-Rosalie, C'est Alice. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, vous devriez rentrer maintenant. On est à l'hôtel qui fait l'angle de la troisième et quatrième rue. Non, personne de blessé dieu merci.

J'étais debout, prêt de la fenêtre. Je tentais d'oublier l'épisode qui venait de se passer, mais pour être honnête je n'y arrivais pas. C'était étrange que je n'arrivais pas à me servir de me don quand j'étais assoiffée, Jasper pouvait quand même utiliser son don quand il n'avait pas bu de sang depuis des jours. Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent rapidement, refermant la porte derrière eux.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Emmett.

Je me retournais pour leur faire face.

-J'ai été attaqué. Je n'ai pas réussi à utiliser mon don et j'ai été comme assommée, je n'ai pas reçu de coup mais je m'endormais.

-Tu crois qu'il t'aurait hypnotisé ou quelque chose comme ça ? Suggéra Emmett.

-Non mon bouclier me protège contre toute attaque.

-Alors je ne vois pas, soupira-t-il.

-Bella est simplement faible. Elle a seulement un an et elle agit en permanence comme un vampire centenaire, conclut Carlisle.

-Oui et puis Bella ne s'est pas nourri à sa faim depuis des semaines. C'est peut-être aussi ça le problème.

Je me retournais, les laissant discuter. Je repensais aux mots de Jasper quand j'étais inconsciente, je ne l'avais vu que quelques secondes mais j'étais certaine que ça avait été réel. Jasper m'a vraiment parlé !

-Il m'a parlé, dis-je.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi.

-Qui ma chérie ? Demanda Esmée.

-Jasper. Quand j'étais inconsciente, il m'a dit de me battre.

Carlisle et Esmée échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, ils ne me croyaient pas.

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu, murmurai-je.

-Tu sais Bella parfois le cerveau diffuse certaine substance pour nous apaiser et parfois on a des hallucination, expliqua Carlisle.

-C'était réel, je le sais. Je ne suis pas folle.

-Je ne dis pas que tu es folle mais simplement que ton cerveau s'est protégé en te faisant apparaître Jasper. C'est ton instinct de vampire qui t'a dit de te battre grâce à la voix de Jasper. Ton cerveau savait qu'en utilisant sa voix tu allais te battre.

Je ne voulais pas le croire et puis je ne voulais plus en parler. Je préférais garder l'espoir que Jasper était toujours quelque part. Le jour se leva sur la ville, on ferma les rideaux. J'étais allongée sur le lit, les bras sous la tête. Je regardais le plafond tout en réfléchissant à notre prochaine destination, j'avais pensé à aller en Argentine puis prendre l'avion. Il me fallait une carte du monde afin de planifier tous nos déplacements. Je proposais à Alice de venir avec moi à la boutique de souvenirs afin de peut-être trouver une carte, j'avais besoin de trouver quelqu'un qui parlait Espagnol couramment et puis Alice avait besoin de sortir.

-Pourquoi une carte du monde ?

-Je veux voir où on pourrait prendre l'avion pour quitter le continent.

Alice demanda une carte assez grande à la vendeuse dans un Espagnol courant. Elle discuta quelque instant avec l'humaine avant de se retourner vers moi.

-Ce soir il y a un film de projetait en ville, ça serait sympa d'y aller avant de partir.

-On va demander ça à Carlisle et Esmée.

-Super !

On retourna dans la chambre en faisant attention à ne pas s'approcher des fenêtres. Je dépliai la carte sur la table et je pris un stylo. Je traçais notre chemin depuis Forks jusqu'à la ville où nous étions. Alice était assise en face de moi, elle proposa plusieurs destinations. Elle me parla des voyages qu'elle avait fait et de ses souvenirs quand tout à coup elle se stoppa net, ses yeux étaient voilés. Je savais qu'elle avait une vision.

Elle eut un immense sourire, puis il s'effaça aussitôt. Elle essaya d'attraper quelque chose avec sa main mais elle retomba dans le vide, elle cligna des yeux puis revint à la réalité.

-Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Rien, une vision du passé.

Elle se leva et s'enferma dans une des chambre. Je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose mais je n'avais pas envi de m'énerver contre elle et j'avais un plan à mettre en route. J'entendis la télévision provenant de la pièce d'à côté et les garçons rirent. Rosalie et Jane regardaient des photos de famille avec Esmée. J'appelais toute la famille une fois que mon plan était dessiné.

-Nous partons des ce soir en Argentine, j'aurais voulu partir des maintenant mais Alice voudrait voir un film qui passe ce soir sur la place principale, ça pourrait être sympa d'y aller en famille.

La famille approuva et Alice eut un léger sourire.

-Bref nous allons en Argentine à pied et une fois arrivé à Montevideo ont prendra l'avion sous divers nom de famille pour éviter qu'on se face repérer et on ira par petit groupe. Je pense que des contrôleurs seront là alors j'ai pensé à un plan. Carlisle tu seras le père des garçons et tu pars en Australie afin d'aider des populations pauvres et malades et tu emportes du sang dans ce but, Esmée tu seras ma mère, on va retrouver mon père pour les vacances et vous les filles vous seraient de riches étudiantes qui font le tour du monde avant la rentré.

Je laissais la famille prendre le temps de noter tout ça.

-On va atterrir à Darwin puis nous traverserons l'Australie en train jusqu'à Adélaïde pour ensuite rejoindre Camberra en voiture. Des questions ?

-T'as prévu des pauses pipi ? Plaisanta Emmett.

On rit tous de la blague d'Emmett puis on redevint sérieux. L'affaire était grave et nous devions nous nourrir avant de partir. Le soleil commençait à baisser, s'était le moment idéal pour sortir incognito. On fit plusieurs groupes, les jumeaux et moi étions chargés de trouver des poches de sang, Carlisle et Esmée s'occuperont des papiers et des billets, quand au dernier groupe ils étaient chargés de trouver de nouveaux vêtements à tout le monde pour le voyage ainsi que des valises pour simuler des vacances.

Quelques heures plus tard, le ciel était noir et la lune éclairée les rues. On était tous dans la chambre à faire nos bagages en musique. Emmett avait dit qu'il y avait un silence de mort et qu'un peu de musique nous serait de bien. Je vidais le contenu de mon sac à dos sur la table, j'étais étonnée de voir que je n'avais plus du papier pour écrire à Jasper. Ma boite commençait à être pleine et bientôt j'allais devoir en trouver une autre. Je mis la boite au fond de mon sac, la veste en cuir de Jasper traînait sur la table. Je l'enfilais et je fus envahie par l'odeur de mon compagnon, elle m'avait tant manquée. Je continuais de transférer mes affaires dans ma petite valise quand Alice arriva.

-Je dois en parler à quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas en parler car ça pourrait changer l'avenir mais je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi.

-De quoi tu parles Alice ?

-De ma vision. J'ai vu Jasper rire avec Emmett, nous étions dans une maison que je ne connais pas et ils jouaient ensemble. J'étais avec Esmée dans la cuisine et quand j'ai vu Jasper j'ai voulu courir vers lui mais il a disparu. J'ai voulu l'attraper mais mon bras est retombé dans le vide.

-C'est surement une vision du passé Alice, tentai-je de résonner.

-Non Bella. Je sais reconnaître le futur et puis je connais pas les vêtements Jasper portait hors j'ai acheté tous ses vêtements jusqu'à notre rupture.

-Que veux-tu dire Alice ?

Je savais où elle voulait en venir mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Je savais que Jasper était mort, je le sentais au fond de moi. Depuis presque un an, il me manquait cette partie de mon cœur que je n'arrivais pas à combler. Cette partie du cœur que j'avais découvert en tombant amoureuse de lui.

-Je crois que Jasper est vivant.

-Non Alice. Il n'est pas vivant, il est mort. Tu comprends ? Il ne reviendra pas car Edward l'a tué ! M'énervai-je. Et ta vision concerne le passé alors arrête de me faire du mal en me faisant croire le contraire !

Alice baissa les yeux et s'en alla.

-Attends Alice. Je suis désolée.

-Non c'est moi Bella. Je n'aurais pas dût te dire ça, ma vision est compliquée et tu as sans doute raison. C'est une vision du vision du passé.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer, Carlisle nous appela pour prendre la route.

Le trajet jusqu'à Montevideo avait été long. Emmett s'était plein pendant des heures et on avait fini par jouer à un jeu. On avait fait un baccalauréat oral et s'était assez drôle, Emmett était heureux de s'occuper pendant qu'on marchait. Les végétariens s'étaient nourris sur le chemin plusieurs fois et nous n'avions pas rencontré de vampire. Finalement le monde n'était pas peuplé d'autant de vampire que je le pensais et qu'en on vit une vampire habillée en hôtesse de l'air une fois arrivés à l'aéroport on fut surpris. Elle devait porter des lentilles car elle avait les yeux bleus mais aucun battement de cœur ne provenait d'elle, Carlisle alla l'aborder et elle nous offrit son aide. On put rentrer plus facilement dans l'avion, elle connaissait les astuces pour ne pas qu'on nous pose de question. C'est comme ça qu'on fut dans l'avion menant à Darwin une heure après notre arrivée à Montevideo.

Je ne savais ce que l'avenir nous réservait ni ce qui nous attendait au Australie mais j'étais heureuse d'avoir un peu de répits dans l'avion avant de commencer une nouvelle étape dans notre voyage.

* * *

**Vos avis ? Je boss sur quelque chose à poster mais je n'en dis pas plus**


	11. Chapter 11

**Petit chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

* * *

Chapitre 10 : traverser

-Bella, réveille-toi nous sommes arrivés.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. Le voyage avait été très long, nous avions embarqué dans l'avion depuis des heures et j'étais très fatiguée. Le peu de répits que j'avais eu, je l'avais utilisé pour dormir en toute tranquillité. Je m'étais endormie sur l'épaule d'Esmée et elle m'avait caressé les cheveux tout le long du voyage. À présent, j'étais prête pour traverser l'Australie et j'avais retrouvé un peu de force. Je voyais Emmett qui gigotait sur son siège et lançait des regards à Rosalie qui discutaient avec Alice. La vampire qui nous avait fait rentrer dans l'avion me fit un clin d'œil et annonça que l'avion entamait sa descente. Je fermais les yeux, serrai la main d'Esmée et mit ma tête dans son cou. Je maudissais l'atterrissage, depuis la première fois que j'avais pris l'avion j'avais peur. En sortant de l'engin, je fus étonnée par la chaleur. La nuit était pourtant tombée, ça n'empêchait pas la chaleur d'être présente.

Carlisle alla consulter les horaires du train, il ne partait que dans la matinée. Carlisle demanda où trouver une chambre d'hôtel pour tout le groupe, malheureusement il n'y avait que des petites chambres. Nous allions donc faire des groupes.

-Les filles, vous allez dans la même chambre. Emmett et Alec vous irez dans la chambre à côté de la notre, dit Esmée d'une voix sévère.

-Oh maman ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des adolescents, Emmett et moi on peut dormir dans la même chambre.

-Non c'est non ! Je ne veux pas que les autres s'inquiètent du bruit que vous pourrez faire.

-Parce que tu vas me faire croire que tu vas jouer aux cartes avec papa ?

-Rosalie Lilian Hale ! Tu vas commencer par mieux me parler et ensuite par m'écouter.

-Écoute chérie, on devrait laisser les enfants dormirent ensemble et puis ils n'ont que des chambres pour deux.

-Très bine soupira Esmée. Mais pas trop de bruit ! Quand à vous, vous restez dans vos chambres ! Je ne veux pas en voir un sortir pour aller voir quelqu'un ou pour manger !

-Oui maman, fit-on en cœur.

Esmée poussa un soupir en s'excusa au prêt du maître d'hôtel. Une fois que les clés furent distribuées chacun d'entre nous alla dans sa chambre. Alice et moi avions envi de découvrir la ville et nous avions prévu d'attendre que Carlisle et Esmée commencent leurs petites affaires pour proposer au jumeaux s'ils voulaient venir avec nous.

On retrouva les jumeaux en bas de l'hôtel, ils avaient l'air heureux d'être avec nous. On se promena dans les rues puis on décida de rentrer. On alla dans notre chambre avec les jumeaux, Jane mit de la musique à fond et balança un oreiller à la figure d'Alice. Celle-ci resta figée un seconde avant de sourire et de lui en renvoyer un, la bataille fut déclarée. Alec sortit de la chambre et revint avec une fille.

-Si tu veux faire des cochonneries, va ailleurs frérot !

-Tais-toi Jane. C'est juste pour manger.

On arrêta aussitôt de s'amuser et on observa Alec, s'il mordait la fille nous serions tous condamnés dans l'heure qui suivait. Il sortit une bouteille de vodka et la passa à la fille, elle bu directement à la bouteille et commença à pleurnicher. Elle raconta sa vie à Alec qui préparait une aiguille, il fit semblant de l'écouter en perçant la peau de la jeune fille. Elle sursauta à peine, complètement ivre. Alice semblait choquée de voir Alec faire ça.

-Tu sais, je le faisais souvent quand je m'échappais du château. C'est une manière d'avoir du sang chaud sans se faire repérer. Tu veux essayer Alice ?

-Alec, ne l'oblige pas. Elle ne connaît pas le sang humain, soupirai-je.

Alec roula des yeux en changeant la poche pour en mettre une vide. Il tendit la poche à sa sœur qui sourit à pleine dent. Je devais avouer que j'en avais grandement envi, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de sang humain chaud en moi. Alec me donna un paquet que je pris rapidement, Alice me fixa. Quand Alec retira l'aiguille de la peau de la fille, je crus voir une once de déception dans les yeux d'Alice.

-Tu en veux Alice ? Ai-je dit, surprise.

-Ce ne serait pas bien Bella. Je trahie Carlisle si je fais ça, fit Alice.

-Pas du tout, tu ne tues personne et puis juste une gorgée ne va pas te tuer bien au contraire !

Je tendis la poche à Alice en souriant. Je savais que peu de vampire partageait leur nourriture quand elle était restreinte mais je me disais qu'avec du sang humain Alice aurait peut-être une vision de notre futur. Elle mit la poche à sa bouche et aspira en fermant les yeux, quand le délicieux arôme du sang coula dans sa gorge, Alice ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle but une gorgée entière avant de me tendre le reste.

-Merci Bella, je suis heureuse que tu ais partagé ton repas avec moi.

-Oh mais pas de quoi ma poule, plaisantai-je.

J'entendis les jumeaux rirent dans un coin de la chambre. Alice alla à la fenêtre, et observa la lune. Je finis ma poche de sang avant de sourire. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir du sang chaud en nous, on se sentait plus vivant, plus chaud. J'avais même l'impression d'avoir retrouvé des couleurs, les jumeaux aussi semblaient moins morbides. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, me demandant à quoi pensait Alice en ce moment, j'espérais qu'elle avait une vision.

-Ça se fera à la fin de l'été, le soir certainement.

L'annonce d'Alice lança un froid dans la chambre, on se lança des regards surpris.

-Tu vois autre chose Alice ? Demandai-je calmement.

-De la fumée, des cendres, du feu, la mort.

-Tu vois notre famille Alice ? Reste avec notre famille et dis-moi s'il y a des morts chez nous.

-Je... Non pas encore. Attendez ne partez pas ! Implora Alice.

Les jambes d'Alice lâchèrent et si Alec n'avait pas été assez rapide elle serait tombé par terre.

-C'est comme si quelqu'un m'empêchait de voir l'avenir ! Murmura la voyante.

-Un pouvoir d'un garde ?

-Non pas que je sache.

-Alors quelqu'un ou quelque chose empêche Alice de voir l'avenir.

-Ça ne préserve rien de bon, soupira Jane. On devrait retourner dans nos chambres, je ne veux pas que ma... qu'Esmée nous surprenne. Je vais nous débarrasser d'elle, proposa Jane.

-N'oublies-pas, pas de mort ! Rappela son frère.

-Je vais juste la jeter sur la route, lui filer un peu d'argent. Pour le repas, précisa-t-elle.

La blague fit rire Alice qui se remettait de ses émotions dans les bras d'Alec. Finalement ils feraient un beau couple s'ils étaient humain et que l'accouplement n'existait pas. Je roulais des yeux en soupirant, Alec et moi serions surement en couple si nous étions humains. Alec nous salua de la main et sortit de la chambre.

-A quoi tu penses Bella pour avoir cette drôle de tête.

-Je m'imaginais la vie si nous étions tous humains.

-Raconte-moi ça !

Alice s'installa confortablement dans le lit et se tourna vers moi.

-Je me disais que si nous étions humains les choses seraient tellement plus simples.

-Comment ça ?

-Je pense que nous aurions fait le deuil de Jasper plus facilement. Déjà on aurait pas été amie car les humains pensent que leurs ex sont leurs propriétés, et puis j'étais ta meilleure amie donc ça ne se fait pas chez les humains.

-Mais encore ?

-J'imagine qu'Alec et moi on serait ensemble. On a vécu la même chose et on se comprend, et puis tu savais qu'on a couché ensemble ?

-C'est pas vrai !

-Ouais mais c'était au tout début de ma vie en France. J'ai grave merdé, on a trop bu de sang humain, on partageait la même victime et une chose en entraîne une autre, on a couché ensemble. Mais on le regrette tout les deux, on ne refera plus jamais ça.

-Moi je pense que si nous étions humain, Edward aurait était ta première fois et puis il serait parti après. Il t'aurait dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas et qu'il a fait ça juste pour le sexe, on serait parti à cause du boulot de papa et j'aurais continué à te parler mais je me serais senti coupable. Et puis je pense que Jasper t'aurais soutenu, il t'aurais envoyé des messages et vous vous seriez retrouvé. Je pense pas que tu aurais fini comme prostitué mais tu n'aurais plus confiance en les hommes. Tu aurais sûrement peur des hommes et tu aurais repoussé Jasper longtemps. Il serait parti au bout d'un moment mais serait revenu. Vous auriez peut-être eut des enfants et vous vous seriez marié.

-Je pense que Jasper serait quand même mort, soupirai-je. Edward l'aurais tué par jalousie ou un truc comme ça.

-Peut-être. Mais que seraient les Volturi ? Demanda Alice.

-Ils seraient une grande famille de mafia. La plus grande du monde et Edward aurait rejoint les services d'Aro, le parrain.

-Et les jumeaux seraient les enfants d'Aro ! Rit Alice.

-Oui, et les trois rois seraient vraiment frères.

-On part vraiment loin des fois.

Au lendemain de notre plaisanterie, Carlisle et Esmée virent dans notre chambre. Il me demanda si j'avais soif et il fut surpris de ma réponse négative, il regarda Alice et elle lui répondit la même chose. Toute la nuit, Alice avait été incontrôlable. Elle avait voulu faire un tour, trouver des prostituer et les utiliser comme des poupées géantes du coup j'avais du me laisser faire à son plus grand plaisir. Elle m'avait coiffé d'un élégant chignon et maquillé d'une façon légère, Esmée fut émerveillée devant le résultat. On attendit que tout le monde soit prêt avant de prendre le train à deux rues plus loin.

Je marchais dans le train, voulant me dégourdir les jambes. Nous étions sur les railles depuis une journée entière maintenant, c'était pesant de sentir tous ces humains autours de nous sans vouloir les tuer. Heureusement, les toilettes offraient une pause de quelques minutes.

-Quelle jolie vampire ! S'exclama un homme derrière moi.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir que j'étais un vampire, je n'avais plus les yeux rouges car je ne tuais plus d'humain. Ils étaient marrons foncés.

-Ne jouez pas l'innocente ma douce ! Je sais reconnaître un confrère quand j'en vois un, surtout quand cette consœur est charmante.

-Ecoutez, je n'ai pas le temps pour vos délires.

Je voulus retrouver ma famille mais il me suivit. Je m'installai à côté d'Emmett, me protégeant.

-Emmett, y'a un mec qui me suis. Il sait que je suis un vampire, il est derrière nous.

Emmett se retourna avant d'avoir un immense sourire.

-Garrett ! S'écria-t-il.

-Emmett Cullen ! Quelle bonne surprise.

Les deux garçons parlèrent pendant quelques instant avant que l'ami des Cullen s'installe avec nous. Carlisle fut ravi de voir son vieil ami et il fit les présentation.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir effrayé Bella.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je suis assez peureuse. On pourrait se tutoyer ça serait plus confortable.

-Je suis ravi que tu le proposes, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les mondalités.

-Garrett est quelqu'un de très spontané, expliqua Carlisle.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que je suis direct. Certain dirons mal élevé.

-C'est ça d'être nomade ! Plaisanta Emmett en frappant le dos de Garrett amicalement.

On discuta de la vie, de moi et de ma venu dans la famille.

-À la base je suis l'ancienne petite amie d'Edward, expliquai-je. Mais il a forcé toute la famille à quitter Forks et à me laisser, résultat je suis tombée en dépression.

-C'est bien ça le problème avec les humains, ils tombent en dépression pour un rien.

-Garrett ! Bella n'avait que 18 ans et puis elle avait perdu toute une famille.

-Je suis désolée, continue, m'encouragea-t-il.

-Au bout de quelques années j'ai revu Jasper et j'ai compris qu'il était mon compagnon. Je me suis mariée avec lui et c'est lui qui m'a transformé.

-Donc vous êtes des âme-sœurs liées ! C'est tellement rare. Mais au faite où est Jasper ?

-Il est mort, dis-je froidement.

-Comment arrives-tu à le dire aussi facilement ?

-Il ne faut pas te fier aux apparences. Rien n'est facile pour moi mais j'encaisse, je n'ai pas le choix.

-C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes en Australie !

-Oui nous allons à Volterra, expliqua Carlisle.

-Je n'aime pas les Volturi, ils se prennent pour les rois du monde. Mais pourquoi y aller ?

-Ce que n'a pas raconté Bella car c'est extrêmement dur pour elle, c'est que c'est Edward qui a tué Jasper.

-J'ai toujours pensé que ce garçon ferait des conneries. Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec les Volturi ?

-Il est un des membres de la garde, termina Alec.

Garrett porta l'attention sur lui, il n'avait pas encore vu les jumeaux.

-Mais vous aussi vous êtes des Volturi !

-Ancien Volturi, on s'est échappé le jour où Bella et Jasper sont venus au château.

-Cette histoire est incroyable.

Garrett nous posa des questions tout au long de la route. Le temps passa plus vite, on fut surpris de voir la gare. La ville était peu ensoleillée mais l'air était lourd. Adélaïde était une jolie ville, beaucoup de touriste était présent et il y avait beaucoup de chose à visiter. On loua deux voitures, puis on fit nos adieux à Garrett.

-Je vous laisse un numéro où me joindre. Je viendrais vous aider pour la confrontation. Jasper était un bon gars, il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de monter dans la voiture. On se sépara en deux groupes, les végétariens et nous. On se donna un point de rendez-vous, l'aéroport de Canberra. Pendant le trajet on s'arrêta assez souvent, des que l'on trouvait un humain on lui prenait du sang. C'était tellement plus agréable de boire du sang chaud, on se sentait vraiment mieux. Alors qu'il nous restait plus qu'un centaine de petits kilomètres, on vit une jeune adolescente. Elle semblait perdue, effrayée.

-Tu as déjà goutté au sang de vierge ? Demanda Alec d'une voix effrayante.

-Tu ne vas pas la tuer ! M'exclamai-je.

-Mais non, juste une petite piqûre.

Jane s'arrêta à son niveau et baissa sa glace.

-Salut, tu vas quelque part ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis perdue.

-Nous on va à Canberra, tu montes ?

La jeune fille rousse monta à bord. Son parfum nous embauma, elle sentait le soleil et le foin comme Jasper. Quand elle s'installa à côté de moi, elle me fit un petit sourire. Je la plaignais, la pauvre. Nous étions en fin de journée et bientôt la fille devrait avoir faim, j'étais presque certaine qu'Alec allait jouer son parfait humain et l'inviter à manger. Je reçu un appel pendant le repas, je pensais que c'était Alice mais je fus surprise en voyant le nom de Peter s'afficher.

-Bordel Bella, pourquoi mon instinct me cris de t'appeler ?

-J'en sais rien Peter, c'est pas mon don !

-Je parie que vous avez une humaine avec vous, ne buvez surtout pas son sang en grande quantité.

-Pourquoi ? Elle sens vraiment bon.

-Je n'en sais rien mais mon instinct me dit de ne pas te laisser en boire. Elle doit être envoyé par les Volturi, ne lui donne pas vos prénoms ni rien d'autre.

-Merci de me prévenir Peter.

-De rien, on se rappelle plus tard. Chao.

Les jumeaux parlaient avec Elisabeth, ils semblaient d'avoir une discussion détendue.

-C'est quoi vos prénoms ?

-Elle c'est Sarah et lui John, moi c'est Cassie. Je suis sa fiancée et Sarah est sa cousine.

-C'est mignon. Vous venez de loin ?

-d'Afrique du sud. On voyage pour les vacances avant d'aller à la Fac d'Oxford.

Je vis l'humaine froncer des yeux, elle tourna la tête vers Jane.

-Et toi Sarah, tu ne parles pas beaucoup.

-Je perds pas mon temps à dire des choses inutiles.

-Oh je vois. Je vais au toilette, je reviens.

Les deux jumeaux portèrent leur attention sur moi.

-Pourquoi tu racontes ça ?

-On devrait partir maintenant sans elle, c'est peut être un piège. Faite-moi confiance.

Les jumeaux payèrent rapidement la note et on partit le plus vite possible. Dans la voiture je leur expliquais l'appel que j'avais reçu et puis finalement on mit de la musique en fond sonore jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'aéroport.

« _Mon cher Jasper. _

_Les taux se rapprochent sur nous, nous sommes constamment sur nos gardes. Encore aujourd'hui nous avons évité un piège des Volturi grâce à Peter qui nous a appelé. _

_Nous sommes dans l'avion qui nous mène à Moscou, on arrive bientôt en Italie. On compte traverser l'Europe avant d'arriver en Italie et d'attaquer le château. Je crois que c'est une mission suicide mais je ne compte pas baisser les bras, je te vengerais comme promis et puis ensuite je me laisserais mourir pour te rejoindre. Peu importe où nous seront, je serais avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte. _

_Ça fait 11 mois que tu es parti, j'ai l'impression que ces 11 mois ont passé au ralenti. J'ai beaucoup voyagé ces derniers temps, j'ai vu beaucoup de chose pourtant j'ai l'impression que rien n'a d'importance sans toi. Tu me manques un peu plus chaque jour... »_

* * *

**Vos avis ? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde ! je suis désolée de publier aujourd'hui mais j'ai passé deux jour de folie ! Mardi soir je me suis gravement blessé le genou : déchirure du ligament ! et hier j'ai été mettre mon attelle, j'échappe de peu à l'opération mais je dois avoir tout le temps mon attelle donc hier j'étais tellement fatigué que je me suis endormie dans l'après midi et je me suis levé seulement pour me laver et manger ! mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez votre chapitre samedi ! **

* * *

Chapitre 11 : se rapprocher

Le Japon était un pays très beau, très riche en culture. J'avais beaucoup aimé me déguiser en personnage de manga dans les rues de Tokyo. Alice s'était beaucoup amusé à parcourir les rues et fouiller dans les magasins. Elle avait acheté plusieurs peluches ainsi que des déguisements et elle avait fait expédier ça à Forks. Depuis qu'Alice avait bu une gorgée de sang humain elle était persuadée que nous allions revenir tous indemnes de cette bataille et elle avait prévu de faire une grande fête pour fêter notre victoire. Non elle n'avait eu de vision mais Alice resterait Alice. En ce moment même nous étions dans un avion nous menant en Russie, oui ce mode de transport était devenu routinier pour nous. Entre la voiture et l'avion, nous ne restions jamais plus de 24 heures dans la même région, par sécurité comme disait si bien Carlisle. Et moi dans tout ça, je me réjouissais que c'était bientôt terminé. J'avais hâte de mourir pour rejoindre Jasper, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à aller bien. Sourire relevait du miracle, je me contentais de répondre quand on me posait une question ce qui arrivait souvent vu que j'étais devenue la « chef du bataillon » comme me surnommait Emmett.

-Alors ? Demanda Alec.

-Oui très bien, répondis-je.

Les garçons s'esclaffèrent puis Alec retrouva son sérieux.

-Je voulais juste voir si tu m'écoutais mais j'ai eu la réponse. On se demandait quel était la suite du plan.

-Traverser la Russie puis l'Europe avant d'arriver en Irlande où on fera une pause de quelques jours avant de s'arrêter en Angleterre pour reprendre des forces et s'entraîner une dernière fois. C'est également là que l'on va tous se rejoindre.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu es la compagne de Jasper, tu es exactement comme lui.

La remarque d'Emmett me fit beaucoup de mal, Rosalie qui avait tout entendu frappa Emmett derrière le crâne. Nous avions encore une heure d'avion alors je remis ma musique en route, je ne voulais plus parler pour le moment. Je n'en peux plus, je ne supporte plus ce vide en moi. J'écoutais les chansons de Jasper, celles qui m'avait fait découvrir quand j'étais encore humaine. J'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs quand on me toucha l'épaule pour me signaler d'attacher ma ceinture.

La différence de température entre le Japon et la Russie fut surprenante, j'enfilai une veste pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Comme on était arrivé de nuit, nous étions obligé de louer des chambres d'hôtels. Seulement personne ne parlait le Russe, on essaya de parler Anglais avec eux mais c'était peine perdue. Résultat, on se retrouva avec d'immense chambre d'hôtel, de la nourriture pour tout un régiment et une centaine de film loué. Alice avait alors dit que ça serait une anecdote à raconter une fois que tout sa sera terminé. Si seulement Alice...

Les végétariens voulurent chasser alors avec les jumeaux ont resta dans la chambre à regarder des films Russe sans comprendre un seul mot.

-J'aimerais qu'on fasse un tour à notre château, dit Jane pensivement.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée ma sœur. Aro doit savoir que nous aimons beaucoup cette merveilleuse bâtisse donc des gardes doivent y être.

-Wahou ! Tu parles vraiment comme un vieux Alec, plaisantai-je.

Alec me tira la langue avant de suggérer d'aller chez les anciens rois.

-Ils vivent en Transylvanie.

-Le royaume de Dracula ? Ris-je.

-Attends c'est pas tout, l'un deux serait un des ancêtres de Vlad l'Empaleur. Ainsi il possède son château.

-Le château de Dracula ?

-Au moins ils peuvent jouer les vampires tranquillement. Et puis ils ramassent beaucoup d'argent avec les droits d'auteur et les visites du château.

-C'est flippant quand même, termina Jane.

On prit notre repas en plaisantant sur Dracula puis la conversation revint sur les Volturi.

-Vous comptez faire quoi après ?

-Je pense que je vais reprendre les études. Je vais étudier en Angleterre et puis Jane aimerait ouvrir une librairie spécialisé sur l'histoire et toi Bella ?

-Attendre la mort. J'arrêterais de me nourrir jusqu'à ce que je sois faible et que je meurs.

-Sincèrement Bella, je crois que nous n'allons pas être tous survivants. Il y aura forcément des morts deux côtés.

-Je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas y penser pour le moment, j'ai déjà perdu Jasper et Amy alors ça suffit pour le moment.

Je regardais Alec dans les yeux, je le considérais comme un frère.

-Alec et Jane promettaient moi que si vos vies sont en danger vous partirez sans vous retourner. Peut importe dans la situation où les autres sont vous partirez pour sauver vos vies.

-On ne te laissera pas Bella t'es notre petite sœur, s'indigna Jane.

-Promettez moi ça. Pour que je sois tranquille le jour du combat, j'aurais moins de soucis comme et je pourrais me concentrer sur les Cullen, les protéger mais surtout détruire Edward.

Jane me prit dans les bras. Elle resta un long moment comme ça jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent de leur chasse.

-On dirait bien que Jane se ramollie. Elle devient tendre, c'est mignon ! Se moqua Emmett.

-Fais gaffe le gorille, j'ai toujours mon don, menaça Jane d'une voix mauvaise.

-Ça suffit tous les deux ! Gronda Esmée.

Je souris de la scène. Cette soirée m'avait fait du bien, j'aimais beaucoup passer du temps avec Jane et Alec. Ils m'apportaient cette force que j'avais du mal à retrouver, on pouvait parler de ma futur mort sans qu'ils m'empêchent de le faire. Ils respectaient toujours mes choix et je serais éternellement reconnaissante pour ça. Pendant cette soirée on discuta chacun de notre meilleur moment du voyage, notre chanson préférée, notre pire souvenir, le meilleur et de notre plus gros fou rire. Je ne voulais pas participer mais Esmée m'obligea alors je dus répondre à toutes les questions en même temps.

-Mon meilleur moment du voyage c'est quand nous avons rencontré Peter et Charlotte. Ils m'ont parlé d'un Jasper que je ne connaissais pas. Se sont eux nos premiers alliés dans cette bataille et puis ils sont les meilleurs amis de mon compagnon alors même si je suis un peu jalouse d'eux je suis obligée de les apprécier. Ma chanson préférée c'est sans doute « White demon love song » des Killers, quand Edward est parti je n'écoutais que cette chanson. Elle représentait exactement ce que je ressentais et elle était un écho à ma douleur. Maintenant je comprends que je souffrais car Jasper était parti. Même si nous n'étions pas proche, nous ressentions déjà une attraction. Mon cœur avait déjà reconnu mon compagnon. Mon pire souvenir vous le connaissez tous, c'est le jour où Jasper est mort. Mon meilleur souvenir c'est le jour où j'ai ouvert les yeux en tant que vampire et que j'ai vu le sourire de mon Jasper. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, je ne savais pas qui j'étais mais je savais qu'il était mon compagnon et cette sensation était plus importante que tout le reste. Quand à mon plus gros souvenirs c'est avec Emmett bien sur. On avait prit des photos de tout le monde sans que vous le sachiez et vous aviez des têtes affreuses. C'était quelques jours avant ma transformation, je m'en souviens car j'ai retrouvé les photos avant notre départ.

Je vis Emmett rire à ce souvenir et me faire un clin d'oeil. C'est vrai qu'à cette époque la vie était si simple, tellement belle. Maintenant le simple fait de sourire m'est difficile, je regrettais cette époque et j'aurais voulu revenir en arrière.

Au lendemain, on partit acheter des voitures. Emmett et Alec voulaient qu'on fasse le voyage tous ensemble mais Carlisle disait qu'aucune voiture n'aurait pus contenir autant de personne. C'était sans compter sur Alice qui trouva une Mercedes Viano à plus de 50 000 dollars. Je me demandais où les Cullen trouvaient tout cet argent.

-Tu sais Bella, nous avons des actions dans toutes les grandes entreprises du monde. Ce n'est même pas la totalité de nos dividendes mensuelles alors arrête de chercher d'où provient l'argent.

-Ouais on est riche, faut pas stresser ma poule ! Plaisanta Emmett.

Heureusement pour nous, la concession automobile avait des traducteurs. L'achat se fit rapidement puisque Carlisle acheta le modèle en exposition pour 10 000 dollars de plus ce qui ravit le vendeur. Après de nombreuses signatures et les bagages rentrés dans le coffre, on était sur la route. Je dois avouer que c'était quand même agréable de voyager en famille. On ferait les deux dernières parties du voyage tous ensemble, comme une vraie famille. J'avais un peu moins l'impression qu'on partait en guerre mais plus qu'on partait en colonie. J'étais derrière avec les jumeaux et Emmett jouait avec les sièges pivotants, les autres enfants Cullen firent la même chose et on se retrouva tous face à face. Emmett sortit un paquet de carte de je-ne-sais-où et on commença à jouer à pleins de jeu. Quand aux parents ils écoutaient de la musique et bavardaient tranquillement, ouais comme ça on donnait l'illusion d'une famille parfaite.

La Russie offrait de nombreux paysages mais peu de station d'essence. On se rendit compte que ce pays était plus pauvre qu'on le croyait, à certain endroit il n'y avait aucune boutique à des kilomètres à la ronde et les enfants étaient tous maigres. Cela brisait le cœur d'Esmée mais elle préférait ne pas regarder pour éviter de se faire du mal. Après plusieurs heures de route on fit un premier arrêt « pipi » comme disait Emmett. Alec se chargea de faire le pleins et Emmett prit le volant, il voulait essayer le nouveau joujou de la famille et Carlisle se lassait de conduire. On échangea nos places et Jane se retrouva à côté d'Esmée pour la nuit, Alec et Carlisle furent côte à côte et discutèrent de chose qui m'échappait et Alice essayait de m'apprendre l'Espagnol. Je fus surprise de voir Jane poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Esmée, au fond même Jane avait besoin d'amour bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas. Esmée ne sut pas comment réagir et se contenta de ne pas bouger avant de soupirer de caresser les cheveux de la petite blonde. J'étais persuadée que Jane resterait avec les Cullen une fois que tout serait terminé.

Après avoir traverser l'Ukraine et la Moldavie on arriva en Roumanie, l'ancien territoire de Vlad l'Empaleur.

-Vous connaissez Vladimir et Stefan ? Demandai-je pour briser le silence.

-Et bien je sais que se sont d'ancien rois détrônés par Aro pourquoi ?

-Je parie qu'ils nous aiderons. Je ne sais pas s'ils voudront bien se battre mais je suis certaine qu'ils nous donneraient un plan d'attaque.

-C'est un bonne idée d'y aller. On va chercher le chemin de leur château.

La route menant au château était compliquée. On eut du mal à s'y rendre mais Carlisle était très doué pour demander le chemin avec des gestes. Finalement on arriva au château le matin, on fut surpris de ne voir aucun vampire nous accueillir mais seulement un guide humain.

-Nous aimerions voir Stefan et Vladimir je vous pris, dit Alec.

-Qui les demande ?

-Les Cullen, dit simplement Carlisle.

-Et bien suivez-moi, ils vous attendent depuis des semaines.

On suivit la guide jusqu'à deux grandes portes. Carlisle frappa puis pris la tête du groupe, c'était toujours lui qui jouait le rôle du chef et ça lui allait à merveille.

-Bonjour mes amis et bienvenue dans notre château. Nous sommes ravis de vous voir enfin, je suis Vladimir et voici Stefan, dit le blond.

Ils avaient la peau très pâle, presque transparente. Ils me faisaient penser à Aro, aussi froid et flippant.

-Ne vous méprisez pas avec notre ressemblance physique entre Aro et nous, nous sommes totalement différents.

-Comment saviez-vous que nous allions venir vous voir ? Demandai-je pour éviter de tourner autours du pot.

-Franche et direct, je l'aime bien cette petite, dit Vladimir.

-Vous savez, les vampires parlent beaucoup en ce moment. Un de nos amis nous a dit qu'il avait entendu une conversation quand il s'était rendu à Volterra pour une quelconque affaire. Un garde disait à Marcus qu'il n'avait toujours aucune trace de vous. Alors on s'est un peu renseigné et on a su que vous aviez quitté votre maison. Puis plusieurs de nos amis vous on vu traversé le monde, mais ne vous inquiétez pas personne n'a été vous trahir au prêt des Volturi. Pour eux, vous êtes toujours quelque part dans le Sud puisque leur traqueur n'arrive pas à vous repérer.

-C'est normal Démétri ne peut pas nous trouver si nous ne chassons pas les humains, expliqua Alec.

-Oh un garde des Volturi, mais que dis-je ! J'en vois deux, c'est incroyable !

Jane fixa Stefan et celui-ci tomba à terre en hurlant. La petite blonde détestait qu'on se moque d'elle, encore plus depuis qu'elle avait quitté les Volturi.

-Ma sœur voyons, ce n'est pas une façon de se tenir.

-Il m'énerve Alec ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je déteste les vieux vampires, ils sont à moitié fous avec le temps qui passe.

-Et bien ignore le mais ne fais pas ça !

-Très bien, soupira Jane.

-Je suppose que vous êtes venus ici chercher du soutiens, mais nous n'allons pas nous battre car nous sommes fatigué de cette lutte néanmoins, nous vous proposons notre aide pour établir une stratégie. Nous connaissons les points faibles du château et avec l'aide des deux gardes présents, nous pourrons plus facilement trouver un moyens d'attaquer Aro. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Très bien, je propose que Bella et moi restions avec vous pendant que les autres visitent le château.

Ce que voulait dire Carlisle c'était qu'on avait besoin d'être tranquille. Stefan tira une chaise et me fit signe de prendre place.

-Bien maintenant j'aimerais, on aimerait, connaître la raison de cette fureur en vous.

-Mon compagnon a été tué par eux.

-C'est une bien triste tragédie. Les Volturi n'ont jamais compris le vrai sens de l'amour et du respect. Même si chacun connaît sa compagne, ils ne comprennent en rien à l'importance des valeurs premières.

-Oui bon, on pourrait en revenir à notre but premier. Je ne veux pas être impolie mais nous avons encore du chemin à faire et on peut être attaqué à n'importe quel moment.

-Oh ne craignez pas d'être attaquée. Nous avons une sorte d'immunité éternelle du moment qu'on ne se bat pas contre eux. Ils ne viendront pas, je le sais car nous avons un contrat avec eux.

-Un contrat ? Reprit Carlisle sur la défensive.

-Oui, en l'honneur de notre ancien titre et en gage d'un respect envers leur royaume nous sommes protégés ainsi que nos invités.

-Donc on pourrait venir ici en cas de problème ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, mais tout se passera bien si vous nous écoutez.

-Justement, on vous écoute.

Stefan fit un grand sourire.

-J'attends ce moment depuis des siècles.

Il sortit un long parchemin qu'il déroula sur la table.

-Voici le plan du château. On peut voir toutes les entrées existantes et cachées, on a obtenu ce plan grâce à Didyme il y a longtemps. Elle voulait s'enfuir avec Marcus loin de tout ça, en échange de notre protection elle nous a offert ceci.

Pendant plusieurs heures ils nous expliquèrent comment et où se positionner. On établie une stratégie avec Carlisle puis les vampires millénaires nous proposèrent de rester pour la nuit, ce qui n'était pas de refus, j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche pour me remettre les idées en places puis je comptais visiter le château de nuit. Après mettre relaxée dans un bain bien chaud, je pris l'initiative de visiter le château lugubre. Je devais avouer que je ne me voyais pas vivre ici, il y avait quelque chose de très glauque. J'avais l'impression d'être surveillée et suivie, comme si une présence m'espionnait.

-Ce n'est que mon imagination, murmurai-je. Il n'y a personne ici, ou alors c'est Emmett qui me fait une blague. Je vais retourner à ma chambre.

À vitesse vampirique, je me retrouvais devant la porte de ma chambre où une douce lumière berçait la pièce. J'ouvris ma valise et je pris de quoi écrire pour Jasper. J'en étais arrivée à un point où mes lettres traînaient au fond de ma valise sans rien pour les protéger car je n'avais plus de place dans ma boite. Un coup à la porte me tira de mes pensées.

-Je peux entrer Bella ? Demanda Alec.

-Bien sur.

-J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques jours tu laissais tes lettres traîner un peu partout dans ta valise, tu ne veux plus écrire à Jasper ?

-Je n'ai pas de place c'est tout. Ma boite en bois est pleine à craquer et je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où les mettre.

-J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut. J'ai trouvé ça à la boutique souvenir, c'est une réplique mais je la trouve magnifique.

Alec me montra une boite à bijoux en bois blanc. Il y avait une rose de gravée dans le bois et des arabesque autours. Je le serrai dans mes bras pour le remercier, il savait toujours ce dont j'ai besoin. J'aimerais le remercier mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment jusqu'à ce que je repense au restaurant de New-York.

-Alec ?

-Oui princesse ?

-Tu sais que je possède un restaurant à New-York et qu'il était à Amy avant et bien j'aimerais qu'on le tienne à deux.

-Bella... c'est ton restaurant, ton territoire. Je ne veux pas piétiner ta place.

-Je n'arriverais pas à le gérer toute seule, regarde, depuis un an je n'ai pas pris de nouvelle. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu.

-On fera ça quand on rentrera d'Italie.

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de m'allonger sur le lit, imitée par Alec. On ne fit aucun commentaire sur la situation, je me sentais bien avec Alec et j'étais persuadée à ce moment qu'avec le temps j'arriverais à guérir de ma blessure et que je pourrais peut être envisager de passer l'éternité avec Alec à New-York et de m'occuper de mon restaurant.

-A quoi tu penses Bella ?

-A ma futur vie.

-Tu l'as vois comment ?

-M'occuper du restaurant, essayer de guérir de tout ça, oublier ma peine, continuer d'aimer Jasper mais ne plus souffrir de sa perte et surtout je l'a vois avec toi.

-A oui comment ?

-Et bien même si nous avons trouvé nos compagnons et qu'on les aimera toute notre éternité, on ressens quelque chose l'un envers l'autre. Je vais mentir, ce n'est en rien comparable à l'amour que j'ai pour Jasper mais je sais que je me sens bien avec toi et que l'on sentant bien.

-Jane m'a dit la même chose. Elle dit que d'une certaine façon on se complète car on vit la même chose.

-Ouais mais en attendant t'es mon meilleur ami Alec.

-Et toi t'es ma meilleure amie, alors on va laisser l'avenir de côté et on va faire un petit tours au clair de lune d'accord ?

-Je sais pas.

-Oh allez, t'as besoin de t'aérer l'esprit et moi aussi donc rien de mieux qu'une balade au clair de lune.

Le lendemain j'avais retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur et de joie. Cette nuit là avec Alec on avait fait la course dans le parc puis on était monté sur des chevaux et on avait parcourut une très longue distance avant de revenir tranquillement au pas. On avait parlé de nos entraînements, ça nous manquait à tous les deux et on avait convenu qu'une fois arrivé en Angleterre on prendrait quelques jours pour s'entraîner à nouveau avant d'aller à Volterra. Puis on était rentré au petit matin, sous les regards de la famille qui nous souriait. Apparemment tout le monde nous attendait pour partir.

Les pays de l'Europe étaient très beaux, la route était quasi déserte et Emmett ne roulait pas comme un fou. Après 12 heures de route Carlisle reprit le volant, ils firent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive en France. On savait tous la traversé de ce pays allait être risqué néanmoins je voulais vraiment aller au château, et puis à y réfléchir l'idée d'aller en Angleterre me plaisait beaucoup moins.

-On pourrait aller directement en Italie ! M'exclamai-je soudain.

-Tu ne veux plus aller en Angleterre ? Demanda Esmée.

-Non je trouve ça inutile de faire un détours par là alors que nous sommes presque arrivé en Italie. Il suffit de nous cacher quelque part en se préparant jusqu'à ce qu'on décide d'attaquer.

Carlisle s'arrêta sur un air de repos et pivota son piège vers nous, imité par sa femme.

-Il faut trouver une résidence assez grande pour nous en évitant les votre les jumeaux. C'est là que va nous chercher Aro. Donc si quelqu'un a une résidence assez grande pour nous et nos alliés c'est le moment de le dire.

-Je ne suis pas sûre mais il me semble que Jasper a une ferme rénové vers Genova, réfléchit Rosalie.

-Je n'en n'ai jamais entendu parler.

-Je suis certaine que si ! On en avait parlé avant votre mariage, il l'avait acheté pour toi et il comptait t'y amener un jour. Elle était assez grande pour accueillir notre famille et ta famille, il l'avait trouvé et il était heureux d'avoir acheté une maison pour vous même si elle était loin de nous. Je crois qu'il voulait que vous habitiez là bas mais pas pour le moment. Tu n'as pas de clé dont tu ignores l'origine ?

-Et bien j'ai trouvé une clé dans une de ses poches un jour mais je ne sais pas si je l'ai encore.

Je pris le manteau en cuir de Jasper et je fouillai dans toutes poches jusqu'à ce que je sente un objet en métal. On ne savait pas vraiment où aller mais Alec nous dirigea comme un pro, Emmett été ravi d'avoir enfin un endroit où nous poser. Selon Alec nous allions arriver dans une heure, dans une heure la dernière partie de notre voyage se terminera.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou ! j'ai lu vos commentaires et j'ai beaucoup ri, ça m'a remonté le moral ! Sinon je voulais savoir si ma page de facebook vous intéresse car je ne vois personne aimer... ça me chagrine un peu**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : se préparer

« _Mon amour,_

_Aujourd'hui nous sommes arrivés à notre propriété, je ne sais pas si je peux dire que c'est une ferme mais je sais juste que c'est magnifique. C'est grand, espacé, chaleureux, c'est parfait. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais acheté cette maison, notre maison. Nous sommes arrivées il y a quelques heures, j'ai laissé la famille s'installer dans la partie vivable. J'ai compris que tu voulais qu'on la rénove ensemble. Ça aurait été un beau projet mais comme beaucoup de projet il est tombé à l'eau. Je me sens un peu coupable d'avoir pensé que je pourrais être un jour en couple avec Alec quand j'ai vu notre propriété et j'ai compris que jamais rien ne pourrais remplacer notre histoire parce que toi et moi c'est quelque chose de fantastique. Dans une semaine on va attaquer le château ! Tu te rends compte que dans quelques jours j'aurais ma vengeance, Edward sera réduit en poussière et jamais plus il ne pourra nous faire du mal. Mais quand j'y réfléchis, je trouve ça égoïste de mêler ma famille à ça, tu ne penses pas que ça serait bien si j'irais seulement avec Alec ? Après tout il n'y a que nous deux qui avons des choses à régler. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que j'y aille seule mais je ne veux pas mettre ma famille en danger. »_

-Bella ! M'appela Emmett me faisant sursauter. Tu viens avec nous faire le tour du propriétaire ?

-Non mais peut-être plus tard. Je suis un peu fatiguée, j'aimerais me reposer.

-Oh Bella, je vois les larmes aux coins de tes yeux. Je sais que tu as du mal à guérir et j'aimerais te faire un peu sourire mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

-Reste comme tu es Emmett, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Alors tu viens ? Espéra mon grand frère.

-Ouais j'arrive.

Je pris la main que me tendait Emmett et par je ne sais quelle manœuvre Emmett me mit sur ses épaules et il courut dans toute la cours et levant les bras et en tournant parfois sur lui même. Ce moment était l'image même du bonheur, toute la famille nous regardait avec un sourire. On savait que nous n'aurions plus beaucoup de moment comme celui-ci, délicieusement insouciant. Alors c'est pour ça que personne ne nous dérangea. Après quelques fou rire et des blagues stupides on retourna dans notre chambre respective. On avait été surpris par le nombre de chambre présente, on aurait pu inviter tellement plus de personne.

-On devrait inviter Peter et Charlotte maintenant, dis-je en frappant Alec.

-Oui, ça nous permettrait de s'entraîner tous ensemble puisque Carlisle a déjà appelé Garrett.

On été arrivé depuis 2 jours et on avait déjà commencé l'entraînement avec Alec. On discutait de tout et de rien ensemble et on passait notre temps à parler stratégie.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils se battent, dis-je.

-Qui ?

-Les Cullen, j'ai peur pour eux.

-Attends Bella, c'est toi qui est venu les voir je te signale. Tu voulais leur aide non ?

-Oui mais maintenant je ne veux plus les mettre en danger.

J'arrêtais mon entraînement et je me dirigeais vers le petit bassin où tout le monde profitait du soleil.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-On t'écoute Bella, répondit Carlisle.

-J'ai décidé que j'irais au château sans vous et pour votre protection vous resterez ici.

-Non Bella ! Nous refusons de te laisser là-bas, c'est du suicide.

-Comme tu l'as dit Emmett c'est du suicide et c'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas que vous y alliez, je ne veux pas vous exposer au danger.

-Mais, commença Esmée.

-Il n'y a pas de « mais ». J'ai pris ma décision et vous ne pouvez pas forcer, c'est mon choix.

Je coupais court à la discussion et j'allais m'enfermais dans ma chambre. C'était la seule qui n'était pas terminée dans cette partie de la maison. J'observais le ciel bleu à par la fenêtre ouverte et je me laissais aller au chagrin. Je sanglotais sans aucune raison valable, c'était simplement les nerfs qui lâchaient. Au bout de plusieurs heures un coup vint me sortir de cette état, c'était Alec.

-Dis princesse, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je ne pleure pas ! Me défendis-je.

-Menteuse, répondit Alec.

Je pouffais de son insulte avant de couvrir mes yeux de mes mains. J'avais un peu honte de montrer ma faiblesse devant lui, je ne montrais plus mes peurs et mon chagrin depuis longtemps et j'avais appris à me tenir.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça devant moi Bella, allez viens là.

Alec me serra contre lui pendant plusieurs minutes, je me remis à pleurer dans ses bras. Tout était plus simple avec lui, on était la même personne. Je sentais qu'Alec pleurait aussi, il avait sa tête dans mon cou.

-Oh pardon, dit Alice en entrant dans ma chambre.

-Non ce n'est rien Alice attend !

Je m'élançais dans le couloir pour la rattraper.

-Attend Alice.

-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pour toi et Alec. J'aurais du frapper c'est évident, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Non Alice ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Mais je ne crois rien Bella, je constate. Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec Alec, je pensais juste que tu avais besoin de réconfort mais apparemment non.

-Alice ! M'énervai-je. Alec est venu me voir car il m'a entendu pleurer, il est le seul à comprendre ce que je ressens. Lui aussi a perdu sa moitié, tu peux comprendre ça Alice ? Tu peux comprendre qu'on a besoin de soutient lui et moi ? On ne montre rien devant vous pour ne pas recevoir votre pité mais on souffre lui comme moi.

Alice baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolée Bella, excuse moi.

-Ce n'est rien mais arrête de me juger je t'en pris.

Le petit lutin hocha la tête et alla dans sa chambre. J'avais été dur avec elle mais j'étais toujours obligée de me justifier et j'en avais assez. Je retournais dans la chambre avec Alec.

-Non mais tu vois ça m'énerve ça ! Sous prétexte qu'ils sont ma famille, ils me jugent. Ils ne comprennent rien et ça m'énerve.

-C'est normal, ils n'ont pas connu cette perte. Je pense que c'est mieux qu'ils ne nous comprennent pas.

-Mais Jane nous comprend pourtant !

-Jane est ma jumelle, elle est en connexion permanente avec mes ressentiments. Elle ressent tout comme moi, c'est le lien du sang qui fait ça.

-Je le savais ! Vous avez un lien télépathique. Je suis trop forte, dis-je en plaisantant.

-Tu te posais encore la question ? Mais je croyais que tout le monde le savais ça, je pensais le dans notre royaume tout le monde le savais.

-Je te signale que je suis une novice chez les vampires, alors excuse-moi si je ne sais pas tout sur le royaume.

-Moi je sais quelque chose à propos du royaume. Dans quelque jours, nous allons mener la révolution mais en attendant il faudrait appeler nos compatriotes soldats ! Nous allons avoir besoin de renfort si nous voulons assiéger le château.

-Va réunir les troupes capitaine ! Nous avons besoins de remotivé la famille.

Une fois dans le salon Carlisle prit la parole en premier.

-Écoutes Bella, je sais bien que tu ne veux pas que nous combattons avec toi mais nous le voulons. C'est notre choix et de plus nous avons des comptes à régler avec Edward.

-Oui même s'il devenu un Volturi ça n'excuse pas le fait qu'il est tué Jasper. Je veux savoir pourquoi, dit Esmée.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous vous lancés dans une mission suicide ?

-Mais non Bella on va juste s'amuser un peu et casser des têtes ! Plaisanta Emmett.

Sa réplique eut au moins le don de nous faire rire. Comme le soir n'allait pas tarder à tomber Alec et Jane proposèrent de visiter le coin. Nous ne pouvions pas aller dans les villes pour ne pas nous faire repérer mais le paysage à lui seul nous offrait un spectacle magique.

Après cette balade qui dura une grande partie de la nuit, j'appelai Peter et Charlotte pour les inviter ici.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Salut Charlotte, je sais que c'était prévu que l'on ne se voit que dans 4 jours mais il s'avère qu'il y a un changement de programme. Vous pourriez venir le plus vite possible ?

J'entendis l'appareil changer de main.

-Hey Bella ! Je suis heureux d'entendre ta voix. Quoi de neuf ?

-Et bien nous avons trouvé une résidence en Italie à mon nom alors je voulais savoir si vous vouliez venir ici quelques jours avant vous savez quoi ?

-Avec joie, on prend le premier avion et on arrivera dans l'après-midi.

On se salua puis je raccrochais avant de sourire à Esmée.

-Sa te dirait de faire les magasins avec moi pour l'arrivé de Peter et Charlotte ?

-Avec joie ma petite Bella, on fera ça dès demain matin. En attendant Carlisle et moi allons appeler Garrett pour l'inviter à nous rejoindre. Ça te pose un problème ?

-Non, au contraire. Bonne nuit maman.

Esmée vint m'embrasser avant de rejoindre son mari dans sa chambre, je l'entendis lui parler mais je m'efforçais de ne pas écouter. C'est seulement quand les premiers rayons du soleil arrivèrent à ma chambre que je repris conscience. Je m'étais littéralement déconnectée du monde, je n'entendais plus rien et je ne voyais que le ciel.

-Bella, tu peux baisser ton bouclier ? Me demanda Esmée.

-Oh désolé.

-Tu te sens menacée ma chérie ?

-Non j'étais juste déconnectée de la réalité. J'étais dans une sorte de sommeil éveillé, j'avais coupé tous mes sens et je ne me suis pas rendu compte que mon bouclier était en marche.

-C'est sûrement un réflexe. Tu es prête ?

-J'enfile juste une robe et une paire de collant et je suis à toi.

On était à la porte de la maison quand Jane arriva timidement vers nous.

-Je peux venir avec vous ? Je pourrais vous montrer des coins sympas si vous voulais.

-Bien sur Jane on serait ravi d'être avec toi, on n'est jamais sortie toutes les deux, sourit Esmée.

-Oui les choses changent parfois.

Esmée et Jane discutaient chiffon pendant que j'envoyais des messages avec Alec qui faisait quelque travaux avec Emmett et Carlisle.

-Alors Bella, toi et Alec ? Demanda Jane d'une voix malicieuse.

-On est ami, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

-C'est bizarre mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

-Que veux-tu que je te dises ? C'est vrai que je me sens bien avec Alec, il est mon meilleur ami et je serais perdue sans lui. C'est vrai aussi qu'il calme toutes mes peurs et me console à chaque fois que je pleure mais c'est tout, il ne remplacera jamais Jasper.

-On ne t'a jamais dit de remplacer Jasper c'est impossible mais parfois il faut aimer ce qui est bon pour soit.

Que vouliez-vous répondre à ça ? Je savais qu'Esmée avait raison, je ne voulais pas l'admettre pour l'instant. Le plus important était le combat que nous allions mener dans quelques jours. On arriva dans un grand magasin de literie et une vendeuse nous accosta en italien, Jane l'envoya pètre. On choisissait chacune une parure de lit pour notre chambre puis je pris plusieurs autres parures de plusieurs couleurs pour les autres chambres. Pour la chambre d'Alice je pris une parure rose et blanche et je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre une parure de couleur or pour Rosalie et Emmett. Après ces achats on décida de rentrer préparer les chambres.

Nous étions au milieu du jardin quand Carlisle arriva. Il était parti chercher nos invités à l'aéroport avec Emmett. J'étais impatiente de retrouver Peter, j'avais dans de chose à lui demander sur Jasper.

-Il y a des vampires à l'aéroport, dit Peter. Je crois qu'Aro est sur les nerfs.

-Je l'espère bien. Je veux qu'il panique, qu'il devienne paranoïaque. J'espère seulement qu'il ne sera pas mis au courant de notre arrivé.

-Sinon bonjour la sadique.

-Bonjour le sudiste !

Peter ria de mon surnom et partit saluer le reste du groupe. Je vis Emmett bouder et j'interrogeais Carlisle du regard, longue histoire apparemment.

-Alors on ne dit pas bonjour à Garrett ?

Tout le monde le salua en riant. Chacun alla dans sa chambre se rafraîchir un peu puis on se regroupa autours de point d'eau.

-Quels sont les plans ? Demanda directement Garrett.

-Et bien avec le clan des Roumains nous avons convenus d'un plan assez simple mais efficace si nous y tenons tous.

-Développe Bella parce qu'au final il n'y a que toi et Carlisle qui êtes au courant.

Après avoir expliqué le plan d'attaque je fis une démonstration de combat avec Alec. Il lança sa fumée paralysante et quelque chose d'incroyable se produit. Au lieu d'être dissipée par mon bouclier, la fumée se fondit à l'intérieur et y resta c'est comme ça que je pus lancer mon bouclier sur Alec et l'assommer, pour la première fois depuis son existence Alec goûta à son propre poison. Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle pendant le combat, stupéfait des progrès que j'avais fait. Pourtant ils ne savaient pas que c'était la première fois pour moi que je combinais mon pouvoir avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Bella, murmura Alec.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je suis juste sonné. C'est incroyable ce que tu as fait ! Comment tu as fait ?

-J'ai simplement dit que ça serait gentil de la part de mon bouclier de laisser la fumer rentrer et tu as vu le résultat.

-Intéressant, murmura Carlisle.

Je voulais tester mon pouvoir avec celui de Jane mais personne n'était assez courageux pour voir si ça marchait mais bon dans la théorie où ça marchait avec Alec, le don de sa sœur devait fonctionner de la même façon. Pendant la nuit, Alec enseigna l'art de se battre comme un Volturi. J'étais étonnée de voir toute la technique que se cachait derrière l'image des gardes. Je pensais qu'ils n'utilisaient que leur don mais je m'étais trompée. Je sus qu'il n'y avait que Jane qui ne savait pas se battre chez parmi les gardes et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se battre, cependant j'insistais. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Elle insista à contre cœur de s'entraîner avec moi, chacun s'entraîna avec un partenaire autre que son compagnon et on entendait beaucoup de rire.

-Bien Jane tu sais te défendre et attaquer avec ton don mais qu'en est-il de ton corps ?

-Je suis nulle pour ça Bella, tu sais j'ai toujours utilisé mon don. J'étais la pièce maîtresse de la collection d'Aro donc j'étais toujours à ses côtés, je n'allais jamais au devant.

-On va changer ça Jane, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais t'apprendre des techniques de combat à deux que j'ai vu avec Alec. C'est une synchronisation des mouvements avec l'autre vampire, pour te montrer j'ai besoin d'Alec.

Aussitôt appelé, aussitôt arrivé. Alec m'attrapa par les épaules et me fit voler, grâce à ça je pouvais mettre un coup de pied à un vampire facilement. On lui montra d'autre technique de combat et d'un seul coup Jane fut plus détendue.

-Tu ne seras jamais seule Jane, c'est le principe du plan. C'est pour ça que je t'apprends ces techniques.

Au petit matin, on décida d'aller chasser. Alec reprit plusieurs kit de perfusion sous les regards interrogateur des invités. Ils comprirent rapidement quand Jane leur expliqua le don de Démétri. On se mit en marche afin de trouver plusieurs humains qui traînaient dans la région. Après que nous ayons saouler plusieurs humains on rentra à la maison, les végétariens nous attendaient déjà. Les autres jours on s'entraîna encore et encore si bien que les 4 jours passèrent très vite et que bientôt nous attaquerions le château.

_« Mon amour. _

_Aujourd'hui nous avons terminé notre dernière séance de combat. Demain soir nous attaquons le château, pour toi. Je dois avouer que je suis morte de peur à l'idée de perdre un membre de ma famille, ils sont tous courageux. Je sens pourtant en moi cette confiance, je sais qu'ils se tiendront tous au plan que l'on a fait. Nous avons attendu ce jour depuis longtemps et nous y voilà Jasper. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné. C'est peut-être la dernière la dernière fois que je t'écris mon Jasper. Et même si ma lettre est courte je t'aime, à jamais. »_

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre. On allait passer les dernières heures chacun dans son côté, avec son compagnons. Pour Alice, Jane, Alec, Garrett et moi on comptait s'amuser en ville. Je savais qu'Alice voulait boire du sang humain pour sa dernière soirée de bonheur, on ne savait pas ce qui nous attendrait demain mais personne ne perdait espoir. C'était simplement agréable de passer un moment tous ensemble, oubliant pourquoi nous étions en Italie.

* * *

**Le combat arrive ! vos avis ? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publier pendant des jours et jours mais j'étais en Allemagne et j'avais pas ma clé usb sur moi ! Sinon on arrive vraiment à la fin de la fiction et j'ai adoré tous vos commentaires ! **

* * *

Chapitre 13 : attaquer

On arriva à Volterra alors que la nuit était bien présente. Par chance il n'y avait pas de lune cette nuit, nous étions dans la nuit totale. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et sa position, nous étions enfin prêt à attaquer. Pour le moment nous étions ensemble, courant vers nos ennemis. J'avais une détermination étonnante en moi, j'étais prête à tuer tous nos ennemis. Le château s'imposa à nous, immense et nous écrasant de tout son poids. Arrivé à quelques pas de l'entré sud, on se fit une dernière étreinte puis on se sépara. Chaque groupe était composé de deux vampires, Esmée et Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett, Charlotte et Peter, Alice et Garrett. Le dernier groupe était le mien, j'étais avec les deux jumeaux. Nous étions l'équipe redoutable. Les parents devaient se poster en hauteur afin de surveiller si un des rois ou Edward sortiraient. Les autres équipes devaient attaquer tout vampire protégeant les rois, quand à nous nous devions tout d'abord faire comprendre que nous ne voulions que les rois et Edward en proposant aux gardes la vie sauve en échange s'ils partaient sur le champ puis nous devions trouver Edward et les rois. Alec m'avait prévenu que nous aurions affaire à beaucoup de garde avant de trouver les rois. Nous allions entrer par l'entrée principale, de façon théâtrale nous devions ouvrir la porte en grand sans annoncer notre arrivé au préalable. Je plaçais mon bouclier tout autours de nous.

On marchait sans faire de bruit, nos pas résonnaient sur la pierre, on savait que les gardes nous entendaient. On ne parlait pas, ne voulant pas que les vampires nous reconnaissent. C'était ça le but de notre plan, la surprise. Au bout de plusieurs minutes on croisa enfin un garde.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de 20 ans. Je ne savais pas quel était son don mais je me doutais qu'il était redoutable, je sentais une petite pression sur mon bouclier.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour toi, laisse nous passer où tu mourras, expliqua Alec d'une voix grave.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Il plissa les yeux surement pour accentuer son don, il commençait à s'énerver.

-Comment faites-vous pour résister à mon don ? Vous devriez brûler de l'intérieur !

-Laisse-nous passer ou nous allons utiliser nos dons sur toi ! Menaçai-je.

-Je ne trairais jamais maître Aro ! Répondit-il.

-Qu'il est mignon on dirait mon frère dans notre jeunesse, se moqua Jane.

-Il est vraiment têtu ! Tant pis pour lui, soupira Alec en approchant de notre ennemi.

On avait dit pas de pitié pour les résistants, Alec fit un sourire sadique et s'approcha de lui avec sa sœur. Je vis de la terreur dans les yeux du jeune homme, il recula jusqu'à heurter le mur.

-Au fait, nous sommes Jane et Alec Volturi ! Fit la petite blonde d'une voix sadique avant de bloquer la bouche du vampire avec sa main.

Alec le décapita sans management, je fis craquer une allumette avant de la jeter sur le tas de membre. La fumée violette ne tarda pas à alerter d'autre garde, Jane eut un sourire en voyant les deux hommes approcher.

-Jane ! Alec ! Quelle bonne surprise de vous voir, dit le plus grand des deux.

-Nous aussi on est heureux de vous voir, répondit Alec.

-C'est vous qui provoquait tout ça ? Demanda l'autre vampire garde.

-Ouais ! M'exclamai-je.

-Tient, la jeune Cullen !

-Hale, rectifiai-je.

-Oh elle a un sale caractère en plus !

-Arrête Félix ! Ordonna Jane. Nous ne sommes pas là pour bavarder tranquillement, nous sommes ici pour nous venger.

-De quoi ? Demanda le vampire toujours inconnu.

-De la mort de mon mari et de la compagne d'Alec.

-Oh merde, la petite chinoise c'était ta compagne ? Je suis désolé mec je ne savais pas, Aro m'a dit de la ramener ici mais je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais su.

-Calme toi Démétri.

C'était donc lui le traqueur tant redouté. Pourtant il avait l'air surpris de nous voir ici, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on perde de temps alors je fis accélérer les choses.

-Écoutez, je vous propose un marché. Vous partez immédiatement du château et vous avez la vie sauve sinon on n'hésitera pas à vous tuer.

-Elle plaisante j'espère ? Demanda Félix en se retournant vers Alec.

-Non, répondit-il froidement.

Pour faire échos à la réponse de son frère Jane infligea de la douleur à Démétri. Celui-ci hurla à plein poumon, Félix fit signe d'arrêter et releva son ami.

-On accepte le marché mais faites attention à vous. Le château est rempli de nouveau garde, Aro est devenu parano depuis qu'on a perdu votre trace. Ils sont caché à divers coin des couloirs et attendent votre arrivée. Soyez prudent, fit Félix.

Les deux vampires firent une accolade amicale aux jumeaux avant de me faire un signe de la tête et de disparaître dans la nuit. On savait que beaucoup de vampire nous attendraient mais on ne savait combien exactement ni quels étaient leurs pouvoirs c'est pour ça que j'avais mon bouclier mental et physique d'activé autours de nous trois. Je marchais devant d'un pas déterminé, un vampire sortit de nul part approcha vers nous. Il se multiplia en plusieurs vampire identique, il crée une illusion parfaite. Jane et Alec attaquèrent deux vampires mais se fut des copies, j'attrapais le vrai avant qu'il ne s'enfuit. Jane et Alec me dirent qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, je serrais ma main autours de son cou avant le soulever et de le démembrer. J'étais rapide et efficace. On se fit attaquer une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'arriver dans le dernier couloir. On pouvait entendre des personnes bouger dans la salle du trône. Nous avions mis une heure avant d'y accéder et combattu beaucoup de vampire, on demanda à chaque fois s'il voulait la vie sauf mais peut de personne prenait conscience de notre force. Alec et Jane m'avaient avoué qu'ils ne connaissaient presque aucun des vampires que nous avions tués pourtant ils connaissaient toute la garde jusqu'à leur départ. Jane fut étonnée de ne pas croiser plus de garde qu'ils connaissaient. Cependant leur surprise fut atténuée quand on entra dans la salle du trône.

Notre famille avait exactement une heure pour tuer un maximum de vampire et rejoindre cette pièce, on savait qu'Aro y serait car c'était la mieux gardée et celle où il y avait le plus d'issue mais malheureusement pour lui, nous connaissions toutes les entrées et issues cachées. On remarqua que tous « anciens » les membres de la garde étaient réunis dans cette grande pièce, protégeant les rois. Je retiens mon souffle en comptant les membres de ma famille, il ne manquait personne. Je fus aussitôt rassurée. On se réunit tous devant nos ennemis, ils semblaient surpris, apeurés et pour certain colère. Je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher Edward parmi la foule et quand je le vis, une colère intense monta en moi. J'eus du mal à me contenir, je dus prendre la main d'Alec et la serrer très fort.

-Nous avons à parler Aro ! Dis-je.

-Moi je souhaite parler à mes enfants qui sont prêts de toi. Si vous revenez avec moi je vous pardonnerais d'avoir tué beaucoup de mes gardes, vous serrez puni de votre trahison mais je ne vous tuerais pas.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Jane.

-Pas intéressés, continua Alec.

Leur petit jeu m'amusa beaucoup, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

-Je suppose que le chef de groupe est Carlisle, mon bon ami.

-Non c'est moi, répliquai-je.

-Douce Isabella, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu sous ce visage rempli de haine et de douleur. Mais que sont devenus tes principes de ne jamais tuer un humain pour te nourrir ?

-Ils sont mort en même temps que mon compagnon.

-A oui Jasper n'est-ce pas ? Quelle tragique perte, un don très précieux mais une personnalité beaucoup trop gentille.

Je serrais encore plus la main de mon ami, je ne voulais pas craquer devant lui.

-J'exige une vengeance à la hauteur de notre perte ! Dis-je d'une voix forte.

Les gardes firent des commentaires dans leur coin, on aurait dit que des millier d'abeilles bourdonnaient ensemble.

-Silence ! Cria Aro.

-Nous avons perdu deux compagnons. Le mien et celui de Bella, nous exigeons donc la mort des responsables.

-Nous ne voulons la vie de personne d'autre, nous épargnerons tous ceux qui souhaitent partir et ne pas prendre part au combat mais nous n'hésiterons pas à tuer tous ceux qui s'opposeront à nous, continuai-je.

Je fixais Edward, je ne voulais pas le laisser partir et je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'enfuir à la moindre occasion. Aro rit de toutes ses forces devant notre discourt.

-Vous comptez tuer tous vampires s'opposant à vous ? Mais regardez-vous vous n'êtes qu'une dizaine et nous sommes prêt d'une cinquantaine.

-Nous n'avons pas peur de vous ! Répliqua Jane.

-Je reprends les paroles de Bella, nous ne voulons qu'Edward et Aro. Les autres sont libres de partir s'ils le souhaitent, répéta Alec un peu plus fort.

Les mêmes vampires continuèrent de faire des commentaires, je savais que certains voudraient s'enfuir. Je vis la détermination d'Aro dans ses yeux, il était temps que j'amplifie mon bouclier autours de nous.

-Attaquez ! Ordonna Aro.

Personne ne bougea, ils avaient tous confiance en mon don. Je continuais de fixer Edward, je concentrais toute la douleur et la rage que j'avais contre lui pour rendre mon bouclier plus résistant. Tous les gardes se jetèrent sur nous, ils furent bloqués par un mur invisible. Ils frappaient de toutes leurs forces et j'accusais chaque coup, à mesure que les secondes passèrent mon don devint plus fort. C'est comme si un second souffle m'aidait à résister.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ? Murmura Aro.

J'avais prévu que tous les vampires se jetteraient sur nous, et après une minute on devait tous se séparer et s'éparpiller dans la pièce en restant par deux. Je retirais d'un coup mon bouclier et tous nos ennemis tombèrent en même temps. Je fis un signe de tête à Alec pour qu'il combine son don au mien avant de le jeter sur les premier vampire à se lever. Du coin de l'œil je remarquais Edward s'enfuir.

-Vas-y Bella ! Hurla Carlisle. Mais ramène le vivant !

-Je vais essayer !

Je suivais Edward à travers les couloirs, heureusement que j'avais encore ma vitesse de nouveau née. Cet enfoiré courrait vraiment vite, il zigzaguait entre les différentes pièces mais ce petit jeu m'énervait.

-Tu comptes fuir encore ? Criai-je. Edward !

Le vampire roux se retourna vers moi.

-Tu me dégoûtes Bella. Tu m'as privé de ma famille, tu as volé le mari d'Alice et maintenant tu mets ta famille en danger pour te venger. Tu n'as pas honte ?

-Tu te crois meilleur que moi ? Qui as tué quelqu'un de sang froid juste par jalousie ? Tu m'as toujours voulu Edward, j'ai toujours représenté la femme parfaite pour toi. Mais tu sais Edward j'ai bien changé, je ne suis plus cette humaine soumise.

-Tu seras toujours soumise à moi Bella. Regarde-toi, tu es dans cet état à cause de moi. Regarde comme tu trembles de me voir, tu n'arrives même plus à te contrôler. Tu es sur le poids de me tuer alors que tu as promis de ne pas le faire à Carlisle.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu es pire Edward ? Tu as trahi toute la famille en devenant un Volturi. Tu as tué Jasper ! Alors ne comptes pas sur moi pour marcher dans ton petit jeu, tu es misérable !

À ces mots, Edward se jeta sur moi. Il essaya de me frapper mais je l'esquivais de justesse, on échangea des coups sans grand succès avant d'avoir l'idée de le bloquer avec mon don. J'eus un sourire victorieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? Cracha Edward.

-J'ai gagné ! Ris-je.

-Comment ça ?

Edward essaya de s'avancer vers moi mais mon bouclier le stoppa. Il mit les mains dessus, fasciné.

-Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel ! C'est incroyable.

Je le laissais contempler mon don avant d'attraper sa tignasse et de tirer pour qu'il me suive. Il hurla de le lâcher, ses cheveux étaient son point faible. Je le ramenais dans la grande salle, pour qu'il soit tué devant tout le monde. Il pensait qu'il pourrait avoir la vie sauve, qu'il manipulerait Carlisle comme toujours et s'en sortirait bien mais pas cette fois. J'étais déterminée à le tuer et j'étais prête à me battre pour ça.

Dans la salle, il y avait beaucoup moins de vampire qu'au début. Je crois que la plus part de garde sont partis, Alec me fit un sourire. Il essayait d'atteindre Aro mais Renata le bloquait avec son don.

-Pourquoi le protéger Renata ? Si tu pars tu seras libre.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle.

-Explique-toi ! Ordonna Jane.

Elle hésita un instant en regardant Aro.

-Il enferme mon compagnon quelque part mais je ne sais pas où, avoua-t-elle.

-Tu ne sais faire que ça ! M'énervai-je.

-Renata, si tu viens avec prêt de nous et que tu retires ton bouclier je te promets que tu pourras retrouver ton compagnon.

-Comment ? Demanda-t-elle.

-En le torturant bien sur !

Je vis Aro écarquiller les yeux de peur, ils savaient que le don de Jane le ferait parler.

-Tu n'oseras pas Bella, me provoqua Edward que je tenais toujours pas les cheveux.

-La ferme ! Ordonnai-je.

-Bien Aro tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune pitié pour toi alors je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser mon don pour soudoyer ces informations, dit Jane.

-Je ne dirais rien, ricana Aro. Et puis tu n'oseras, je suis ton maître après tout.

-je n'ai pas de maître ! Hurla Jane.

Sa colère déclencha son don, Aro se mit à hurler. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait cette affreuse douleur, il se tordait de douleur. Devant cette scène, Renata baissa son bouclier et s'avança vers nous.

-Paix mon amie, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Tu n'as jamais été libre, on comprend.

Alec rassura la vieille vampire, elle se cacha derrière lui. Jane saisit son ancien maître par le cou.

-Parle maintenant !

-Je ne dirais rien ! Renata me doit obéissance.

-Laisse tomber Jane. On a un autre atout ici, on a un télépathe.

Jane sourit sadiquement puis elle regarda Edward. Il hurla, Jane le fit souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

-Je dirais tout mais arrêtes Jane par pitié !

-Très bien ! Merci de coopérer Edward, sourit Alec.

-Il est caché quelque part en France dans un petit village. Il est dans une grotte, le village s'appelle Saint-Amand-de-Coly.

-Merci, souffla Renata.

-Pars maintenant ! Ordonna Alec.

On suivit du regard la vampire puis on reporta notre attention sur notre prisonnier.

-Pourquoi Aro ? Demandai-je. Il n'avait rien fait, nous n'avions enfreint aucune loi.

-Je te voulais Bella. Je savais que tu aurais un don exceptionnel, j'ai appris à te connaître grâce à la mémoire de ton premier amour et quand j'ai vu qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans tes pensés je me suis dis que tu serais une pièce importante dans ma collection. Aussi importante que mes jumeaux.

-Malheureusement pour toi ta collection est dissipée, me moquai-je.

-Si ça peut te consoler je n'avais pas prévu de tuer ton mari, c'est Edward qui a insisté. Il disait que si Jasper serait vivant tu ne voudrais jamais nous rejoindre.

-Et bien il avait tord. Je serais revenue pour vivre avec lui, je vous aurais servis ! Mais maintenant il est trop tard. Moi je n'ai rien à régler avec vous, c'est avec Alec que vous allez devoir vous expliquer. Regarde bien Edward, je te réserve le même sort. Tu vas voir ce que c'est de prendre le compagnon d'un vampire.

Je reculais pour laisser Alec s'approcher du pitoyable roi vampire. Je me demandais ce que faisait ma famille, nous étions seuls dans la pièce.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi avoir tué une humaine, elle était innocente. Son seul tord c'est d'avoir été au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit.

-Elle était un danger pour moi.

-Comment ? C'était une humaine. Et de plus tu m'avais dit que si je ne la revoyais jamais tu ne la tuerais pas.

-Oui mais voilà les choses changent. J'ai senti que ton envi de partir se faisait de plus en plus fort et que ta sœur te suivrais. Tu vois je ne voulais pas perdre mes jouets favoris !

-Nous n'étions que des jouets pour toi ? Hurla Alec.

Il arracha un bras en parlant, faisant hurler Aro.

-Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais Aro ! Mais je ne vais pas te tuer, ça serait trop facile. Je vais te laisser te dessécher dans une des cellules du château comme tu as fait à beaucoup de vampire. Tu vas pourrir tout seul ! Tu vas te retrouver seul !

-Non ! Tuez-moi ! Je préfère ça plutôt que de rester seul. Bella tues-moi, supplia-t-il.

-Aro, ce n'est pas à moi de choisir ton sort. Alec a décidé que tu pourrirais seul, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je regardais les deux jumeaux s'éloigner avec l'ancien roi. Nous avions détrôné le roi, nous étions maintenant les nouveaux souverains du monde vampirique. Même si cette nouvelle aurait dût m'enlever cet énorme poids de mes épaules je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je vis les membres de ma famille revenir un par un tous indemne, on se sourit tous en se voyant.

-Où sont les jumeaux ? S'inquiéta Esmée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont en train d'enfermer Aro dans une cellule.

-Je suis heureuse que personne ne soit blessé, murmura Esmée. Mais nous avons fait beaucoup de mort.

-Il le fallait Esmée, ceux sont eux qui n'ont pas voulu partir. Ne te culpabilise pas pour ça, répondit Emmett.

D'un seul coup leur attention se porta sur l'ancien membre des Cullen.

-Bonjour Edward, fit Carlisle durement.

-Bonjour Papa, répondit Edward dans un sourire.

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Je ne suis plus ton père depuis que tu as tué froidement un de mes fils et détruis la vie de ma petite Bella.

-Il n'y en a toujours que pour elle hein ! Cracha Edward.

Je lui mis un coup derrière la nuque en réponse, Emmett ria à pleine gorge.

-Sérieusement Edward pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda le fils Cullen.

-Tu ne vois donc pas que j'ai fait ça pour vous ?

-Non tu l'as fait pour toi car tu étais jaloux Edward, tu l'as toujours été. Tu as toujours empêché Jasper de s'approcher de Bella, et je suis désolée de n'avoir jamais rien dit. Mais tu vois Edward même si pour moi tu étais comme mon jumeau je ne te pardonnerais jamais d'avoir tué Jasper parce que même si je ne suis pas sa compagne une part de moi aimera toujours Jasper et en le tuant tu as tué Bella mais également une part de nous tous et même de toi. En lui autant la vie tu as tué ta part d'humanité en toi et c'est bien dommage mais pour moi tu ne mérites plus de vivre. Je soutiens Bella, mais je ne pourrais pas assister à ça. Ça serait bien trop dur.

-J'aiderais Bella, enchaîna Rosalie. Tu as tué mon frère Edward et sa fait un an que j'attendais ça. Depuis le jour où j'ai su que tu avais tué mon frère je rêve secrètement de te tuer et maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion je vais la saisir.

-Edward, couina Esmée. Comment tu as pu ? Je vais faire un aveu devant toute notre famille, tu as toujours été mon préféré. Tu étais mon premier enfant, mon premier vampire à chouchouter bien que tu connaisses Carlisle depuis plus longtemps que moi. Je me demande comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareil ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais un jour ressentir de la colère et de la honte pour toi mais c'est fait. J'ai eu du mal à croire Bella quand elle nous a expliqué l'histoire mais j'étais bien forcée d'y croire en voyant les jumeaux. Jasper est l'un de mes enfants et j'aimerais que dieu me pardonne pour ce que je vais dire mais Bella mérite une vengeance Edward et je resterais là pour la voir. En temps que mère de la victime mais également mère du coupable.

-Alors c'est tout ? Vous allez laisser Bella me tuer sans aucun remord ? Je pourrais être enfermé dans une cellule comme Aro, ou alors revenir avec vous et être enfermé dans une pièce.

-Non Edward tu mérites la mort, répondit Carlisle en regardant son premier fils dans les yeux.

-Carlisle, murmura Edward.

Alice s'avança vers moi, elle me demanda de lâcher Edward quelques secondes. Elle s'accroupit devant lui.

-Je sais que tu vas probablement me détester quelque soit où tu iras mais tu auras toujours cette place dans mon cœur. Pour moi tu es mon jumeau et jamais je ne cesserais de penser à toi, tu as changer d'une très mauvaise façon en quelques années mais je ne garderais que le meilleur de toi. Tous nos moments partagés resteront de merveilleux souvenirs mais je ne peux pas tolérer ce que tu as fait. Adieu Edward.

Le petit lutin embrasser son frère sur le front avant de se relever et partir.

-Alice ! Appela Edward.

Ladite Alice se retourna vers le condamné.

-Je te déteste ! Sourit-il.

-Moi aussi Edward, je t'aime quand même.

Et la petite vampire s'éloigna de nous tranquillement. Rosalie me rejoint pour tuer Edward, je trouvais ça cruel de faire ça devant toute la famille. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu mais c'est ce que voulait la famille donc je le ferais devant eux.

-Bella, je peux te demander une faveur avant de mourir ?

-Dis toujours.

-Tu pourrais jeter mes cendres dans notre clairière ? Tu sais à Forks. Je ne veux pas être avec les autres vampires.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je demanderais à quelqu'un de te ramasser et de te mettre dans un pot.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Edward baissa la tête, ne voulant pas regarder son ex famille dans les yeux. Rosalie me fit un signe de la tête et prit les deux bras d'Edward, je me mis devant le futur mort et je l'observai quelques secondes. Alors c'était ça le sentiment de vengeance ! Ce bonheur que l'on ressent, cette sensation de légèreté et d'apaisement intérieur ? Je vis ma famille bouger, Esmée se blottit contre son mari et Charlotte serra Peter dans ses bras. Emmett jura une dernière fois.

-Merde Edward, t'aurais pas dût faire ça !

-Je suis désolé.

Se fut les dernières paroles d'Edward, je serrai ma main autours de son cou puis je fis un mouvement rotatif de l'autre. La tête de l'assassin de mon mari se retrouva détaché de son corps, Rosalie arracha les bras d'un mouvement brusque. J'allais mettre le feu au reste du vampire quand Esmée me stoppa.

-Attend Bella, j'aimerais récupérer quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha d'Edward et ramassa la chaîne en or. Et retira un des bracelet d'Edward contenant le blason des Cullen puis arracha celui des Volturi.

-Il mérite quand même d'être brûlé avec dignité, réfléchit Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il meurt comme un Volturi.

Je fis un petit sourire compatissant à Carlisle. Personnellement je n'avais aucune pitié pour ce monstre mort, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit en morceau et j'avais hâte de le brûler. Je demandais aux amis de Jasper s'ils voulaient le faire avec moi et ils me rejoignaient avec leur briquet à la main. On lança en même temps le feu sur Edward et une fumée monta rapidement, c'était la fin de mon cauchemar. J'avais enfin venger mon amour pour y arriver j'avais dût attaquer et tuer le responsable de sa mort et j'avais mis une année entière je me retournais sur cette réflexion et j'eus juste le temps de voir Supplicia la femme d'Aro se jeter sur Carlisle et le décapiter d'un mouvement rapide.

* * *

**J'ai hate de lire vos commentaires ! Je vous aimes ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de voir que ça vous a plus la bataille ! C'est vrai que la fin était sadique mais c'est bien le suspense ! On arrive vraiment à la fin de la fiction ! Reste encore ce chapitre et le épi****logue ! **

* * *

Chapitre 14 : négocier.

Son corps tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd, tout le monde tourna la tête vers le bruit. Je vis Sulpicia mettre le feu au corps de mon père.

-Non ! Hurlai-je.

J'essayais d'attraper le briquet mais j'arrivais trop tard. Le feu se propagea sur toute la dépouille, Esmée tomba à terre en voyant son mari partir en feu. Je sentis la colère monter en moi, je courus vers Sulpicia suivit d'Emmett. Je n'eus aucune pitié pour ce monstre, je lui arrachai la tête et Emmett lui retira les bras. Il mit le feu à l'ancienne reine et se tourna vers le massacre.

-Non ! Hurlais Esmée. Pourquoi Carlisle ? Il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, il était contre la violence. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

La voix d'Esmée était montée dans les aigus puis elle s'était brisée sur le dernier pourquoi. Esmée était comme moi, elle avait été mordue par Carlisle. Ils étaient des âme-sœur liés. Je comprenais sa peine, elle refusa tout contact sauf le mien. Je ne voulais pas croire que Carlisle était mort, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux en plus d'être inimaginable. Je relevais Esmée en la serrant toujours contre moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste là à regarder les cendres de son mari, elle allait devenir folle. C'était la première fois que je voyais Esmée dans cet état là, elle ne parlait pas et gardait le visage baissé. Je pouvait ressentir toute sa peine, je comprenais Esmée et j'allais l'aider à s'en sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-J'aimerais être un peu seule Bella, s'il-te-plaît.

-Comme tu veux, appelle-moi si besoin.

Je laissais Esmée dans une chambre du château. Je voulais fouiller le château afin de retrouver d'éventuel vampire, je ne ferais aucun traitement de faveur. J'allais tuer tout Volturi que je voyais, bon ou mauvais. Carlisle était mort alors que c'était le meilleur des vampires, personne ne méritait la charité. Je décidais de monter tout en haut, dans la partie où vivait les anciens rois. Je ne courais pas, faisant résonner mes talons à chaque pas, annonçant que j'arrivais. Je voulais vraiment leur faire peur, je voulais les voir sans défense comme un humain devant un vampire. Je voulais qu'ils sentent pris au piège mais surtout je voulais tous les faire mourir un par un sans exception. Ma rage était sans égale, rien n'aurais pu me calmer à l'instant présent. Je vis un vampire qui avait l'air d'avoir moins de quinze ans. Le petit garçon était bloqué dans un coin du mur, il était terrorisé et j'étais heureuse d'être celle qui provoquait cet état. J'avançais toujours lentement, le regardant dans les yeux. J'étais maintenant arrivée à sa hauteur, je le saisis par le cou et je le levais pour le déstabiliser.

-Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je.

-Raphaël, je suis l'enfant biologique de Athénadora et l'enfant adoptif de Caïus.

-Oh tu es un prince donc ! M'amusai-je.

-En quelque sort.

-Et bien mon prince, tu vas venir avec moi !

Je pris l'enfant de Caïus par la nuque et je le fis courir devant moi. Arrivé à la salle des trônes je le fis tomber au milieu de la pièce devant ma famille, ils me regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Le prince de Volterra, annonçai-je en mimant une révérence.

-Oh Raphaël ! Je pensais que tu étais mort, plaisanta Jane.

-Toujours aussi inutile Jane, se moqua Raphaël.

Je vis la petite blonde pincer des lèvres, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'utilisais pas son pouvoir.

-Il peut bloquer tous les pouvoirs.

-Il suffit que je vois la personne où que je connaisse une personne par le biais de récit pour bloquer son don, se pavana l'adolescent.

-Ne prend pas ce ton supérieur avec moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de don pour tuer un vampire, menaçai-je.

-C'est donc toi qui m'a bloqué la vision depuis des semaines ! Hurla Alice en fonçant sur lui.

Je savais qu'elle allait le tuer si elle le pouvait, je fis signe à Emmett de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne face une bêtise. Le garçon Cullen avait le petit lutin dans les bras et avait du mal à ne pas lâcher. On aurait dit qu'Alice s'était transformée en furie, elle frappait des pieds, hurlait et griffait Emmett. Je devais intervenir où elle ferait échouer son plan, je demandais à Emmett de l'amener dans une autre pièce.

-Alice, calme-toi. J'ai besoin de lui pour atteindre Caïus et sa femme, tu comprends. Ils me diront tout ce que je veux en échange de la vie sauve de leur enfant.

-Et tu vas le laisser s'en tirer ? S'énerva Alice.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Alice !

-Oh, répondit Emmett. Il faut tous les tuer !

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, dit Alice.

La petite brune se calma et s'excusa, elle revint avec nous dans la grande salle. On demanda à Emmett de surveiller le petit immortel et on fouilla tout le château. Je ne voulais faire équipe avec personne, me contentant d'éliminer tout vampire que je croisais, un bruit suspect attira mon attention dans une des pièces sur ma droite. Il y avait une femme rousse, elle était d'une beauté banale. Elle ne semblait pas importante, la pièce devait être sa chambre. Il n'y avait qu'un lit et une armoire.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-La Mort, souris-je.

L'expression de choc et de peur sur son visage ne fit qu'augmenter mon hilarité.

-Avant de mourir, as-tu un quelconque don ? Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être t'épargner ?

-Je peux... Je peux rendre les gens heureux, leur faire oublier leur chagrin. Ils ne seront pas fou de joie mais ils ne ressentent plus de peine.

-Tu pourrais être utile ! Lève-toi ! Ordonnai-je.

La femme se releva et me suivit, je retournais dans la chambre où j'avais laissé Esmée. J'espérais qu'elle accepterait de se faire aider.

-Esmée ? C'est Bella.

Ma mère vampirique releva la tête, c'était bon signe, j'avais capté son attention.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider. Tu veux de mon aide ? Demandai-je doucement.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quelle serait sa réponse. Je pense que j'aurais accepté de ne plus souffrir au début, j'aurais voulu que ce feu intérieur cesse et que je puisse continuer ma vie.

-Non. Je ne veux pas oublier mon chagrin Bella, je suis comme toi. Je ne veux pas être aidé, c'est à moi de faire mon deuil.

-Comme tu veux, mais je la laisse ici au cas où.

Je fis demi tour et j'allais franchir la porte quand Esmée m'appela.

-Merci Bella, chuchota-t-elle.

-De rien maman.

Je refermais la porte devant moi quand j'entendis Alec quelque part dans l'étage.

-Alec t'es où ?

-A l'escalier. J'ai trouvé Caïus et Athénadora qui s'enfuyaient sans leur enfant, quels parents indiques !

-Attend-moi !

Je rejoignais Alec qui traînait deux vampires assommés, je pris la femelle sur mon épaule et on retrouva le reste du groupe.

-Tu comptes faire comment pour les faire chanter ? Demanda mon ami en déposant le vampire par terre.

-Je compte torturer leur enfant.

-Tu es vraiment sadique ! Constata Alec.

-Je n'ai plus aucune pitié, expliquai-je.

Alec réanima les parents de Raphaël et Emmett le ramena devant eux. Aussitôt la mère voulu rejoindre son enfant mais Rosalie la maintenait fermement.

-Lâchez-moi, je veux voir mon fils.

-Tu le vois là ! Alors maintenant assis ! Ordonnai-je. Vous savez que Carlisle a été tué je suppose, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

-Je ne dirais rien, cracha Caïus.

-Tu es sur ? Demandai-je d'une voix dure. C'est comme tu veux.

Je m'approchai de Raphaël et je lui arrachai un bras. L'enfant vampire hurla de douleur comme sa mère. Elle sanglotait, voulait tomber par terre mais Rosalie la maintenait debout.

-Tu veux toujours pas parler ?

-Je t'en pris Caïus, parle.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il. Ça faisait partit du plan, on devait attaquer Carlisle afin de rentre votre clan plus faible. On sait que c'était votre pilier centrale, celui qui maintient la famille. On voulait juste vous affaiblir.

-Autre question, est-ce que Jasper est vraiment mort ? Vous ne l'auriez pas enfermé ou supprimé sa mémoire ?

-Pourquoi je te répondrais ?

Je roulais des yeux devant son caractère, j'allais encore faire souffrir son fils. Raphaël eut un hoquet de peur juste avant que je lui arrache l'autre bras. Son cris se fit aussi percent que le premier.

-Oui, Edward l'a tué juste après que tu as quitté la pièce. Il a brûlé son corps puis on est passé à autre chose, on a voulu qu'Alec se débarrasse des cendres mais on s'est aperçu que les jumeaux n'étaient plus là.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Emmett releva Raphaël, il savait que j'allais maintenant le tuer. Ils avaient fait tué mon père devant mes yeux j'allais tuer leur fils devant eux. Je pris la place d'Emmett, je mis mes mains autours du cou de Raphaël.

-Non je vous en prie. On partira loin d'ici, vous n'entendrez plus parler de nous. Par pitiez, pleurait Athénadora.

-Je t'aime maman, dit Raphaël avant que je lui retire sa tête.

J'entendis sa mère hurler et son père menacer Alec. Je fis signe à Rosalie et Alice qu'elles pouvaient démembrer Athénadora, Jane se joignit à elles en souriant bêtement. Je savais qu'elles voulaient tuer ses anciens maîtres, particulièrement Caïus qui avaient voulu les faire tuer à plusieurs reprises. Alec tourna la tête du vampire afin qu'il assiste à l'exécution de sa compagne.

-Vengeance, murmura Alec à son oreille.

On tua rapidement le dernier vampire avant de continuer à fouiller le château. J'étais contente de ne voir aucun autre vampire, ils avaient tous pris la fuite. Il ne restait plus que les caves à fouiller, Alec m'avait prévenu qu'on risquerait de trouver beaucoup de vampire ici. Aro emprisonnait beaucoup de vampire qui ne voulait pas être à ses ordres. On trouverait surement des vampires mort de soif.

-Peut-être Jasper, murmurai-je à Alec.

-Ne te mets pas ça dans la tête ma belle.

On fouilla dans les cellules un par un, libérant tous les vampires qu'on voyait après leur avoir demander leur don.

-Alec ! Il y a un vampire qui ne veut pas partir !

Mon ami arriva en vitesse.

-C'est quoi ton problème vampire ?

-J'ai entendu vos pleures, j'ai ressenti vos peines. Je me prénomme Émeline, et j'ai une solution à vos problèmes.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Alec, méfiant.

-J'ai un pouvoir très puissant, je peux modifier le passé en puisant l'énergie grâce à des événements important ou en faisant un échange. Je peux ainsi ramener vos morts à la vie, et ainsi apaiser vos souffrance.

On accompagna Émeline jusqu'à notre famille et on fit amener Esmée.

-Bien, puisque j'ai été libérée et qu'il y a suffisamment d'énergie ici je peux vous ramener une personne à la vie.

-Seulement une ? Répétai-je.

-Oui.

Je regardais Alec, l'un d'entre nous allait avoir son compagnon mais pas l'autre.

-Je pense que c'est à Bella et Alec de choisir, déclara Esmée.

Mon choix était déjà fait mais je voulais l'avis d'Alec. On échangea un regard qui voulait tout dire, notre choix était fait.

-On veut que Carlisle revienne, c'est le père de tous et c'est celui qui manque à tout le monde.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, au levé du soleil soit dans trois heures vous reverrez Carlisle.

Émeline frappa dans ses mains et une immense lueur nous enveloppa tous avant de revenir dans ses mains. Esmée nous serra dans ses bras avant d'avoir un immense sourire. Alec me fit signe de le suivre, on traversa plusieurs couloir avant d'arriver dans une petite rue.

-Il y a quelque chose que je voulais faire pour toi. Ici sont mise toutes les cendres des vampires tué au château, Jasper est ici. Et puis tu peux retrouver son nom gravé prêt de l'arbre, les Volturi étaient très traditionnel pour ça, ils gravaient toujours le nom des vampires tués.

-Merci Alec. Et toi alors ? Que vas-tu faire ?

-Moi aussi j'ai un endroit pour Amy, de l'autre côté il y a un endroit où sont enterrées les victimes humaines. Je vais chercher Amy, on se rejoint à l'aube ?

-D'accord.

J'attendais d'être totalement seule pour me laisser aller en pleurant.

-Je suis heureuse de trouver un endroit où je peux te parler, je crois que je pourrais enfin trouver une paix intérieure. Tu sais nous avons tué beaucoup de vampire cette nuit, j'ai tué moi même Edward sans aucun remord mais lui en avait. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé de ça, mais le mal est fait non ? Tu es mort et j'aurais pu te ramener à la vie mais je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai préféré que Carlisle revienne à la vie. Je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose alors je suis heureuse de savoir qu'Esmée ne sera pas toute seule pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser, tu comprends ? J'aurais voulu que tu reviennes aussi à la vie.

Je fus interrompue par Émeline, elle venait dans ma direction.

-Je te cherchais. J'ai compris que vous aviez aussi vos compagnons de mort, et j'aurais un compromis.

-Je t'écoute.

-Et bien j'ai vu que tu avais un pouvoir très puissant et si je l'utilisais pour ramener un vampire à la vie tu ne l'aurais plus mais la personne reviendrait.

-Vous pouvez ramener une humaine à la vie si elle a été tué par un vampire ?

-Oui, ça me demandera moins de puissance.

-Tu pourrais aussi ramener Jasper à la vie ? M'exclamai-je en hurlant presque.

-Non.

-Je comprends, alors prends mon pouvoir pour ramener Amy. Utilise mon bouclier physique, je préfère garder celui qui me protège de toute attaque mentale.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Émeline me mit les mains sur le dos et je sentis comme une brûlure puis je ressentis un immense vide, la moitié de mon don était parti. Émeline me sourit avant que je cours rejoindre Alec.

-Bella ! C'est incroyable, je me recueillais sur la tombe d'Amy quand son nom a disparu de la pierre. Comme si elle n'était jamais morte.

-C'est normal Alec ! je...

je n'eus pas assez de force pour continuer ma phrase, je n'avais pas pris conscience que j'étais si faible. Alec me rattrapa juste à temps.

-J'ai donné la moitié de mon don pour qu'Amy revive.

-Tu as fait quoi ? S'énerva Alec. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que mon don est très puissant et que je pouvais puiser dedans sans qu'il disparaisse.

-Idiote, commenta Alec en souriant.

-Elle va revenir Alec ! Tu vas revoir Amy, souris-je en le serrant contre moi.

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure que le soleil se lève et que deux membres de ma famille revienne avec nous. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer, personne ne remplacerait Jasper. J'aurais voulu que quelqu'un offre aussi son don mais personne ne le faisais. Je me promenais dans le château, je ne voulais pas entendre leur joie quand ils reverraient leur compagnon, je n'aurais pas le mien. Au détours d'un couloir, j'entendis Émeline me suivre.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je n'ai plus rien à offrir et j'aurais voulu que Jasper revienne à la vie lui aussi.

-Il te reste toujours quelque chose à échanger.

-Ma vie ? Demandai-je.

-Non, je ne tue personne. Mais tu peux échanger ta place au près de ta famille et leurs souvenirs de toi. Ils ne se souviendront plus de toi.

-Et les jumeaux et Amy ?

-C'est à toi de choisir.

-Je veux les garder au près de moi, je ne supporterais pas d'être seule.

-Tu ne l'as jamais supporté hein ?

Émeline était un personnage très complexe, elle semblait tout savoir sur tout le monde. Je retrouvais la famille avec Émeline pour leur annoncer ma décision.

-Écoutez moi. Je vais faire revenir Jasper à la vie.

-Mais c'est super ! S'exclama Rosalie.

-Oh merveilleux ! Dit Esmée en joignant ses mains.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Alice.

-Chouette ! Sourit Emmett.

-Écoutez moi ! Répétai-je. Tout à un prix et même si j'ai réussi à ramener Amy à la vie grâce à mon don je ne pourrais pas ramener Jasper sans un gros sacrifice. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne vais pas me tuer. Je préfère qu' Émeline explique à ma place.

-Je vais puiser dans votre mémoire pour retirer tous les souvenirs que vous avez de Bella. Il n'y aura plus de photo d'elle chez vous et vous ne vous souviendrez pas d'elle. Avec la puissance de l'amour que vous avez pour elle je pourrais faire revenir Jasper mais elle ne le reverra jamais. Tout ce que je peux lui offrir c'est qu'il sera vivant et heureux. Il ressentira un manque mais ne comprendra pas d'où il vient.

-Mais c'est immonde ! Commenta Emmett.

-Je ne veux pas perdre un enfant pour en récupérer un autre, pleura Esmée.

-C'est mon choix. Alors je vais vous faire mes adieux et partir avant que le soleil se lève.

-Je vous attendrais en dehors du château si vous voulez venir avec moi les jumeaux une fois qu'Amy sera revenu à toi Alec.

-D'accord ma puce, répondit Alec.

Je serrais longuement chaque membre de ma famille, je leur promis de ne jamais les oublier puis je quittai la pièce en prenant mon sac à dos avec moi.

-Tout rentrera dans l'ordre des choses Bella, je te le promets, conclut Émeline.

Quand je franchis les grandes portes du château, je vis une immense lumière à travers les fenêtres de la tour. J'eus alors la certitude que Jasper serait vivant dans une petite dizaine de minute.

* * *

**Vos avis ? Vous savez, je suis en période de révision pour le bac et pourtant je pense quand même à vous en travaillant un petit quelque chose...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Et voila l'épilogue ! ça me fait un petit quelque chose de lire le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic' ! **

* * *

Épilogue

Après avoir quitté Volterra, je ne savais pas où aller. J'aurais pu m'installer dans cette ferme mais je voulais un endroit neutre, sans souvenirs qui ne sont que les miens à présent. Les Jumeaux étaient venus avec moi, laissant les Cullen retrouver leur famille. J'avais été folle de joie de retrouver Amy, elle semblait étourdie et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Alec avait proposé de trouver une chambre d'hôtel dans la capitale pour Amy. On s'éloignait de tout pour ne pas perturber Amy mais elle ne semblait pas prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé. Jane m'avait prise dans ses bras tout le long de la route, elle m'avait consolé parce qu'il le fallait bien. Je devait bien tourner la page et avancer, Jasper n'était pas mort Carlisle non plus et j'avais retrouvé Amy. On avait payé une chambre d'hôtel quelconque puis on avait discuté.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda subitement Amy. J'étais morte, on m'avait attaqué et je suis revenue.

-C'est une longue histoire, soupirai-je.

-Comment connais-tu Alec ? Me demanda Amy.

-C'est aussi une longue histoire, rit Alec.

On avait eut cette conversation il y a déjà 10 ans. Les jumeaux étaient retournés à Volterra, c'était eux qui avaient la charge de maintenir l'équilibre. Amy avait été transformé après leur mariage, la cérémonie était simple et belle. Ils m'avaient proposé de gouverner avec eux et les premières années j'avais accepté pour m'occuper mais pas par envie J'avais continué d'écrire des lettres au Jasper que j'avais connu. Pour évité de souffrir, j'étais toujours absente quand les Cullen venaient rendre visite à leur nouveau souverain. J'avais un jour entendu la conversation entre Carlisle et Alec.

-J'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi nous avons attaqué le château, qu'avaient fait les anciens rois pour nous mettre dans cet état ?

-Et bien une chose horrible, il avait tué plusieurs membres de ta famille et détruit la vie de l'autre reine.

-Pourquoi nous ne la voyons jamais ? Avait demandé Jasper.

-Car la douce reine est malade, elle souffre d'une maladie incurable.

-Je pourrais l'aider, je suis médecin tu sais.

-On ne guérit pas le mal d'amour, avait murmuré Jane.

C'est après cette conversation que j'avais décidé de partir au Etats-Unis quelques temps. Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, la plus banale que j'avais trouvé dans le château, puis j'avais pesé le pour et le contre. Au final j'avais fait mes valises et j'avais expliqué à mes amis non, mon frère et mes sœurs, que j'avais besoin de recommencer une nouvelle vie.

J'avais mis le cap sur Grand Forks, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire du nom. C'était évident pour moi que je serais bien dans cette ville, je pourrais me faire des amis et recommencer une vie sans problème et puis l'avantage c'est que je serais près en cas de conflits avec des vampires. En arrivant j'avais loué un petit appartement, puis j'avais défait ma valise. Ma première sortie avait été pour m'inscrire au lycée. J'avais repris le nom de Swan pour ne pas créer de problème dans le monde des vampires d'ailleurs le clan Swan régnait sur le monde vampirique. Je commençais les cours dès le lendemain, mais avant j'avais besoin de me nourrir. En rentrant dans mon petit appartement je pris une feuille et un stylo.

_« Mon cher Jasper. _

_Aujourd'hui j'ai quitté Volterra et l'Italie pour la première fois depuis 10 ans. C'est étrange de revenir ici et de parler anglais, j'en avais presque oublié ma langue natale. Je vis à Grand Forks, en souvenirs de notre première rencontre mais surtout de notre amour. Je n'arrive toujours pas à tourner la page, c'est trop dur de se dire que tu n'as aucun souvenir de moi. Je crois qu'à force j'arriverais à accepter. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie, officiellement je suis ici afin de veiller sur les vampires Américains mais en vrai c'est surtout pour prendre l'air. Tu es venu au château l'autre jour et j'ai entendu ta voix pour la première fois depuis 10 ans. Tu sembles différents, ta voix n'as plus cet accent du sud qui me faisait craquer. C'est comme Amy, elle a un peu changé. Tu crois que mourir nous change ? Tu sembles le même mais tellement différents en même temps, tu sembles encore plus mystérieux qu'avant. Qu'as-tu vu quand tu es mort mon amour ? _

_J'ai été forcé d'arrêter d'écrire car je pleurais, de vrai larmes. J'observe une photo de nous deux, une des seules qui me reste. Je te promets que se sont les dernières larmes que je verse pour toi, je vais être forte à présent. Je vais commencer ma nouvelle vie et je vais être heureuse, je te le jure mon amour. _

_Pour commencer à être heureuse je dois arrêter de vivre dans la passé et je vais donc arrêter de t'écrire. Je vais terminer cette dernière lettre et te dire adieu mon amour, que ta vie sois la plus douce possible. Je t'aimerais toujours. »_

C'était ma dernière lettre pour Jasper. J'avais pris toutes mes boites en bois et je les avais rangées au fond d'un placard, à l'abri des regards. J'avais pris mes affaires puis j'avais été tranquillement au lycée. C'est fou comme ce lycée ressemblait à celui de Forks, même groupe d'élève, même genre d'ambiance. Et je m'y sentirais bien, j'en étais certaine. J'avais déjà mon groupe d'ami, on m'avait sauté dessus à la première minute où j'avais franchit les portes. À la cantine on mangeait tous ensemble. On discutait de la vie dans cette ville, de la vie au lycée et de moi. Je n'eus pas beaucoup de mal à parlé de mon enfance, puis je vis des personnes que je n'aurais jamais cru voir.

-Eux se sont les Cullen, ils sont arrivés en ville il y a quelques années déjà mais personne ne les connaît vraiment, expliqua Tess.

-Ouais ils sont bizarres, ils sont venus d'un autre pays et ne parlent à personne. Tout ce que je sais c'est que leur père est un médecin et leur mère travaille comme décoratrice d'intérieur, continua Moly.

-Tu vois la magnifique blonde ? C'est Rosalie, elle serait mariée à Emmett celui qui est hyper musclé ! Montra Tess. La petite brune c'est Alice, on sait qu'elle a un copain mais il fait ses études ailleurs. Le roux là bas c'est Edward, il ne parle à personne même pas à sa famille. On dit qu'il est dépressif mais mon dieu ce qu'il peut être sexy avec ses cheveux en bataille, bava Tess.

-Et lui c'est... commença Moly.

-Jasper, murmurai-je.

-Tu le connais ? S'étonnèrent les deux filles.

-Juste de réputation, souris-je.

Les garçons du groupe se battaient pour la dernière place à côté de moi, c'est affreusement gênant.

-Mon dieu j'ai l'impression d'être revenu au collège et toi tu es le super nouveau joujou, plaisanta Tess.

-Et moi j'ai l'impression d'être revenue 15 ans en arrière, dis-je dans un petit sourire.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Et voila le deuxième tome est fini... C'est drôle de ce dire que c'est fini. J'ai adoré cette fiction, elle m'a pris beaucoup de temps mais je ne regrette rien ! Merci d'avoir partagé cette aventure avec moi ! Je vous aime ! **

**Merci à Chattoncharmant, oliveronica cullen massen, Grazie, hp-drago, cristalle, DiNozzo-Ncis et les autres pour vos reviews ! **

**Merci de m'avoir, de m'avoir encouragé et aussi supporté ! Je vous aime ! **

* * *

**Bon ne pleurons pas car quand y'en a plus y'en a encore ! **

_Je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle parlait de Jasper et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner. C'était beaucoup trop faible pour que les humains l'entendent mais je savais que les Cullen avaient entendu quelqu'un grogner puisqu'ils cherchaient d'où ça provenait._

* * *

**Retrouvez Origine, le nouveau tome de la saga de la seconde chance ! **


End file.
